


Star Wars Episode 9 The Rise Of Skywalker Rewrite (Directors Cut)

by CaptainBen1151



Series: Star Wars: The Reimagining [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Rewrite, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, TROS - Fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBen1151/pseuds/CaptainBen1151
Summary: At the start of the year i uploaded my version of A Rise Of Skywalker Script.  Over the last several months I have been editing the Script, fixing Mistakes and adding over 20 000 words of New content.Yes, I will be writing a sequel Trilogy to this script, starting with Star Wars: Episode 10: From The Shadows, but i make no promises for when this will be released.The Same Rules Apply from the First Draft Of The Script1. Palpatine Must still be the villain, but needs to have proper build up, and not just be alive again.2. Palpatine being back needs an explanation, that makes sense.3. Finn must have an important Role.4. Rey must still have a connection to Palpatine, that makes sense given the information given in previous movies.5. Snoke's actions need to have an explanation.6. The Knights Of Ren Must have an important role, and not be glorified Stormtroopers.7. Due to the death of Carrie Fisher, I cannot add any new scenes for Leia.8. Ben Solo needs to have a proper Redemption.9. Hux needs to be a proper villain.I hope you enjoy this new take on Star Wars: Episode IX: The Rise Of Skywalker.*Now Complete**Episode 10 coming eventually*
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars: The Reimagining [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. CHAPTER NULLA: THE PRINCESS OF ALDERANN

EXT – SPACE – AJAN KLOSS

The camera fades in, showing The Resistance planet of Ajan Kloss.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – LAKE – MIDDAY

The camera slowly descends into the atmosphere, and then into the jungle, where we see a lake. The Resistance, now rebel forces, are standing around the lake. Two lines of people stand down towards the lake, with a path in-between the two sides.

Rey, Maz Kanata and Chewbacca stand at the front on one side, Rose on the other. Everyone looks lost and defeated. Maz Kanata takes Chewbacca’s hand.

A small wooden boat is carried down the aisle towards the lake, The Rebellion flag of old lies across it.

Princess Leia Organa of Alderann lies atop the flag, wearing a white gown, her hair braided with flowers. Her hands are positioned over her stomach, and her eyes are closed. Her face appears peaceful as if she had simply gone to sleep…

The boat is carried down by four people, Poe, and Finn at the front, and two other Resistance members.

Once they reach the shore, they place the boat onto the lake, and all but Poe step away from it.

Poe closes his eyes in sadness, resting his hand on the edge before he gives a small push. The boat begins to silently glide away from the shore.

Finn has taken his place next to Rose on the shore, and Poe steps beside him. Finn silently takes Poe’s hand in comfort, and Poe squeezes Finn’s hand in response. 

Chewbacca gives a mournful cry.

Rey watches with tears, and we hear the sobs and tears of the other soldiers fade away.

Kylo Ren, face blank, appears beside her, standing in the path that Leia had been carried down. Rey does not acknowledge his presence, but we can see her hand lightly take his to comfort him.

He doesn’t hold her hand back, and after a moment, almost as quickly as he came, he disappears again, and the sounds of muffled tears and quiet sobs fades back into our hearing.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – CLIFF – MIDDAY

**The Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker** appears on a cliff, watching the proceedings with a somber expression.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – LAKE – MIDDAY

Several Resistance troopers standing on the shore, light flaming arrows, and fire them upwards. They hit the boat, and Leia’s body begins to be hidden behind the flames.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – CLIFF – MIDDAY

We watch from the cliff as the boat burns.

Luke sighs, and reaches his hand forward. As the boat burns, Leia’s body begins to fade, the glowing ashes rising into the atmosphere.

**Leia will forever be with The Galaxy.**

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – LAKE – MIDDAY

Maz Kanata closes her eyes.

**Maz (Mournfully): Farewell… Princess.**

The camera fades to black, on a final shot of The Resistance watching the ashes rise into the sky.

INT – THE FINALIZER – KYLO REN’S PERSONAL QUARTERS – NIGHT

The camera fades back, showing Kylo Ren standing in his room on his Star-Destroyer, The Finalizer.

His back is turned, and we cannot see his face.

Suddenly he clenches his right fist, and all of the furniture in his room is thrown away.

The camera cuts to black.


	2. A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

STAR WARS

EPISODE IX

THE RISE OF SKYWALKER

The Galaxy is in chaos! Since the Battle of Crait five years ago, The First Order has swiftly taken control over large portions of The Galaxy. The First Order rule through fear. Anywho oppose them have been met with a painful death.

However, inspired by LUKE SKYWALKER’S sacrifice, the seeds of REBELLION sprouts throughout The Galaxy. Newly appointed Resistance Leaders POE DAMERON and FINN lead a secret mission to The First Order Capital of CORUSCANT, where they hope to meet with a SPY whose information could change the tide of the war.

Meanwhile, Supreme Leader KYLO REN has left his SUPREME COUNCIL to rule The First Order, as he rages across The Galaxy, searching for RELICS OF THE PAST. With the sole goal of becoming more powerful than any Force user before him, Ren has become more dangerous than any threat THE RESISTANCE has ever faced. Ever by his side, are his trusted KNIGHTS OF REN, powerful savages loyal only to The Supreme Leader. With them, Kylo Ren seems near impossible to defeat.

The Galaxy’s only hope rests on REY, the young prodigy trained by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, but time is running short for The Galaxy, as a phantom threat looms in the shadows…


	3. CHAPTER I GHOSTS OF THE PAST

EXT – SPACE – MUSTAFAR

As the title crawl fades away, the camera pans down towards the familiar red planet of Mustafar.

Suddenly, The Finalizer, Kylo Ren’s massive Star-Destroyer appears out of Hyperspace.

Two regular First Order Star-Destroyers appear next to it.

Several Tie-Fighters and Troop Transport Shuttles fly down towards the planet.

EXT – MUSTAFAR – BURNING FOREST – MORNING

The camera cuts to the surface of the planet, as the transports land.

Heavy fire begins to rain down on the transports, as the natives of Mustafar try to defend their home.

Squads of Stormtroopers rush out of the transports, firing, and scrambling for cover. The planet natives are desperately trying to fight them back.

INT – THE FINALIZER – CORRIDOR – MORNING

The camera cuts to the halls of The Finalizer, following just behind a person’s feet.

The camera raises as the person comes to a stop in front of a massive black door. We now see it is General Armitage Hux.

INT – THE FINALIZER – THRONE ROOM – MORNING

When the door opens, Hux steps out into a massive throne room. The throne room is almost completely redesigned from Snoke’s, with the same throne. However, instead of the large red curtain, the massive window is uncovered. The bright red colours have been replaced with an almost lifeless grey.

Where The Praetorian Guards once stood, **The Knights Of Ren** stand, prepared to defend their master.

The throne is empty.

 **Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, master of The Knights Of Ren** stands beside it, looking out towards the planet. We cannot see his face.

On the left side of the throne, closest to Kylo stands **Vicrul Ren, the second in command of The Knights, and Kylo’s most loyal**. Beside her stands Trudgen Ren, a skilful acrobat and combat master, the third in command of The Knights, and then Kuruk Ren, The Knight’s heavy weapons expert.

On the right side of the throne stands Ap’Lek Ren, the wise monk, knowledgeable in many ways of The Force and its history. Then comes Ushar Ren, the jokester, whose brute strength can break through any obstacle, and finally Cardo Ren, The Knights weapons smith.

Hux reaches the middle of the room and bows slightly. 

**General Armitage Hux: Supreme Leader. The transports have arrived, but we are being met with heavy resistance. The natives have not taken our intrusion lightly.**

Kylo remains silent. Hux is visibly annoyed by this.

**Hux: Sir, with all due respect. Allow us to fire on the planet. Our superior weaponry can wipe out the filth easily and-**

He is cut off by losing his voice. His lips move, but he cannot make a sound. He doesn’t make any choking sounds, and he doesn’t seem to be in pain. It’s almost as if he has just lost the ability to speak.

Vicrul Ren has stepped closer to Hux, her arm outstretched.

**Vicrul (Sarcastically): I’m sorry Hux, were you saying something?**

Vicrul’s voice is feminine, sarcastic, and taunting.

Finally, Kylo turns, giving us the first look at his face.

He is sickeningly pale. His hair is greasy and unkempt, and dark bags hang under his eyes. His expression is blank, but his eyes seem almost unhinged and insane.

**Kylo Ren: I will not risk you destroying what I need. My Knights and I are going hunting.**

Kylo leaves the throne room, his Knights trailing behind him. Hux glares at their backs as he watches them leave.

EXT – MUSTAFAR – BURNING FOREST – MIDDAY

The camera cuts back to the planet surface.

Kylo is destroying everything around him. He is far more powerful then we have ever seen him before. Vicrul Ren is just behind him, protecting him from any aliens who try to attack them.

Kylo charges forward, slashing into an alien native. Another native screams and goes to attack him, but its weapon is blocked by Vicrul’s scythe. Kylo turns, and slices through the alien, while Vicrul runs past him, swinging her scythe down and decapitating another native.

Another native tries to swing a staff at Vicrul, who ducks down, swinging her scythe at the alien’s knees. The alien falls as its legs are amputated, screaming. Vicrul digs her scythe into its head, killing it.

Two natives charge Kylo, and he ducks under one’s blow, slicing across its stomach, before grabbing the other’s throat, and lifts it easily, using it as a shield to block blaster fire coming his way. He points his sabre at the alien who fired at him and throws his makeshift shield away.

The alien aims its blaster again, but suddenly it is thrown forward, screaming as it is brought into Kylo’s blade.

In the background, Vicrul uses The Force to crush the trunk of a tree, forcing it to fall onto a small group of natives. Vicrul begins to approach the survivors and starts to slaughter them as they lie on the ground.

Kylo pauses, and we see a wide shot of his destruction, several bodies litter the ground behind him. Vicrul Ren pulls her scythe from the back of her victim and approaches Kylo.

They glance at each other before they continue walking.

A little further away, to the left of Kylo, we can see Ushar Ren jumping down a rocky ledge, slamming his club into the ground creating a Force shockwave that blows several enemies away.

Ushar swings his club, knocking an enemy far back into a tree.

Beside him, Ap’Lek Ren uses the handle of his axe to block two opponents weapons, before he uses The Force to push them slightly away. He swings the handle of his axe, tripping one of them over, before swinging the axe down through its neck. Then he spins and decapitates the other.

An alien jumps at Ushar from behind a tree, taking Ushar by surprise, allowing the alien to knock his club away. The alien roars, and reaches forwards, grabbing Ushar by the throat.

Suddenly a Knife shoots upwards through the aliens' skull, and they stare at each other for a few moments, before Ushar pulls the knife out again, and the alien falls backwards, dead.

Ushar cleans his knife on the armour of his arm, before placing it back into his sheath in his chest. He holds out his hand, and his club flies back towards him.

Cardo Ren is atop another cliff, his sniper trained on Kylo. We see through his scope as Kylo charges at more enemies.

Kylo blocks an attack and an enemy charges behind him. Before the enemy can attack Kylo, Cardo fires, killing them.

Cardo then stands up and jumps from his position. He fires at a couple more aliens as he uses The Force to float down.

One alien runs towards him, and he raises his right arm, where an arm cannon is strapped to.

He flicks his finger, and a massive shot is fired from it, hitting the alien, and disintegrating him where he stood. Cardo’s head tilts in curiosity, before he chuckles, raising his arm back to his helmet so he can look at his weapon.

Kuruk Ren simply walks through the burning forest, His blaster rifle mowing down anything that moves.

A larger group of aliens begin to charge at him, and he lowers his rifle. He grabs a thermal detonator from his trench coat, and casually throws it towards the group, before turning away.

The aliens’ explode behind him, and Kuruk continues walking.

The camera cuts to up in a tree branch. Trudgen Ren lands on the branch, crouching. His main blade is rested on his shoulders.

He watches as a small group of five aliens walk under his location; their blasters aimed around them, but unaware of the danger above them.

Trudgen pulls out his secondary knife and jumps.

Trudgen lands in the middle of the aliens, and with one swing, beheads all five of them.

A blaster shot is fired at him, which he reacts too quickly, deflecting the blow with his blade. He runs forward, dodging from side to side as three aliens fire at him.

He jumps, bringing his main sword down, cleaving the head from the alien's body.

When he lands, he rolls, and as he recovers, swings his blade into the legs of the next in the queue, and when the alien lands on its back, he brings his knife down into its throat.

After pulling it out again, he throws his knife into the skull of the last alien, and it falls to the ground, dead.

Trudgen stands up, rests his main weapon back on his shoulder, and holds out his other hand. His knife flies back into it. 

Kylo Ren kills another alien and stops as his Knights Of Ren approach him.

Vicrul chokes another native using The Force, raising them before snapping their neck.

An alien native screams and waves its arm. The natives begin to retreat, as The Knights watch.

**Vicrul Ren: Aww… is the fun over already?**

**Cardo Ren (Disappointed): Pity… I only got to try my new weapon once.**

Kuruk turns to Cardo.

**Kuruk Ren (Interested): Oh? And how did it go?**

Cardo chuckles, holding up his arm, showing the cannon strapped to it. 

**Cardo: Worked like a charm.**

General Hux walks through the battlefield. A squad of four Stormtroopers stand close by him, as he stops just behind Kylo and The Knights.

**Cardo: There he was, then BOOM!! Only ashes remained!**

He frowns, hearing the conversation between The Knights. Clearly, this is just some kind of game to them, which disgust’s Hux.

Kylo glances back at him before he turns back, and the camera pans to see what he is looking at.

A little further away, a massive black tower lies in ruins from the days of The Empire.

**Kylo: Enough. Our goal is within reach.**

The Knights go quiet, looking at the castle, which Kylo is already beginning to approach. Vicrul shrugs and begins to follow him, the other Knights following behind her.

Hux watches them go with a frown.

EXT – MUSTAFAR – DARTH VADER’S CASTLE – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to inside the castle, as the doors are blown open.

Cardo stands in front of the others, his arm raised, a small amount of smoke is drifting from the cannon. After a moment he chuckles, and steps back, bowing dramatically as Kylo storms past him.

Vicrul follows behind Kylo, patting Cardo on the shoulder as she passes him before the rest of The Knights follow behind their leader.

INT – MUSTAFAR – DART VADER’S CASTLE – MIDDAY

**Ap’Lek Ren: Supreme Leader. The palace is empty. The natives have left it abandoned in fear of The Dark Side.**

Kylo remains silent, looking around at the ruins. He looks conflicted, almost haunted.

**Kylo: Remain here. I shall go myself.**

Vicrul scoffs.

**Vicrul (Sarcastically): Very wise Kylo.**

Kylo ignores her, walking down some dark steps.

INT – MUSTAFAR – DARTH VADER’S CASTLE – CATACOMBS – MIDDAY

When the stairs become too dark, he activates his Lightsaber, brightening the room with its red glow.

And then he hears it. Mechanical breathing. The ghost of the past that haunts the ruins to this day. The Imperial March plays in a soft haunting tone.

He follows the noise deeper and deeper into the catacombs until he comes to a large door. He closes his eyes, pressing his palm to the door.

**_Obi-Wan (Voice): You were my brother Anakin!_ **

More voices scream.

**_Padmé Amidala (Voice, Screaming): Anakin! Help me!_ **

He then hears cackling laughter.

He pulls his hand away and everything becomes silent once more.

**_Luke Skywalker (Off-Screen): You will find nothing in this castle Ben, except the pain of a broken man._ **

Kylo growls, gripping his Lightsaber tightly, before spinning and swinging it.

The blade phases straight through The Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker. Luke is wearing his appearance from the end of THE LAST JEDI when he tricked Kylo with his Force projection.

**Kylo (Annoyed): Go away.**

His tone is almost bored, while still angry as if this isn’t the first time that his uncle had visited him.

**Luke (Calmly): It isn’t too late Ben. You can do better. You can be better.**

Rage fills Kylo’s face.

**Kylo (Enraged): Better? I am better! I’m more powerful than any person in The Galaxy. I’m more powerful then Snoke ever was! I’m more powerful than you ever could be!**

Luke shakes his head in disappointment.

**Luke: No. Your weaker than you’ve ever been. You don’t sleep. You hardly eat. You speak of letting the past die, yet spend all your time searching ruins, trying to find ghost stories. It will only bring you pain. The Dark Side will only consume you.**

Kylo scowls.

**Kylo: So be it.**

Kylo turns away, blasting the door with The Force. After a moment, the door explodes from the pressure, filling the room with dust.

When Kylo turns back, his uncle is gone.

INT – MUSTAFAR – DARTH VADER’S CASTLE – CRYSTAL ROOM – MIDDAY

Kylo enters the room, a large circular dome, and in the exact centre of the room is a large black crystal, with red flashes flowing through it. Just looking upon it feels anyone with fear.

Kylo steps forwards, and the closer he gets to the crystal, the harder it becomes to walk. Like it is draining him. He closes his eyes, pressing his hand to it. The crystal glows red, and so does Kylo.

He screams in pain, and we hear the cackling laughter once more.

Kylo slashes the crystal with his Lightsaber, and the camera cuts to black.


	4. CHAPTER II FORBIDDEN CHATS

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – REY’S QUARTERS – MIDNIGHT

Rey bolts upright from her bed, screaming.

She grabs her blaster, firing a shot at the wall in a panic. When she gets her breathing under control she looks to where BB-8 is making angry chirps. Rey had just barely missed the droid.

**Rey: BB-8! I’m so sorry! Are you ok?**

The droid gives a happy beep before a few questioning ones.

**Rey: I’m alright. It was just a bad dream.**

Rey sighs, getting out of bed.

**Rey: No use getting any sleep now. I’m going for a run BB. I’ll be back in the morning.**

She walks towards a door, passing by a desk. The camera lingers on the desk for a moment, where we can see the two halves of the **Skywalker Lightsaber, though the Kyber crystal lies in two pieces** on the desk.

Parts of her staff lie disassembled on the desk as well. There are bits of paper where we can see sketches for different designs for a lightsaber hilt. She has spent a long time trying to make her own blade.

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – MIDNIGHT

Cut to Rey leaving her room, having changed from her sleepwear into her Ahch-To training gear.

She walks to the main hanger way, passing a few late-night patrol guards, before walking outside.

We see Maz Kanata sitting in the hanger watch her leave. Rey doesn’t notice her, too deep in her thoughts.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – JUNGLE – EARLY MORNING

Rey runs through the jungle; some time has passed as the sun is beginning to shine. She stops to catch her breath, grabbing some water from her bag.

Suddenly the noise of the jungle goes silent, and Rey sighs, annoyed.

**Rey (Annoyed): You’re not letting me sleep.**

**_Kylo (Off-Screen, Amused): Perhaps you would be more comfortable in a bed, and not a jungle?_ **

Rey turns to face him. He is sitting against the wall in his bedroom, his legs stretched out in front of him. He is clearly in some kind of pain.

**Rey (Worried): You can see where I am?**

**Kylo (Calmly): Some. I see some grass. A few trees. Thousands of free worlds have trees. Not enough to find you if that’s what you're worried about… What can you see from me?**

Rey goes silent, looking towards the pedestal with **the burnt remains of Darth Vader’s helmet** that has appeared near a tree. Kylo follows her eyes, looking to the burned remains.

**Kylo (Quietly): You're becoming a danger to your friends. You will have to leave them soon.**

**Rey: I know. You will destroy us all if I lead you to us.**

**Kylo: Not you. Never you… have you learnt anything about what this is?**

**Rey: No. I can’t ask Luke about it, and well… The Jedi Texts, they’re not exactly page-turners. And besides, I haven’t exactly had time. Between meditation, training, and nightmares I’ve been busy.**

**Kylo (Concerned): Nightmares?**

Rey: It wouldn’t interest you.

**Kylo (Curious): Tell me about them.**

Rey looks angry for a moment, likes she’s about to yell at him, but then she takes notice of his expression. He’s open and looks like he actually cares.

After a moment, her anger clears. Rey walks towards him, sitting on the ground and resting against a tree in front of him.

**Rey: They’re nothing special. Just some evil-looking chair, a red blade, my parent's ship leaving Jakku, and something –**

**Kylo (Cutting her off): Laughing?**

Rey stays quiet a moment in shock.

**Rey: Yes. How did you know?**

**Kylo: Rey. I’ve seen it too. They're not dreams. They are visions. Glimpses into the past and the future, and if The Force is showing both of us, then it wants us to do something about it.**

Rey takes a moment to respond.

**Rey: So, what do we do?**

Kylo stays silent for a moment, thinking.

**Kylo: My whole life… I had a voice that would talk to me. It praised my successes, gave me advice on my failures, talked to me when my parents or Luke wouldn’t. It was Snoke, and his voice was always there. Right up until I chose you. When I killed him to protect you. When I offered you my hand, and you left me.**

Rey looks uncomfortable as Kylo continues.

**Kylo: And then, for the first time in my life, my head was silent, and for the last five years, other than you or Luke, it’s been silent. But I’m feeling a presence. One that isn’t you. It’s not Luke either. Something is trying to get back in. And I’m afraid. Afraid I’ll become a puppet again. So… we will do whatever we have to do. Tell your friends about your vision. See if you can’t identify the laugh. And then, we will discuss what we do from there.**

Suddenly the sound of the jungle cuts back in, and Rey is left alone. She sighs, then gets up and begins to walk back to The Resistance base.


	5. CHAPTER III THE SPY

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COMMON AREA – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to Finn, Poe and Chewie playing Dejarik, the holographic chess game in The Millennium Falcon.

Chewbacca grunts softly.

Finn is leaned back in his chair, looking defeated. Poe leans forward, studying Chewbacca.

**Poe: Are you ever gonna go?**

**Finn (Tired): He can’t beat us every time.**

**Poe: Apparently, he does.**

**Finn (Confused): How does he do it?**

Poe flicks out a finger at Chewbacca.

**Poe: This guy right here? It’s cause he cheats.**

Chewbacca roars at them in outrage. Poe jumps backwards in his seat, his hands held in mocking surrender.

**Poe: I’m kidding!**

**Finn: Oh, come on. Take your turn.**

**Poe: You’re two-hundred-fifty years old.**

**Finn: You're taking forever. That’s cheating.**

**Poe: Of course you’re better than this.**

**Finn: That’s why we think your cheating.**

Rose enters the room.

**Rose: Guys, they’ve activated the signal!**

Chewie growls at them as he stands up.

**Finn: Don’t worry!**

**Poe: We’re not gonna turn it off.**

Chewie growls as he leaves the room.

**Finn: He’s cheating.**

**Poe: Definitely.**

Poe and Finn stand up, hitting the off switch for the game.

EXT – CORUSCANT – LANDING BAY – MIDDAY

Cuts to Finn, Poe, Rose and R2-D2 leave the ship. Chewbacca watches them go from the ramp, before turning and walking back into The Millennium Falcon. 

EXT – CORUSCANT – CITY STREETS – MIDDAY

The planet is the thriving city of Coruscant, which has become The First Order Capital. They are in the lower levels of the city, but still, have to be careful of First Order patrols.

We get a brief shot of Poe following a hologram map, projected from a device that he is holding. A red line weaves around the streets, guiding them to their destination.

EXT – CORUSCANT – CITY STREETS – ALLEYWAY - MIDDAY

The map leads them into an alleyway, where they come across a large door, and Poe knocks on it three times loudly.

A hole opens up, and a TT-8L/Y7 gatekeeper droid emerges.

**TT-8L/Y7: Identification and passcode.**

**Poe: Poe Dameron. The catacombs.**

**TT-8L/Y7: Identification not accepted.**

**Poe (Surprised): What?**

The Droid disappears back inside the door.

**Poe (Muttering): Stupid tattletale droid.**

**Rose: Let Finn try. They did specifically request that he be here.**

**Poe (Disappointed): Yeah whatever.**

He bangs on the door again. The droid once more emerges.

**TT-8L/Y7: Identification and passcode.**

**Finn: FN-2187. The catacombs.**

**TT-8L/Y7: Welcome, FN-2187. Watch your step.**

The door opens after the droid vanishes, and our three heroes’ step inside.

INT – CORUSCANT – MEETING PLACE – MIDDAY

They enter a small room, with a table in the centre.

Four people are in the room, one female and two males wearing dirty clothing and another male who sits at the table, wearing Stormtrooper Commander armour without his helmet, which rests on the table.

**TQ: Welcome, my designation is TQ-937, but you are welcome to call me TQ. Please have a seat.**

TQ gestures to the chairs and Finn and Poe sit across from him, while Rose stays standing. TQ looks at her briefly but doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to focus on Finn.

**TQ: May I just say, face to face Finn, I’m a huge fan. It’s a huge honour. You’re a big hero to me, and many others in The First Order.**

**Rose (Angrily, cutting TQ off): Finn is a Resistance hero, don’t bring him down to your level.**

**Finn (Embarrassed): Rose!**

TQ looks to Rose, staying calm.

**TQ: Finn IS a hero, to all of us. To many more Stormtroopers across The Galaxy, they have heard how Finn rebelled against The First Order. How he made a choice to not serve them. And there are many of them, many who only need a final push to change sides. Some already have. Hiding small pieces of information. Missing a few shots on purpose. Finn showed us that we don’t have to be slaves to them any longer. That just because of how we were raised doesn’t determine who we can be.**

Finn is a little flustered by this. Poe notices this and directs the conversation back onto topic.

**Poe: Sorry TQ, but you said you had some information for us?**

**TQ: Ah right. Apologies. Here.**

He puts a data chip on the table. Poe takes it as R2-D2 rolls up beside the table. Poe places the chip inside the droid, who scans it, then brings up the hologram on the table. The hologram shows The Jedi Temple from the days of The Republic.

**TQ: Kylo Ren has ordered a demolition project. There have been rumours that beneath the building, an ancient Sith Fortress rests. The rumours say that inside this Fortress is part of a weapon of mass destruction. Ren is determined to get it at any cost. Your Jedi…?**

TQ trails off, unsure.

**Finn: Rey, her name is Rey.**

TQ nods in thanks.

**TQ: Rey then, if the rumours of a weapon are true, then there is only one who could be trusted with that power. Rey needs to find the weapon before Ren, or there will be no hope left for us.**

He nods to R2-D2, who deactivates the hologram.

**Finn: Thank you for this. We’ll make sure we get this to The Resistance.**

**TQ: Yes… before you go, I was hoping to ask for one more favour. The three behind me need safe passage away from The First Order. They are willing to join The Resistance, and I was hoping they could come with you.**

Finn stays silent, but looks at the three people, and then looks to Poe hopefully. Poe looks a little worried.

**Poe (Quietly): Finn, may I speak to you for a moment?**

**TQ: Please, take your time. I know it is not an easy thing I ask of you.**

Finn and Poe stand up and walk back to the door to talk quietly in private.

**Poe (Concerned): They may be trying to implement a spy.**

Finn blinks in surprise.

**Finn: I could have been doing the same thing when I rescued you all those years ago.**

**Poe: That was different.**

**Finn: How is that different?**

Poe rubs his eyes, frustrated.

**Poe: You just wanted to get away from The First Order. You didn’t want to join us at first.**

**Finn: I could have just been saying that to trick you. Look you gave me a chance.**

Finn pauses for a moment and takes Poe’s hand.

**Finn (Begging): Please, I’m asking to give them the same opportunity.**

Poe sighs tiredly. He looks at Finn and seeing the determination in his eyes, nods.

**Poe (Tired): I hope I don’t regret this.**

Finn smiles, and they both approach the table again.

**Poe: We would be happy to take you in.**

Rose scoffs, turns, and walks past them to go back outside. Finn glances at her with worry but doesn’t say anything.

**TQ: Thank you so much. Behind me is UB-76.**

UB-76, an eighteen-year-old male, gives a small smile and nod at them.

**TQ: The man to my left is EZ-279.**

EZ-279, a nineteen-year-old male waves with a big grin.

**EZ-279: Sup.**

**TQ: And this young lady is LN-436. I managed to get her out before the programming was really put into effect.**

LN-436, a fifteen-year-old female, doesn’t say anything but gives a little shy wave.

**EZ-279: Thanks for taking us in. We’re looking forward to a chance to prove ourselves to your cause.**

Finn and Poe smile warmly at them.

**Poe: Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance. But I’m not calling you those numbers forever. We’ll find you a true name when you get to your new home.**

**UB-76: Thank you.**

Everyone goes silent when they hear the familiar screams of Tie-Fighters pass overhead.

**Poe: Ok. We have to go. Thank you, TQ, for everything. Resistance follow me!**

Poe leaves followed by the new Resistance members, but Finn hesitates, turning back to TQ who hasn’t left the table.

**Finn: Are you coming with us?**

TQ sighs, shaking his head.

**TQ: I’ll try to keep them off your tail for as long as I can.**

**Finn: I don’t know how we can thank you for this.**

TQ smirks, holding out his hand, Finn takes it, shaking it. **The mutual respect is clear.**

**TQ: Win the war.**

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COMMON AREA – MIDDAY

Finn catches up to Poe as they board The Millennium Falcon. UB, LN and EZ stand in the main common area, looking a little shy and unsure what to do with themselves.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – MIDDAY

Poe and Finn enter the cockpit.

**Poe: Chewie! Time to leave!**

Chewbacca growls in response as he begins the launching sequence.

They hear the sounds of Tie-Fighters.

**Finn: Crap!**

**Poe: Chewie! Now!**

EXT – CORUSCANT – LANDING BAY – MIDDAY

The ship takes off from the ground. 

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – MIDDAY

The ship beings to fly through the buildings, and we watch from inside the cockpit as four Tie-Fighters fly overhead.

**Poe: Rose! Get ready!**

Rose shouts from off-screen.

**_Rose (Off-Screen): On it!_ **

The Falcon beings to shake as the first lot of blasters are fired at it. Poe takes the controls, and beings to weave in-between buildings and other vehicles.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COMMON AREA – MIDDAY

In the main hanger, LN, UB and EZ try to grab something to hold onto, as Rose rushes past them. **LN watches Rose** get to a ladder and begin to descend it. **She tilts her head in curiosity.**

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – BOTTOM GUNNER HOLD – MIDDAY

Rose gets in a gunner hold, seats herself, and aims the guns.

She begins to fire at the Tie-Fighters, hitting one of them, which spirals out of control and crashes into a building nearby. The other three Tie-Fighters break formation but continue to fire on the ship.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – MIDDAY

Back in the cockpit, Chewbacca makes a roar, and points to their left. Poe glances at it and smiles, seeing several large buildings in a state of construction.

**Poe: Great thinking Chewie!**

Poe presses his commlink.

**Poe: Rose! Too many civilians are in danger! Hold your fire until we get to a better area!**

Poe turns the controls, and The Falcon flies full force at the construction site.

EXT – CORUSCANT – CONSTRUCTION SITE – MIDDAY

The Tie-fighters follow and begin to dodge around support beams.

Rose is still trying to hit them, but their movements are too random.

One Tie-fighter comes into sight and is about to fire before a blast suddenly hits its wing, and it crashes into the city below.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – TOP GUNNER HOLD – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to inside the second gunner, where we see **LN firing.**

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – MIDDAY

In the cockpit, Finn gives Poe an ‘I told you’ look, and Poe laughs.

**Poe: Nice shot L! Keep them coming!**

EXT – CORUSCANT – CONSTRUCTION SITE – MIDDAY

LN stays quiet but continues to fire at one of the last Tie-Fighters and manages to shoot it down. However, the last one is more difficult and is unable to be hit by either Rose or LN.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – MIDDAY

Poe sees a building with a massive hole in the middle of it, and he smiles.

**Poe: Rose! L! Fire on the building once we’re through!**

EXT – CORUSCANT – CONSTRUCTION SITE – MIDDAY

The Millennium Falcon flies through the hole in the building, and after a few moments, comes out the other side. The Tie-Fighter makes the mistake of following them, and both LN and Rose fire at the building, causing the rubble to collapse on the last Tie-Fighter.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – MIDDAY

**Finn: Yes! Well done!**

Poe laughs, and Chewbacca roars in excitement.

**Poe: Alright guys! Let’s go home!**

EXT – CORUSCANT – ATMOSPHERE – MIDDAY

They begin flying up towards the atmosphere of the planet, but before they can escape, **The Finalizer appears from Hyperspace.**

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – MIDDAY

**Poe: KRIFF! That’s Ren’s ship!**

**Finn: We need to get out of here before they track us!**

Chewbacca roars in agreement.

EXT – CORUSCANT – ATMOSPHERE – MIDDAY

Immediately, the cannons on the ship begin to fire on The Falcon, and Poe has to dodge under The Finalizer.

The Falcon dodges and weaves through the cannons, while Rose and LN shoot at its cannons, destroying them.

After a few moments, they manage to make it to the other side of The Finalizer.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to back inside the cockpit.

Poe places his hand on the Hyperdrive lever with Chewbacca.

**Poe: Ok! Hyperspace in three… two… one!**

Together they pull down the lever, and The Millennium Falcon shoots into Hyperspace.

INT – THE FINALIZER – THRONE ROOM – MIDDAY

Kylo Ren stands in his throne room with his Knights Of Ren, looking down on the planet.

It is here we can see that **a giant ring has been constructed around the planet.** It is the planet forcefield from Rogue One, however, **it is not activated.**

A First Order officer enters the room, kneeling before him. 

**Officer: Supreme leader, The Millennium Falcon was spotted leaving the planet, Sir.**

Kylo remains silent, so Trudgen Ren speaks up.

**Trudgen Ren: Did you shoot it down? Track it?**

**Officer (Fearfully): No Sir. We weren’t able to trace it.**

Kylo still has his back turned, but his hand clenches angrily.

The officer gulps.

**Vicrul Ren (Amused): Now’s the moment you leave.**

The Officer stays kneeling, afraid not being dismissed by Kylo himself. It seems as if Vicrul has pulled tricks before.

**Kylo Ren (Containing his anger): Your dismissed.**

The Officer stands and almost seems to run from the room in fear. Vicrul laughs.

**Vicrul Ren: They certainly know their place Kylo.**

**Ushar Ren: He’s frightened near to death.**

Vicrul turns her head to acknowledge Ushar.

**Vicrul Ren: Indeed, there was certainly a stench as he fled. New pants might be in order!**

Kylo ignores her, turning to face his Knights.

**Kylo: Vicrul, Kuruk, find the traitor who snuck them in.**

**Kuruk Ren: Yes, Supreme Leader.**

**Vicrul Ren (Cockily): With pleasure.**


	6. CHAPTER IV THE PRICE OF TREACHERY

EXT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – MIDDAY

Vicrul Ren, Kuruk Ren, General Hux and a small squad of Stormtroopers enter The First Order Capital fortress on Coruscant.

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – THRONE ROOM – MIDDAY

They journey to the main throne room, where General Di-lat is waiting.

**Di-lat (Respectfully): Vicrul Ren. General Hux. It is an honour to host you here.**

**Vicrul (Bored): Skip the formalities Di, I’m here regarding your failure. What did The Resistance scum take?**

**Di-lat: Plans for the demolition of The Jedi Temple where copied, but we found the culprit and was able to capture the spy.**

Di-lat presses a button on the table.

**Di-lat: Bring him in.**

TQ is dragged into the room by his arms, he is beaten and bloodied, but still has **a look of defiance in his eye.**

**Hux: So, this is the turncoat?**

**Di-lat: Indeed. Killed five of our men before we were able to subdue him.**

Hux slaps TQ, who spits blood at Hux’s feet.

**TQ: Make you feel like a big man Hux? Slapping a defenceless prisoner? Your nothing more than a coward and a weasel, you’d never be able to amount to anything more than a fool.**

Hux looks irritated, and kicks TQ, and goes to hit him again before he hears Vicrul’s mocking laughter.

Hux glares at Vicrul who continues laughing. Vicrul steps towards TQ, Hux and Di-lat stepping out of the way. She grabs his head.

**Vicrul (Amused): I like you.**

**Suddenly TQ’s head flies from his body** , Vicrul’s scythe dripping with blood. TQ’s body falls to the ground.

The entire room has gone silent, no one speaks, only starring at Vicrul. Vicrul tilts her head as if something had just occurred to her.

**Vicrul: Wait… was that recording?**

Di-lat nods, his face horrified.

**Vicrul: Good. Hux. Release the footage to the public. Show them the price of treachery.**

Vicrul turns to Di-lat, who seems to shake in fear. She stays quiet for a moment, considering something.

**Vicrul: Kuruk.**

Kuruk quickly shoots Di-lat in his leg, causing him to fall to his knees screaming.

**Vicrul: The First Order has no place for weakness. No place for failures. Here, only the strongest will survive.**

Vicrul moves suddenly, bringing her scythe through Di-lat’s chest, causing him to cough up blood. Di-lat stares into Vicrul’s helmet, as the life is sucked from him. She pulls out her weapon, and he falls forward, dead.

Vicrul turns to Hux staring at him silently for a moment. Hux glares back. If he is afraid of being killed, he does his best not to show it.

Vicrul raises her scythe and holds it towards Hux’s neck. She uses it to raise his head slightly.

**Vicrul: Let today be a lesson to you, General Weasel.**

She lowers her blade, turns, and begins to walk out of the room, Kuruk following her. Just before she exits, she pauses.

**Vicrul: Oh, and be a dear and clean that up Hux, I’d hate for The Supreme Leader to arrive to a messy throne.**

The door closes behind them.

Hux continues to glare at the closed door. 

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – LANDING BAY – AFTERNOON

Rey finally returns to The Resistance base. The sun is high in the sky, almost afternoon. She hears a ship returning, and moments after panicked shouting.

She runs to the chaos and finds The Millennium Falcon landing, sparks and flames dancing off it. People are scrambling to put the flames out. Poe exit’s the iconic ship.

**Poe (Panicking): Quickly! Everything’s on fire! It’s all on fire!**

Rey rushes to him.

**Rey (Angrily): What did you do to Han’s ship?!**

**Poe (Angrily): We ran into some trouble all right!**

Finn walks up to them, flanked by the three recruits.

BB-8 rolls up beside them, chirping excitedly. The five of them watch as Rey and Poe argue back and forth.

**Rey: Is there a spy?**

**Poe: Really could have used your help out there.**

Rose walks past them both, R2-D2 beside her.

**Rose: Ignore him. There was nothing you could have done.**

Poe glares at her briefly as she continues to the towards The Resistance command.

**Rey: How did it go?**

**Poe: Really bad actually! Really bad!**

LN steps closer to Finn, looking extremely bewildered and scared over everything new, but seems to find a sense of comfort in Finn.

**EZ: Are… they always like this?**

Finn sighs.

**Finn (Embarrassed): Unfortunately, yes.**

Finn kneels to BB-8, who flicks out one of his gadgets, and they both play a variation of rock paper scissors. Finn wins, BB-8 gives annoyed beeps.

**Finn: Yes!**

BB-8 flicks out its taser gadget shocking Finn briefly, making him yelp, which causes LN to shyly chuckle. 

**Poe (More Calmly): I’m just saying, you’re the best fighter we have. We need you out there, not here!**

**Rey: You know why I can’t. I’m training!**

**Poe (Angry Again): You’ve been training for five years! When are you going to start pulling your weight!**

BB-8 moves towards Poe and Rey, giving a few loud beeps. Both of them stop arguing to turn to BB-8.

**Poe and Rey (Shouting): What!**

Poe then immediately cheers up, dropping down on one knee and patting his droid, laughing.

**Poe (Cheerful): Hey buddy, how you been? Did Rey treat you well?**

BB-8 gives a few chirps, and Poe jumps up, enraged again.

**Poe (Enraged): You shot at my droid?!**

BB-8 turns to Finn and uses his lighter as a thumbs up. Finn facepalms.

**Rey: It was an accident!**

**Poe: How do you accidentally shoot at my droid?!**

**Rey: What did you do to The Falcon?!**

**Poe: The Falcon doesn’t have feelings like he does!**

**Rey: BB-8’s not on fire! Tell me what happened!**

**Poe: You tell me first!**

Rey goes silent for a moment.

**Rey: You know what you are?**

**Poe: What?**

**Rey: You're difficult. Really difficult. You’re a difficult man.**

**Poe (Stuttering in anger): Yeah? Well, you… your! Gah! Forget it!**

Poe storms off, BB-8 rolling behind him.

Rey walks towards Finn and the others, frowning.

**Finn: Hey Rey.**

**Rey: Oh Finn. Hey.**

She smiles at Finn, and they hug each other.

**Rey: Bad mood?**

**Finn: Who, me?**

**Rey: No, him.**

**Finn (Sarcastically): Always.**

**Rey: So how did the mission go? Do we have a spy?**

**Finn: We do, and we have some new recruits.**

Rey notices the young girl hiding slightly behind Finn, and she frowns again.

**Rey (Confused): She’s a kid.**

**Finn: Yeah, and?**

Rey looks at Finn with an exasperated look.

**Rey (Shocked): Finn, we can’t send a child into battle!**

Finn blinks in surprise before a look of panic comes onto his face.

**Finn: What! No! We aren’t, we are just taking care of them, it’s their choice if they want to fight.**

Rey notices UB and EZ.

**Rey: Alright, I’m sorry. I’m Rey, it’s nice to meet all of you.**

UB and EZ glance at Finn, confusion on their faces.

**EZ: This is your Jedi?**

**Finn (Cheerful then Embarrassed): Yep! Rey… The Jedi…**

UB raises an eyebrow.

**UB: Huh. Not what I was expecting. The names UB-76.**

**EZ: And I’m EZ-279. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.**

**Rey (Confused): Your Stormtroopers?**

**Finn (Defensively): Turncoats, like me. Give them a chance.**

Rey raises an eyebrow at him

**Finn (Quietly): Please?**

**Rey: Alright Finn. I trust your judgement. And what’s your name?**

Rey looks towards LN, who shies away from her.

**Finn: She’s LN-436, and she’s one hell of a shot. Took down two Fighters on our escape.**

Rey smiles at her.

**Rey: Really? I may have to get some lessons from you.**

LN smiles shyly back.

**Rey: Anyway, Finn, what information did you get?**

****


	7. CHAPTER V THE FORCE DYAD

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts to inside The Resistance base. The Resistance stands around a massive table, where the hologram of The Jedi Temple is displayed. The camera jumps around as each character speaks.

**Poe: TQ-937 was able to secure the map for us. Apparently, after all this time, there was a Sith Fortress buried underneath The Jedi Temple on Coruscant.**

**Finn: And The Sith are famous for their weapons of mass destruction.**

Poe points at Finn.

**Poe: Exactly, and now Kylo Ren means to take whatever weapon may be inside for his own use.**

**Commander D'Acy: How do we know we can trust this information?**

**Finn: I trust TQ, and my instincts haven’t been wrong before.**

Rose raises an eyebrow.

**Rose: DJ?**

Finn points at her.

**Finn: My instincts have been wrong once before.**

**Lieutenant Connix: They will be tightening their security since your escape. We need some outside help to get inside.**

**C-3PO: If I might interject.**

Everyone turns to look at C3-PO.

**C-3PO: Leia had a contact on The Cloud City of Bespin, who we may be able to contact for help.**

**Rey: Who?**

**C-3PO: General Lando Calrissian of The Rebel Alliance.**

**Maz: Lando was one of the best smugglers out there. If anyone can get you into Coruscant, it’s him.**

**Poe: Alright, 3-PO, Finn, Rose, and BB-8, prepare to leave. I’ll contact Lando before we go. Make sure to pack light, we’re only taking what we need.**

Poe glances at Rey.

**Poe: We’re going to need you on this one. Kylo is guaranteed to be there, and you’re the only one who can stand against him.**

Rey looks a little uncomfortable with the thought of having to fight Kylo Ren but nods anyway.

**Rey (Quietly): Ok.**

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – TEMPLE RUINS – AFTERNOON

Rey sits cross-legged in the middle of the ruins of a temple. Stones levitate around her as she breathes slowly. Suddenly, she opens her eyes, and the stones fall.

**Luke: You’re not concentrating.**

**Rey: I’m sorry. I’m just a little distracted.**

Luke sits cross-legged in front of her, his translucent blue form strong and stable, due to the amount of Force energy on the planet. He is no longer wearing the black robes he uses when appearing before Kylo Ren, and is instead wearing his Ahch-To Jedi robes.

**Luke (Sarcastically): Because of your chats with Ben?**

Rey looks surprised.

**Rey (hissing): Quiet!**

She glances around, afraid that someone has heard him.

**Rey (Quietly): I thought you had forgotten about that.**

**Luke: I haven’t, and the longer it happens… the stronger it will become.**

**Rey: I know… what is it?**

Luke sighs tiredly.

**Luke: You and Ben, are what is known as a Force Dyad. One this strong has not been seen in generations. Even the Dyad I shared with Leia, pales in comparison to the strength of yours. It normally happens in siblings, but sometimes The Force will bring two people together, people who need each other more than anything. The Force brought you and Ben together for a greater purpose, and you will need him as much as he will need you.**

Rey thinks for a moment, seeming to remember something that has been bugging her.

**Rey: So Snoke, didn’t bridge our minds?**

**Luke: He was trying to manipulate you. Tell me, if Snoke had bridged your minds, don’t you think he would have had to actually know where you were to do it?**

Rey stays silent, thinking.

**Luke: Snoke had infected Ben’s mind, every thought or feeling he had, Snoke knew, so when The Force brought you both together, he knew that as well. He tried to use it to his advantage.**

Rey stays silent for a moment.

**Rey: I’ve been having visions. Ben has been having them as well.**

**Luke: Tell me.**

**Rey: A throne, a red blade, my parents leaving me on Jakku, and a voice calling me.**

Luke looks troubled like he knows something more than he is saying.

**Rey: I don’t know what it means, and I’m afraid.**

**Luke (Carefully): Rey… dark shadows are beginning to rise. The Dark Side of The Force has never been stronger. I believe it is preparing for a final battle.**

**Rey: Between The Jedi and The Sith?**

**Luke: Between the light and the dark, the good and the evil.**

Rey thinks for a moment.

**Rey: How do I stop it?**

**Luke: I do not know. But I do know that you and Ben will play a large role in the battle to come, whether as enemy’s or allies I cannot be certain. The hope of bringing Ben back to the light rests upon you.**

**Rey: I don’t know if I’m strong enough to.**

The camera begins to fade to black.

**Luke: You will have to be.**

EXT – CORUSCANT – CAPITAL BUILDING – AFTERNOON

The camera fades in, showing the city of Coruscant.

**_Luke (Off-screen): Before it is too late for him._ **

INT –THE KNIGHT BUZZARD – WEAPONS FORGE – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts to a dark room. A loud banging can be heard.

Cardo Ren is smashing a hammer against some dark metal.

Vicrul Ren stands by him, watching silently.

After a few hits, Cardo picks up the fragment, and holds it up against the remains of **Kylo Ren’s helmet** , glowing with bright orange marks where it has been carefully welded back together.

Cardo slots the last piece into place and picks up his welder.

The camera cuts back to Vicrul’s helmet as it is lit up by the sparks from the welder.

The camera cuts back to Cardo, as he lowers his tool. He picks up the helmet, before turning it around and slamming it onto the table in front of Vicrul.

Vicrul stares into the helmet, and the camera fades to black.

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – THRONE ROOM – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts back into the throne room on Coruscant. ‘

The table in the centre of the room is filled with not only The Knights Of Ren, but also The First Order Supreme Council.

Kylo Ren stands at the end of the table, close to where the throne is, looking out the window at the city.

On the left side of the table, from closest to the seat of Kylo Ren, is an empty seat, where Vicrul Ren would sit, followed by Kuruk Ren, and Ushar Ren.

After Ushar Ren, The Supreme Council begins, consisting of General Amret Engell, an older lady in charge of the training of the new generation of Stormtroopers, Lieutenant Garen, the head of the security for The First Order, and lastly Officer Kandia, who is in charge of The First Order spy network throughout The Galaxy.

On the right side of the table, starting from the closest seat to Kylo Ren, is Ap’Lek Ren, an empty seat for Cardo Ren, and Trudgen Ren.

After Trudgen Ren, General Hux sits, then General Domaric Quinn, who is a combat strategist, then General Bellava Parnadee, who is in charge of First Order special forces, and is a historian of The Galaxy, and lastly Admiral Frantis Griss, who is in charge of The First Order navy. 

**General Hux: The Rebellion of trooper TQ-937 marks the third discovered turncoat in this month alone. Perhaps better conditioning for the troops should be in order.**

General Engell glares at Hux.

**General Amret Engell: Are you questioning my methods, Hux?**

Hux returns the dirty look.

**Hux: Of course I am. When the troopers were under my control, we had nearly no turncoats at all. These errors… have only started when the command of the facilities was transferred to you, Engell.**

**Engell: Need I remind you, that it was under your command that the trooper FN-2187 broke free from his programming, thus leading to the destruction of Starkiller Base?**

General Parnadee rolls her eyes.

**General Parnadee: Yes… because planet-killing weapons have served us well in the past. Starkiller base was a foolish endeavour, and a waste of resources and men, both of which we are dangerously short on.**

**Admiral Griss: Our navy is spread thin. If The Resistance should choose to attack us here, without the shield active yet, that may be a battle we cannot win.**

General Quinn scoffs, glaring at the back of Kylo Ren.

**General Domaric Quinn: Perhaps if The Supreme Leader gave us time to regroup, instead of spreading and wasting our forces on foolish endeavours, chasing myths, we might just stand a chance.**

Kylo does not react, but his head does turn slightly. He has indeed heard Quinn, and The Knights Of Ren, sensing the anger in their master, glance at each other uneasily. The Council is silent for a moment before Officer Kandia speaks up.

**Officer Kandia: I have received intel that The Resistance does indeed plan to attempt a smuggling mission, so their Jedi may retrieve the weapon from the catacombs of The Temple.**

Trudgen glances at the officer.

**Trudgen (Curious): How do they plan to do this?**

**Kandia: My spies have informed me, that they are receiving aid from Bespin. Lando Calrissian, I’m sure your familiar.**

Ushar chuckles.

**Ushar (Amused): We certainly are.**

**Lieutenant Garen: We will need to take extra precautions around the demolition site. I will personally oversee the security for this project myself.**

Ap’Lek Ren shakes his head.

**Ap’Lek: Extra security may not be good enough. We need to prevent The Resistance from even landing on the planet again. We need to cut the mission off at its source.**

Trudgen also shakes his head.

**Trudgen: Perhaps a better course of action would be to allow The Resistance to come here, then we can lead them into a trap. Might even catch their Jedi.**

The doors open, and Vicrul Ren strolls through, her hands are behind her back as if she is hiding something and she stops at the end of the table. Cardo walks past her and takes his seat in his rightful place.

**General Quinn (Sarcastically): How good of you to finally join us, Lady Ren.**

Vicrul tilts her head in curiosity.

**Vicrul (Amused): Is that what they call me? Lady Ren. Hmph… I quite like the sound of that.**

Quinn glares at her.

**_Kylo (Off-Screen): You are certain the scavenger will be on this mission?_ **

Everyone looks to Kylo, who still has not turned around.

**Kandia: I am, Supreme Leader.**

Quinn scoffs again.

**Quinn (Angrily): Your obsession with this girl will be the downfall of The First Order, Ren. Perhaps you should step down as Supreme Leader and give the role to someone more-**

Kylo suddenly turns, his arm flying out, and Quinn’s sentence is cut off as he screams. Quinn flies upwards from his chair, and is slammed into the roof and held there, as Kylo lowers his arm, and approaches the table. Vicrul’s head tilts up as she watches Quinn being strangled.

**Kylo: Ushar, Trudgen, and Ap’Lek.**

Quinn screams again as he is dropped from the roof, hitting the table, and falling onto the floor. Vicrul’s head watches him fall, before looking back to Kylo. Hux moves slightly out of the way as Quinn groans on the floor. 

**Kylo: Go with Vicrul to Bespin and capture the scavenger. I want her alive. The rest of you are dismissed.**

General Hux and the rest of The Supreme Council stand up and begin to make their way outside the door, passing Vicrul Ren. Quinn stands up after a moment and silently follows them out.

**Vicrul: Understood Kylo. Oh, but before we go, I do have one last gift.**

Vicrul pulls what she is holding forward, and steps around the table, walking closer to Kylo. She places it on the table in front of him. It is his mask. Kylo picks it up, staring at it. He looks conflicted.

**Vicrul: You have no idea how long it took to find the pieces, I had to improvise on a few parts but no matter. It looks far better now, in my opinion.**

**Cardo: There are some Force suppressers of my own design inside it. It’ll help to keep anyone from peering into your mind.**

Vicrul nods.

**Vicrul: Might even help to keep your you-know-what under control.**

The Knights glance at Vicrul, clearly confused, but decide not to comment on it. They are not bothered by Kylo and Vicrul keeping secrets from the rest of the group. 

**Kuruk: Well it certainly looks cool and intimidating.**

**Ushar: Yeah, and besides, you can’t be a Ren without a helmet. It’s kind of our thing.**

Vicrul claps her hands together.

**Vicrul: Anyway, no need to thank us. Knights!**

She pauses for dramatic effect.

**Vicrul (Dramatically): Let’s hunt.**

Vicrul turns and leaves the room, The Knights assigned to her also following.

The camera goes back to Kylo’s face. 

**_Luke Skywalker (Through his mind): Ben… If you put that on…_ **

Kylo looks angry for a moment.

**Kylo: There is no going back.**

He puts the helmet on as the scene fades to black.


	8. CHAPTER VI THE CALL TO ADVENTURE

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – HANGER BAY – EVENING

Finn picks up a bag, and glances over to see both UB-76 and EZ-279 chatting quietly amongst themselves. LN is nowhere to be found. Finn approaches them, and they go silent.

**Finn: You can come with us if you want.**

UB and EZ glance at each other, before shaking their heads.

**UB: Nah… Poe’s asked us to speak with some of the leading officers, to give any intel on The First Order that we can, so if we begin the final battle, we’re well prepared.**

Finn smiles, patting him on the shoulder.

**Finn: When.**

**EZ: Right, when.**

Finn leaves them and boards The Millennium Falcon.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – LAKE – EVENING

Rey stands looking out towards the lake where Leia’s funeral was held. She looks worried.

**Rey (Whispering): Why can’t I feel you?**

Maz comes up beside her, looking concerned.

**Maz (Comforting): Rey… are you ok?**

Rey turns to face her.

**Rey: It’s nothing.**

Maz looks like she doesn’t believe her, but Poe approaches both of them.

**Poe: Rey. It’s almost time to go.**

Rey nods at him.

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – REY’S QUARTERS – EVENING

The camera cuts back to inside Rey’s room, who is now wearing her white fabric Jedi robes. She is using a tool to tighten two parts of her staff together.

After a moment, she holds the tool with her mouth so she can use both of her hands. She picks up one half of the Kyber crystal from the Skywalker Lightsaber.

She holds up her assembled hilt and flicks open a compartment near the emitter. She places the crystal inside and closes it again. Then she grabs the tool from her mouth and tightens a screw to hold the compartment closed.

There is still a lot of spare parts from her staff lining the table, but she does not need them.

The camera focuses on the hilt. It is a double-bladed sabre, built using selected parts from her staff, and it has a switch in the middle of the hilt, which allows it to be split into two separate blades.

She stands up, admiring her work before she takes a deep breath.

She presses the button on one side, and **the blue blade ignites**.

She smiles and presses the button on the other side, and the second blade activates. Her lightsaber is complete.

She deactivates the blades.

_**Luke (Off-Screen): Well done. You have crafted a fine weapon.** _

She turns to smile at Luke, bowing her head slightly.

**Rey: Thank you, Master.**

Luke looks to be a mixture of both proud and worried.

** Luke: Rey… good luck. **

Rey nods in thanks and clips the handle to her belt.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – EVENING

The camera cuts to the inside of The Millennium Falcon, as Poe, Chewbacca, Finn, Rose, Rey, and C3-PO enter.

Poe sits in the front seat with Chewbacca, Finn and Rose sit behind them, while Rey and C3-PO stand. They smile at one another as they fly out of the atmosphere and enter Hyperspace.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – NIGHT

A little while later, in the cockpit of The Falcon.

**Poe: We will be in Bespin territory in a few hours.**

Poe glance back at the group.

**Poe: Chewie and I can handle this. I want you to all go and get some rest. I’ll need you ready to go.**

Rey nods.

**Rey: Ok. I’ll swap out with you in three-**

They hear a noise.

**Finn: What was that?**

Rey closes her eyes, concentrating.

**Rey: We have a stowaway.**

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COMMON AREA – NIGHT

They follow Rey out of the cockpit and find a sheet thrown over some spare parts.

Rey lifts the sheet and stares at the girl hiding under it. LN blinks in surprise.

**LN: Ummm… hi?**

**Finn: L? What are you doing here?**

Rose steps towards LN, her hand moving to her blaster on her hip.

**Rose (Angry): Selling us out to The First Order. I knew they couldn’t be trusted!**

LN recoils in fear from Rose.

**LN (Scared): What! No…**

**Rose: Your lying, we should throw her in a cell where she belongs.**

Finn steps in front of LN, shielding her from Rose. LN is shaking in fear. Finn and Rose look like they are about to go to blows with each other. Poe steps in-between them.

**Poe: Now hold on, I’m sure there is a perfect explanation as to why she stowed away, right L?**

LN nods her head in a panic.

**LN: I… I just wanted to help…**

Rey kneels beside her, taking LN’s hand trying to calm her.

**Rey: LN, I’m grateful that you want to help us, but this is a very dangerous mission behind enemy lines-**

**LN (Interrupting her): Yes, I know! That’s why I wanted to help! I grew up on Coruscant. I know how to get you to The Jedi Temple. None of you knows Coruscant like I do, I can help you… please… just let me prove myself…**

Finn kneels beside her as well. He seems to be studying her face, thinking hard. Then he smiles at her.

**Finn: Alright, you can come with us.**

**Poe: What! Finn have you lost your mind!**

**Finn: She brings up a good point. And besides, I think we are going to need her.**

**Rose: And how could you possibly tell?**

Rey and Finn share a look at each other, **something passes between them** , and Rey widens her eyes in surprise. LN looks extremely confused at both of them.

**Finn: A feeling.**

Rose scoffs and storms from the room.

**Poe: Listen, your feelings are great and all, but we can’t seriously be about to…**

**Rey: She’s coming. We’ll need her.**

Poe looks at her, then back to Finn, then at LN. He looks at Chewbacca, who gives a short nod and growl in response.

Poe sighs. Then he smiles.

**Poe: Well I’ve been outvoted… welcome to the team… ok, I don’t want to be calling you LN the entire mission.**

LN keeps fidgeting under everyone’s stares.

**Finn: Lyn.**

LN looks at Finn in surprise.

**LN: Lyn?**

The three adults smile at her. Chewbacca growls in approval.

**Poe: It suits her.**

**Lyn: Lyn? Yeah, I kind of like the sound of that.**

She giggles.

**Rey: Then welcome to The Resistance Lyn, the best marksmen in The Galaxy.**

Lyn stands up and follows Poe and Chewbacca back to the cockpit. Rey and Finn watch them go, before turning to each other. 

**Rey: Why didn’t you tell me sooner?**

**Finn: Because I didn’t really know. It was only when I heard you talking about your training with Luke that I started to figure it out.**

Rey smiles at him.

**Rey: Well maybe when this is all over, I can show you a few things?**

Finn smiles in response.

**Finn: Yeah… I think I’d like that.**

EXT – SPACE – BESPIN

The camera cuts to outside as The Millennium Falcon leaves Hyperspace. The massive gas planet of Bespin looms in front of them.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – EARLY MORNING

The camera cuts back into the cockpit of The Falcon.

Poe flicks a few switches.

**Poe: This is General Poe Dameron of The Resistance, requesting permission to land.**

A few moments pass, before a women’s voice, returns over the frequency.

_**Officer (Off-Screen): We read you, General Dameron. You are permitted to land on platform three hundred and twenty-seven.** _

Poe smiles.

**Poe: Thank you.**

EXT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – EARLY MORNING

The Millennium Falcon flies down towards the massive structure floating in the sky.

EXT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – PLATFORM 327 – EARLY MORNING

The Millennium Falcon lands on the platform, and a small crowd of people begin to approach, the lead wearing his signature cape. They exit the ship and meet them halfway.

**Lando: Well well well. Leading The Resistance now Dameron? You’ve certainly gone places.**

Chewie roars in happiness, rushing forward and pulling Lando into a hug, as he laughs.

**Lando (Happy): How you been, you old carpet?**

Chewbacca growls some responses, as he lets Lando go.

**C3-PO: Oh, hello there! General, this is Lando Calrissian of The Rebellion.**

**Finn (Interrupting): Yeah 3-PO, we know. Sir, it’s an honour to meet you.**

Lando shakes Finn’s hand, chuckling.

Lando turns to see Rey and smiles.

**Lando (Flirtatiously): And who is this lovely lady?**

He reaches forward, taking Rey’s hand and kissing it.

Rey smiles, blushing a little.

**Rey (Embarrassed): I’m Rey.**

**Lando (Flirtatiously): Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Tell me, which of you gentlemen is third-wheeling?**

Rey chuckles, smirking at Poe and Finn.

**Rey (Teasing): That be the lovely lady.**

Finn coughs, a little uncomfortable, while Poe has a brief look of embarrassment.

**Poe (Embarrassed): Ok! That’s enough of that. Lando, we need a favour.**

Lando turns serious.

**Lando: Of course. If you will follow me. Your ship is prepared and ready to go. It’s one from my personal collection in the old days, her names The Aurora.**

One of Lando’s assistances, recognised as Lobot, puts his finger to his headset, his eyes widening.

**Lobot: Sir, something large is coming out of Hyperspace!**

They look up as a First Order Star-Destroyer appears in the atmosphere. The Destroyer is named **The Huntress, a Star-Destroyer under the command of Vicrul Ren.**

Tie-Fighters begin to fly down, firing on the floating city as alarms begin to go off.

**Lando (Annoyed): Oh, come on! Not again!**

Chewie roars in response.

**Poe: Ok! Time to go!**

Lando begins to run down the platform, his people following. Finn grabs Lyn’s hand, and run on ahead with Rey, and Chewbacca. Poe and Rose trail behind.

INT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – HALLWAY – EARLY MORNING

The camera cuts to inside the city, with our heroes running down the halls. They pause at an intersection, and Lando turns to his followers.

**Lando: Activate the emergency protocols and evacuate yourselves. Follow the plan.**

The followers nod and turn down another pathway. Lando turns back to The Resistance.

**Lando: This way, quickly now.**

Rose grabs Poe’s hand as everyone runs ahead, and they both stop. 

Poe turns to her annoyed.

**Poe: Rose! Run now, talk later!**

Rose shakes her head.

**Rose (Angry): You don’t find it suspicious that LN snuck aboard, and as soon as we get here, the city is attacked!**

Poe glances up towards the door before he shakes his head.

**Poe: The First Order has spies everywhere. We will deal with this later, ok. Now let’s go!**

Rose frowns but runs down the bridge after him.

EXT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – PLATFORM 327 – EARLY MORNING

The Knight Buzzard lands next to The Millennium Falcon, and Vicrul Ren, followed by the other Knights, approaches the ship.

**Ap’Lek: Well, they are certainly here.**

Ushar looks at Ap’Lek.

**Ushar (Sarcastically): Really? I couldn’t tell.**

Vicrul Ren chuckles and approaches the ship, and she holds her hand out, concentrating.

The camera becomes her point of view, as a dark red trail begins to appear, leading from The Falcon into the open hallways. **This is a new Force ability, called Force Track.**

**Vicrul: Follow me.**


	9. CHAPTER VII ATTACK ON BESPIN

INT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – HALLWAY – EARLY MORNING

The Resistance has made their way to the lower levels of Cloud City, but they are stopped by four Stormtroopers.

**Stormtrooper 1: The Jedi!**

**Stormtrooper 2: Surrender Resistance!**

Rey uses The Force to knock them all away, and they are knocked unconscious. Lyn laughs at how easily they went down.

**Lyn: That’s so cool!**

Rey smiles at her.

Suddenly the music becomes hauntingly quiet, a soft uneasy melody, as Rey and Finn both pause.

**Rey (Quietly): Can you feel that?**

**Finn: I can. Something dark.**

Rey closes her eyes in concentration and after a moment, snaps them open again.

**Rey: We’re being tracked.**

**Poe: What! How?**

Rey turns to the group, shaking her head.

**Rey: I don’t know. We need to split up. I’ll lead Kylo away, you guys get the ship and then come and get me.**

Poe looks like he is about to argue before he thinks about it for a moment, and nods.

**Poe: Got it. Stay safe.**

Rey nods, and goes down one hallway, by herself. The rest of the group goes down the other way.

A few moments later Vicrul Ren and The Knights walk into the room. Vicrul gazes down both pathways.

**Vicrul: They’ve split up. The scavenger is alone, I’m going after her. Trudgen, take the others and follow the halls down to the platforms. If they do not surrender willingly, kill them.**

Trudgen nods.

**Trudgen: Understood.**

Vicrul follows along the path of Rey, while Trudgen leads the others after The Resistance.

EXT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – AURORA PLATFORM – EARLY MORNING

Lando and the others arrive on a platform, with the smuggler's ship waiting.

**Lando: There! That’s The Aurora!**

Poe stops running to stare at it in confusion.

**Poe: That’s The Aurora?! It’s not exactly stealthy!**

The Aurora is a rather pristine pleasure ship.

**Lando: Trust me, you’ll fit right in with the rest of the ships on Coruscant. Now let’s go!**

**_Trudgen (Tauntingly) (Off-Screen): Not so fast Resistance._ **

Our heroes turn around, seeing The Knights Of Ren standing on the platform.

**Ushar (Amused): I’m afraid you’ll have to cancel your vacation plans. Your all coming with us.**

Stormtroopers run out on to the platform, aiming their blasters at our heroes.

Poe and Finn glance at each other, before they slowly put their hands up. The others follow their lead.

**Poe: Come on man.**

Poe looks at Trudgen.

**Poe: Well, I’m assuming you’re a man. You know, all you Sith people and your helmets, it’s getting a little hard to tell who’s who.**

The Knights Of Ren glance at each other, confused. In the background, BB-8 is sneaking around crates, moving his way closer to The Knights.

**Poe: I mean, you even get little voice changer thingy’s now. How do you tell each other apart?**

**Ap’Lek (Confused): We… very clearly have different helmets then each other.**

Poe gestures to him.

**Poe: Yeah, but your all wearing grey. Like come on, put some colour in your appearance. Grey and black is just getting old at this point.**

BB-8 is now in position behind The Knights Of Ren. Ushar casually leans against his club.

**Ushar (Helpfully): Vicrul Ren has some silver on their helmet.**

Poe waves his hand at him.

**Poe: Well I guess that’s something. But silver is still very close to grey.**

Trudgen Ren growls, before smacking Ushar on the back of his helmet. He points his blade at Poe.

**Trudgen (Shouting): Enough! Our mission is to capture them, not exchange fashion tips!**

Poe blinks before he looks offended.

**Poe: Wow. I’m feeling very attacked right now. I’m just trying to help you guys out, but whatever. It was a boring conversation anyway. Hit it BB-8!**

BB-8 gives a loud chirp, and flicks out its lighter, lighting a container of fuel.

The Knights turn as BB-8 speeds past them, and the makeshift bomb explodes, causing a shockwave to knock over The Knights and Stormtroopers.

**Poe: Time to go!**

The Knights are the first to recover, and Ushar runs and jumps, landing in front of the ship ramp, just before the heroes get to it. He points his club at Poe’s chest.

**Ushar: Sorry man, I like you and all, but it’s nothing personal. Just got a job to do.**

Poe shrugs.

**Poe: Ah, don’t worry about it.**

Poe pulls out his blaster, shooting Ushar who grunts, then swings his club, forcing them all to split up.

Rose and Lando take cover together, firing on the Stormtroopers.

Finn grabs Lyn and makes another go for the ship when Ap’Lek lands in front of him. Ap’Lek swings his axe, and Finn throws both himself and Lyn back.

Finn tries to grab Ap’Lek’s axe, but Ap’Lek flips the axe around, causing Finn to fall forward. Ap’Lek very quickly pulls the handle around Finn’s neck, pulling him into a chokehold.

Meanwhile, C3-PO stands in the middle of the platform watching.

**C3-PO: Oh! Master Finn! You’re in trouble.**

Finn grabs the handle of the axe, trying to pull it away from his throat.

**Finn (Straining): Well then help me!**

**C3-PO: My apologies Sir, but my programming strictly forbids me from harming a living being.**

**Finn (Straining): Seriously!**

Ap’Lek grunts as something hits him over the head, and Finn manages to roll away from him. Ap’Lek stands up and begins to approach Lyn, who is holding a bent pipe. Lyn backs away in fear.

Finn takes a running start and slams into Ap’Lek, sending him over the edge of the platform. Ap’Lek gives a cry of surprise as he falls out of view, dropping his axe on the platform.

Finn walks to the edge of the platform, and glances down, seeing Ap’Lek has managed to grab hold of some railings but decides to leave him be, turning back to Lyn.

**Finn: Thanks.**

Lyn nods, a small smile on her face.

**Lyn (Cheerfully): No problem!**

Chewbacca roars.

**Poe: Chewie’s right! We need to leave now!**

Poe dodges another blow from Ushar.

Trudgen lands a little bit in front of Chewbacca.

**Trudgen: You know, I’ve always wanted to hunt Wookie!**

Chewie aims his bow-caster and fires. Trudgen runs and flips over the shot, dodging from side to side as Chewbacca fires three more shots, working his way closer to the Wookie. 

Finally, he jumps, and swings his blade downwards at Chewie, aiming to kill.

Chewbacca steps out of the way of the blade but reaches up and **catches Trudgen by the throat**. Trudgen drops his blade in surprise.

Chewbacca roars into the helmet of Trudgen and then throws him far from the platform.

Trudgen can only scream as he falls to the planet below.

EXT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – PLATFORM – EARLY MORNING

Meanwhile, Rey is on an empty platform, having reached a dead end. She turns, and watches as Vicrul Ren emerges, drawing her weapon.

**Rey (Confused): You’re not Ben.**

Vicrul laughs.

**Vicrul: And you’re the scavenger I’ve heard so much about. I’m afraid your boyfriend is not here; he was otherwise engaged, so you’ll have to deal with me instead.**

Rey raises an eyebrow.

**Rey: And may I know who you are?**

**Vicrul: I am known as Vicrul Ren, Lady Ren, or The Huntress. You can take your pick.**

Vicrul aims her scythe at Rey.

**Vicrul: Do us all a favour and come quietly, I’d hate to hurt the master’s pet.**

**Rey: Not an option.**

Rey ignites one side of her Lightsaber, and Vicrul laughs.

**Vicrul: Then let’s see what you are made of, Jedi!**

The two charge at one another. The camera cuts away just before they clash.

EXT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – AURORA PLATFORM – EARLY MORNING

Meanwhile, the others are bunkered down, having to run and dodge the remaining Knights Of Ren’s attacks.

More Stormtroopers begin to run onto the platform, and Lando and Rose are cut off from The Aurora. Poe, Finn, Lyn, and Chewie have made it to The Aurora.

Poe turns back to see the situation as C3-PO also boards the ship.

**Poe: Lando! Rose!**

**Rose: GO!**

**Lando: We’ll hold them off!**

**Poe: We’ll come back for you!**

**Rose: GO!**

The ship begins to rise, with Poe still standing on the ramp.

He watches as Stormtroopers aim their blasters at Lando and Rose, who throw their weapons away, holding their hands up.

Poe growls in frustration and enters the ship as it flies away from the platform. 

EXT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – PLATFORM – EARLY MORNING

Rey flips over Vicrul, who swings her scythe widely. Rey lands behind her and uses The Force to push Vicrul forwards. Vicrul is knocked backwards but digs her scythe into the ground, stopping herself from falling off the platform. 

Vicrul straightens herself before she chuckles.

**Vicrul: Not bad. I see why my dear Kylo has the hots for you. But let’s see how you go against… THIS!**

Vicrul raises her left hand, and suddenly a single shot of **black Force lightning** flies from her fingers. Rey is taken by surprise and is sent flying backwards, hitting the wall behind her.

Vicrul laughs again.

**Vicrul: Come on Jedi! You can do better than that, surely!**

Rey grits her teeth, and stands back up, and begins to approach the centre of the platform again, her blade raised in front of her, cautious.

Vicrul studies her.

Vicrul: Your posture is rather good. But let’s see how you do if I move like this.

Vicrul begins to circle to the left, and Rey makes the same movements, circling together around the centre of the platform.

**Vicrul: Good. Very good. Now…**

Vicrul suddenly jumps forward, swinging her scythe, and Rey rolls under the weapon, coming up behind Vicrul. She turns to hit Vicrul but is immediately hit with another shot of the black lightning. This time, she is only knocked onto her back a few steps away.

**Vicrul (Mockingly): Maybe not as good as I first thought.**

Rey growls and stands back up. She activates the second side of her Lightsaber, before flicking a clip in the centre of the hilt, the sabre splitting into two separate blades.

Rey runs forward, swinging both of her blades. Vicrul blocks one and dodges the other. Rey continues to attack, but Vicrul simply continues to dance around her attacks, only blocking with her scythe if she absolutely needs to.

Rey is panting hard and is getting tired. She thrusts her right blade forward, and Vicrul dodges to the right. In one quick movement, Vicrul reaches out with her left hand and grabs Rey’s arm before she can recover.

Rey’s eyes widen in surprise, and she looks up into the helmet of Vicrul Ren. The odd angle has left her completely open, as Vicrul swings the blunt end of her scythe, hitting Rey in the head with it.

Rey stumbles backwards from the hit to her head, but due to Vicrul still holding her arm, she doesn’t fall.

Vicrul pulls her arm, and Rey is instead pulled forward, falling onto her front, her Lightsabers rolling away from her as she groans in pain, stunned.

Vicrul stands over her, shaking her head in disappointment.

**Vicrul: You left your side open. Rookie mistake I’m afraid.**

Rey manages to roll onto her back, gripping her head in pain.

Vicrul: Oh well. Come along now dear. I’m sure Kylo has something special planned for you.

Suddenly, The Aurora flies down, with its hanger door open. Lyn and Finn stand on the ramp and aim their blasters.

They fire at Vicrul, who raises her hand, freezing the blaster bolts in mid-air. However, she has taken her attention off of Rey, who uses The Force to push Vicrul flying backwards. Vicrul hits the wall, and Rey stands up, using The Force to grab her Lightsabers.

**Finn: Come on!**

Rey makes a running jump off the platform, and Finn catches her arm. Vicrul Ren has recovered and raises her arms.

Black Force lightning flies from her fingers, hitting the ship.

INT – THE AURORA – COCKPIT – EARLY MORNING

In the cockpit, Poe and Chewbacca cry out in shock.

**Poe: What the hell is this!**

EXT – BESPIN – CLOUD CITY – PLATFORM – EARLY MORNING

On the ramp, Lyn pulls out a thermal detonator and throws it at Vicrul. Vicrul sees it, and jumps backwards, stopping the lightning.

The Aurora quickly flies away, as Vicrul uses The Force to grab the explosive, and throw it back towards the ship. The detonator misses and explodes on the way down to the planet below.

Vicrul sighs in annoyance, and holds out her hand, her scythe returning to it. 

Vicrul presses a hand to her helmet as Ap’Lek commlinks her.

**_Ap’Lek (Over Comm): Vicrul, the majority got away, but we have prisoners. They will need to return._ **

**Vicrul: Bring them to The Huntress and take their ship as well. I’ll deal with them there.**

INT – THE AURORA – COMMON AREA – EARLY MORNING

In the common area of The Aurora, Rey falls backwards onto a seat. Finn places his blaster back on the weapons rack and approaches her, a look of concern on his face. Rey groans gripping her head, where a red mark is beginning to appear.

**Finn: Rey? Are you ok?**

Rey nods her head but winces. Lyn places her weapon on the rack and glances at them both. We hear the familiar build-up and boom of The Aurora entering Hyperspace, and a few moments later, Poe appears in the doorway.

**Poe: Ok, does someone want to tell me what the hell was that?**

In the background, Lyn opens up a cupboard and searches through it.

**Rey: I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like it.**

**Lyn: Ah ha!**

Lyn manages to pull something out of another cabinet and approaches them.

**Lyn: Here, hold this against your head.**

Rey takes the icepack, gives a quick smile at Lyn before pressing it to her forehead.

Poe shakes his head in disbelief.

**Poe: Leia told me about how some Force-sensitives could summon lightning, but I’d have never thought it could be black!**

Rey shakes her head, then glances around.

**Rey: Where’s Rose and Lando?**

Finn sighs.

**Finn: We’ll come back for them.**

Poe seems troubled, but nods.

**Poe: The mission comes first. Let’s get to Coruscant.**


	10. CHAPTER VIII INTERROGATION CHAPTER VIII: INTERROGATION

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – COMMUNICATIONS – MIDDAY

The camera cuts back to inside The Resistance base. Lieutenant Connix holds a headpiece up to her ear before she puts it down and runs away from the table.

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND – MIDDAY

She arrives at the hologram table, where Maz Kanata and Commander D’Acy sit together.

**Connix: Commander.**

D’Acy turns to look at Connix.

**Connix: We have received word that The First Order attacked Bespin. Rose and Lando were captured.**

D’Acy and Maz look concerned.

**D’Acy: And the others?**

Connix shakes her head.

**Connix: They were able to escape as far as we know.**

D’Acy nods her head.

**D’Acy: Connix, inform The Resistance to be on high alert, and expect an attack at any moment.**

Connix looks surprised.

**Connix: You think Rose or Lando would give us up?**

Maz sighs, almost sadly.

**Maz: They wouldn’t, not willingly, but The Dark Side of The Force has… unnatural ways of getting people to speak.**

Connix nods and turns to leave.

**Maz: Connix?**

Connix turns back to Maz.

**Maz: Was a young girl with them? Brown hair?**

Connix thinks for a moment, then nods.

**Connix: My informant mentioned something about a child escaping with them.**

Maz nods her thanks, and Connix leaves.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – JUNGLE – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to outside of The Resistance base, where Maz begins to approach UB and EZ, who stands near the jungle, looking worried. UB and EZ are now wearing Resistance soldier uniforms.

**Maz: UB, EZ.**

They turn to face Maz.

**UB (Concerned): Sorry… Maz right? Have you found LN? Is she safe?**

Maz nods.

**Maz: She is… sort of safe. She stowed away on the mission to Bespin.**

UB groans in frustration.

**UB: I knew I should have kept a better eye on her!**

Maz chuckles.

**Maz: You worry too much. She is with Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, and Rey. Trust me, there isn’t anyone better to keep her safe.**

EZ laughs.

**EZ: Since when did you become a parent?**

UB glares at him. Maz smiles.

**Maz: You remind me of an old friend UB.**

UB looks at her with curiosity.

**UB: Really? Who?**

Maz smiles warmly.

**Maz: His name was Ubbe. He was kind, caring, and very protective of his friends.**

UB frowns.

**UB: What happened to him?**

Maz becomes saddened.

**Maz (Quietly): He was killed by The First Order.**

UB and EZ glance at each other awkwardly.

**UB: I’m… sorry.**

**EZ: Yeah. He seems like a good person.**

Maz smiles at them both.

**Maz: You have yet to pick a name, correct?**

UB and EZ nod.

**Maz: I believe he would have been honoured if you carried on his legacy.**

UB blinks in surprise.

**UB: Maz… are you sure?**

Maz nods, and EZ laughs.

**EZ (Amused): Hey, your letters even matched up! Who knows, maybe defeating The First Order will be just as easy!**

EZ’s eyes go wide in realisation.

**EZ: Easy… E-Z. Right well, I’m sorted as well.**

Ubbe deadpans at his friend.

**Ubbe: Seriously?**

**Easy: Yep! Call me Easy from now on!**

Ubbe continues to stare at his friend for a moment, before he rubs his eyes, chuckling.

The camera fades to black.

INT – THE HUNTRESS – TORTURE CHAMBER – MIDDAY

The camera fades into a detention cell on The Huntress.

Rose is held up by two chains attached to her arms. Lando is nowhere to be seen.

She groans and looks up as the door slides open. Vicrul Ren enters the room, Ushar and Ap’Lek trail in behind her.

Vicrul steps in front of Rose and seems to tilt her head in curiosity.

**Vicrul: A mechanic, turned commander. How curious.**

Rose doesn’t answer but instead spits at Vicrul.

 **The spit hovers in mid-air, and beings to shake itself into a little ball**.

**Vicrul: Come now… let us not resort to baser instincts.**

The ball of spit falls to the floor.

**Rose (Growling): Go… to… hell.**

Vicrul begins to chuckle before she laughs properly for a few moments. Then suddenly she moves forward, so quickly Rose doesn’t even see it coming. Vicrul grabs Roses face by the chin.

**Vicrul (Deadly Serious): I’m not sure if you have noticed my dear, but I AM hell. I am the monster in the shadows, the hunter, the reaper of souls.**

Vicrul releases Rose’s face.

**Vicrul (Back to her sarcastic tone): It seems as though we have gotten off-topic. You lasted well against normal methods, much better than I would have thought from a mechanic.**

**Rose (Angrily): I’m not telling you anything.**

Vicrul chuckles again and begins to circle Rose, moving out of the frame of the camera. 

_**Vicrul (Off-Screen): I had hoped you would be more willing. It seems like such an effort to have to extract the information, one I would rather not have to put in.** _

Rose growls.

**Rose (Sarcastically): Well, I’d hate to be such an inconvenience for you.**

Vicrul’s helmet snaps back into the frame, extremely close to Rose’s face.

**Vicrul: And I thank you for being so considerate. So… are you going to tell me your base is?**

Rose smirks.

**Rose: No. I’m not afraid of you. I know your methods; your torture can’t break me.**

Vicrul laughs again and stands up straight.

**Vicrul: I’m afraid you don’t. My dear Kylo… tends to be far more direct, forceful, with his integration.**

Vicrul holds her hand up, and **black lightning begins to cackle between her fingers**.

She begins to move her hand closer, and Rose tries to move her head away, trying to avoid the lightning sparking closer to her. Vicrul’s hand stops just before touching Rose, the lightning still sparking between Vicrul’s fingers.

**Vicrul: I… like to draw things out.**

Vicrul goes silent for a moment, the black lightning still dances between her fingers.

**Vicrul (Comforting): You had a sister yes? Paige Tico, am I right?**

Rose tries to bite Vicrul’s hand, but her head suddenly snaps backwards, held in place by The Force.

**Vicrul (Amused): Did you forget about the lightning? You're lucky I care about your wellbeing.**

Vicrul begins to move her hand closer, and Roses eyes widen in fear, as the lightning begins to spark closer to her. Vicrul pauses, then suddenly grabs the string around Rose's neck, the lightning disappearing.

Rose struggles, and Vicrul lifts the medallion, studying it.

**Vicrul: Ah… one of a kind.**

Vicrul glances back at Rose's face.

**Vicrul (Tauntingly): What with the other being obliterated in open space.**

Vicrul tugs the medallion, and the string snaps. Vicrul moves away from Rose as she struggles.

Vicrul holds the medallion up to eye level.

**Rose (Panicking): Give that back! You have no right to it!**

Vicrul’s head glances back to Rose, and she points a finger at her.

**Vicrul: The thing with that, Miss Tico, is I don’t actually care. But…I can give it back to you, if you just answer one… little… question.**

Rose shakes her head, glaring at Vicrul.

**Vicrul: So, tell me, Rose. Is this, worth the information I ask? Is the last piece of your sister, the symbol of the bond that you shared, is it not worth the location of The Resistance base? A few words, that’s all I need. Tell me, and I’ll happily return it.**

Rose glares at Vicrul, then glances back to the medallion. She goes to speak, then goes silent again. Finally, she closes her eyes and turns her head away.

**Rose (Quietly): No… it isn’t.**

Vicrul wraps the string around her hand and hides the medallion from view.

**Vicrul: Pity. I’ll let you think about it for a while.**

Vicrul glances back to Ushar and Ap’Lek.

**Vicrul: Put her back in with the old man. Let them reach a decision together.**

Ap’Lek nods.

**Ap’Lek: Understood.**

Vicrul turns back to Rose, seeming to consider something before she turns and walks from the room.

Rose watches her go with a glare as Ushar and Ap’Lek approach her.

The door shuts, and the camera cuts to black.


	11. CHAPTER IX CORUSCANT STREETS

EXT – CORUSCANT – LANDING BAY – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to Coruscant, where The Aurora has already landed in a shipyard. Lyn exits the ship first, followed by Finn, Poe, C3-PO, Chewbacca and then Rey.

BB-8 rolls down the ramp and Poe turns back to the droid.

**Poe: BB-8, stay with the ship. Keep it ready to go.**

The droid gives a dejected beep, sad at not being able to go on the mission and rolls back up the ship ramp.

**Finn: Lyn? Which way to The Temple?**

Lyn looks out into the crowded streets.

**Lyn: This way, follow me.**

EXT – CORUSCANT – CITY STREETS – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to inside the city streets. Lyn is still leading them.

**Lyn: It’s just a little…**

She pauses, seeing something on a holoscreen behind a window.

She turns and approaches the display. Finn watches her in confusion.

**Finn: Lyn? You ok?**

She stays silent, and Finn, Poe, and Rey approach behind her.

Lyn’s face is blank as we see the security footage from the throne room. TQ is kneeling on the floor in the footage, Vicrul Ren standing over him. Vicrul Ren reaches forward, cupping TQ’s head in her hand.

**Vicrul (Hologram) (Amused): I like you.**

Lyn screams and her hands fly to her mouth in shock as TQ is decapitated.

Poe turns his head away and closes his eyes in shame. Finn and Rey both looked shocked, and they glance at each other, a silent vow passes between them. Their attention is drawn back to the hologram. 

**Vicrul (Hologram): The First Order has no place for weakness. No place for failures. Here, only the strongest will survive.**

Tears are falling from Lyn’s face.

**Poe (Quietly): Lyn… I’m…**

Lyn turns to face them angrily.

**Lyn (Distraught): Do you still think we’re spies!? That’s what happens to us! That is my fate if I’m caught!**

**Finn (Calmly): Lyn. I understand.**

Lyn shakes her head.

**Lyn: Do you?! You got out, long before us! He should have come with us, or I should have stayed! Then maybe –**

Chewbacca roars, cutting her off, before he steps forward, wrapping his arms around her. She goes silent, crying into the Wookie’s fur.

**Poe (Quietly): Lyn.**

Lyn faces him, still being hugged by Chewbacca.

Poe reaches forward and takes her hand.

**Poe: I promise you. We’re going to get them. The First Order will be defeated and I’m going to do everything I possibly can to help as many people like you as I can.**

Finn nods his head.

**Finn: Family isn’t blood Lyn. It’s taken me a long time to figure that out. The Resistance, us, we’ll always be here for you kid. We’re going to help you.**

Lyn glances at all of them as Chewbacca finally lets her go. Rey smiles and nods at her, and after a few moments, Lyn dries her tears. Poe looks grave for a moment before he turns back to the group.

**Poe (Quietly): Finn, is it only the Stormtroopers taken at birth?**

Finn looks confused before he nods.

**Finn: Yes. The officers are children of The Empire loyalists.**

**Poe: Then from now on, when dealing with the Stormtroopers, I want blasters set to stun.**

Poe looks back to Lyn with a sad look.

**Poe: They're the real victims in this war.**

Lyn smiles sadly at him in thanks.

**Lyn: Thanks… come on. It’s just a little further.**

They are about to begin walking when suddenly they hear a massive explosion. People scream and begin to run down the street, opposite the way of The Jedi Temple.

**C3-PO: An explosion? That’s not a good sign!**

Lyn begins to run ahead.

**Lyn: Come on! Let’s go!**

The others begin to chase after her, C3-PO stays still for a moment.

**C3-PO: Oh, why do we always have to run towards the danger!**


	12. CHAPTER X THE SITH FORTRESS

EXT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE – MIDDAY

The Resistance exit the street, and ahead we can see the massive structure of The Jedi Temple. First Order flags hang from The Temple. Squads of Stormtroopers surround The Temple, and there is a massive hole blown into The Temple stairs. 

Kylo Ren is there and enters the hole, followed by Kuruk and Cardo Ren. 

**Rey: Great, the only entrance is guarded? How are we going to get in there?**

Poe smiles, and takes off his backpack, flicking it open, showing several explosives.

**Poe: Simple, we’ll make our own hole.**

However, before they can, an earthquake begins, and the ground begins to split open around The Jedi Temple, Stormtroopers and civilians alike flee in terror.

**C3-PO: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!**

The ground opens up underneath Rey and she falls into the darkness below. Finn and Poe fall next, followed by C3-PO.

Lyn and Chewbacca manage to escape the falling.

**Lyn (Screaming): Finn!**

One of the fleeing Stormtroopers hear Lyn’s scream and turns to see them.

**Stormtrooper 1: Hey! Over there!**

A few other Stormtroopers stop their fleeing to aim their blasters.

**Stormtrooper 2: Blast em!**

Chewbacca roars and grabs Lyn, running back down the street.

INT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE – CAVERNS – MIDDAY

Poe lands in a small cavern.

**Poe: Rey! Finn! Are you guys ok!**

C3-PO sits up a little further away.

**C3-PO: You didn’t call my name Sir, but I’m ok.**

Rey steps out from another cave, Finn exits behind her.

**Rey: Yeah, I’m ok.**

**Finn: Same. Where are we?**

Rey activates her Lightsaber for light, Poe activates his torch, holding it like a Lightsaber.

Rey gives him a funny look, and Poe flips the torch around, embarrassed.

Rey looks upwards, where ahead she can see a massive black pyramidal structure with red lines covering it. Giant hooded statues guard the four corners. 

**Rey: Let’s find out.**

INT – CORUSCANT – SITH FORTRESS – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to inside The Fortress, as a blue Lightsaber blade cuts inwards, moving in a circle before the door falls forward. Rey stands outside before she steps inside. Poe, Finn, and C3-PO step in behind her.

Inside the hall, they have entered hooded skeletons wearing black robes line the floor. 

**Poe (Quietly): Bones… I don’t like bones.**

**Rey: These must be the original Sith who once ruled here.**

**Poe: Or their soldiers at least.**

**Finn: They must have been sealed away for thousands of years.**

**C3-PO: Well technically Sir, it would be closer to-**

**Poe (Interrupting): Rhetorical question 3-PO.**

**Rey: Come on, let’s keep moving.**

Rey steps through a door, when **suddenly it seals shut behind her**.

**Poe: REY!**

The ground suddenly opens up beneath Poe, and **he is sucked through**.

**Finn: POE!**

Finn is left alone. **Another door opens**.

**Finn: Stay here 3-PO.**

**C3-PO: Very well Sir. I wouldn’t have gone through there anyway.**

Finn glances back at the droid, and slowly begins to approach the passageway.

INT – CORUSCANT – SITH FORTRESS – CORRIDOR – MIDDAY

Kylo Ren is walking through a corridor, Kuruk and Cardo following with their guns aimed.

Kylo steps through into a room, and suddenly the door shuts behind him. Cardo and Kuruk glance at each other.

**Cardo: Uh… what now?**

Kuruk shrugs.

**Kuruk: I don’t know. Use your arm cannon?**

Cardo and Kuruk step away from the door. Cardo aims his right arm and flicks his fingers. The shot hits the door, and the room is filled with dust.

After a few moments, the dust clears, and both Cardo and Kuruk stare in shock as the door hasn’t taken any damage at all.

**Kuruk: Well…**

**Cardo: Kriff.**

Kylo turns around at the door closing. Seeing his Knights no longer there, he activates his Lightsaber.

INT – CORUSCANT – SITH FORTRESS – CRYSTAL ROOM – MIDDAY

Kylo ascends a large flight of stairs, leading him into a large room at the top of the temple, where he finds another crystal, like the one on Mustafar.

He raises his Lightsaber, prepared to destroy it when he hears mechanical breathing, and the activation of another Lightsaber…

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – EVENING 

Poe lands in a jungle, which he quickly realises is The Resistance base on Ajan Kloss.

The surrounding jungle is burning, and he runs towards the temple. He finds Finn lying near some corpses, completely still. Poe kneels near him when suddenly Finn grabs him.

**Finn (Weakly): You… could have saved us…**

Finn falls backwards, dead.

**_Finn (Voice): Why weren’t you good enough?_ **

Poe looks up towards the atmosphere, he can see First Order Star-Destroyers, Tie-Fighters flying around, firing on his forces as they try to escape. He can only watch as their last cruiser, The Olympus is blown to pieces.

INT – CORUSCANT – SITH FORTRESS – CORRIDOR – MIDDAY

Finn is walking down a corridor, which is quickly becoming dark.

INT – FIRST ORDER TROOP TRANSPORT SHIP – NIGHT

He activates his flashlight, and suddenly he is standing inside a First Order trooper transport ship, the lights flickering.

Blaster in his hand, wearing Stormtrooper armour. He does not wear the helmet. He is acting as the perfect soldier.

EXT – JAKKU – DESERT VILLAGE – NIGHT

The ship lands, and he runs out into the Jakku desert, firing on civilians. He grabs a civilian and throws them into the circle of people.

Poe is also thrown in with the civilians. Finn raises his gun, aiming it at Poe.

Captain Phasma steps up beside Finn.

**Captain Phasma: Fire.**

Finn fires down on Poe with no mercy, the rest of the civilians fall quickly after.

Finn can finally scream, and he runs forward, grabbing Poe’s lifeless body, sobbing.

Phasma walks beside him.

**Phasma: You’re a bug in the system. You can never escape The First Order. You are bound to us, forever.**

The scene fades to black.

INT – AHCH-TO – DARK SIDE CAVE

Rey appears inside The Dark Side cave on Ahch-To. Once more, she approaches the mirror.

Inside the mirror, looking back at her is a version of herself, wearing dark robes, and glowing yellow Sith eyes.

Dark Rey activates her blood-red sabre.

**Dark Rey: Do you like who you are?**

Dark Rey laughs.

**Dark Rey: No… you’re afraid, a coward, with no one to save you!**

Suddenly hooded figures surround Rey, their red Lightsabers held upwards. Rey activates her double Lightsaber, panicking.

The hoods come off, and she is **surrounded by Dark Side versions of herself**. She screams, and throws her hands out, sending the Dark Rey’s flying.

INT – MYSTERIOUS PLANET – ARENA

Suddenly she is on an unknown planet, standing in the middle of a massive arena under the ground. Lightning crashes around her, as she looks upon a **large frightening spiked throne**.

She begins to walk up the steps towards it when suddenly the vision ends.

INT – CORUSCANT – SITH FORTRESS – STAIRWAY – AFTERNOON

She is standing on some steps leading up towards a room, where she can hear the sounds of clashing Lightsabers.

INT – CORUSCANT – SITH FORTRESS – CRYSTAL ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kylo Ren deflects a blow from Darth Vader. The two have been battling for some time now.

Kylo has been forced onto the defensive as he is easily being overpowered. Darth Vader’s attacks are heavy and unpredictable. Kylo Ren doesn’t stand a chance. 

With a few practised movements, Vader disarms Kylo Ren.

Vader reaches his hand out and begins to Force choke him. Kylo is lifted into the air, grabbing at his throat. Vader throws Kylo to the floor, and Kylo raises his arms to defend himself from the Lightsaber coming downwards.

Suddenly everything goes quiet, **Vader is gone**.

INT – CORUSCANT – SITH FORTRESS – MIDDAY

Poe and Finn emerge back into the room where C3-PO is waiting for them.

**Finn: Poe! You’re ok!**

**Poe: Oh, thank The Force, you’re not dead.**

**Finn (Confused): Wait, why I would be dead?**

**C3-PO: If I may Sirs, you should know that the roof opened up after you left. We should be able to escape the cavern.**

**Poe: I’ll explain later. For now, we need to get out of here.**

They begin to walk towards the natural ramp that has appeared, leading towards a hole in the roof of the cavern.

EXT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE – AFTERNOON

They appear back out on the steps outside. Immediately they are spotted and are fired upon.

**Poe: We need to go!**

**Finn: What about Rey! We can’t leave her!**

**Poe: We’ll come back for her! Come on!**


	13. CHAPTER XI CLASH OF FEAR

INT – CORUSCANT – SITH FORTRESS – CRYSTAL ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kylo Ren stands up and uses The Force to grab his Lightsaber. He begins to walk back towards the crystal when suddenly a door opens up, and Rey runs through. Her eyes are wide, and she is clearly frightened.

**Kylo (Quietly, In Shock): Rey?**

Rey turns holding up her Lightsaber as she approaches the crystal and him.

**Rey (Quietly): Ben?**

Kylo nods, his Lightsaber is not active, but he still holds it.

**Rey (Confused): You're wearing your mask. I can’t feel you.**

**Kylo: A gift, from Vicrul Ren.**

**Rey: Ah. I just met her. What is that?**

She gestures to the crystal.

**Kylo: I don’t know. But there was one just like it on Mustafar, in the catacombs under Darth Vader’s castle…do you want to help me find out?**

Rey nods and deactivates her Lightsaber.

Together, they press their hand against the crystal. We can hear screams and evil laughter in the background, as Rey’s face begins to look fearful. We cannot see Kylo’s reaction because of his helmet.

Suddenly Rey’s eyes snap open, as both of them use their blades to smash the crystal, unleashing a large force of energy that knocks them backwards. The room shakes, and the walls begin to crack. Above them, the roof cracks open, and sunlight begins to flood down into the room. After a few moments, the earthquake subsides, and Kylo and Rey both manage to stand up.

They are both panting when Kylo looks at Rey. Suddenly he swings his blade at her, which she avoids, and he swings his blade again. Rey activates one side of her Lightsaber and blocks a blow.

**Rey (Shocked): Ben! What are you doing!**

Kylo Ren doesn’t respond, and attacks again. Kylo is attacking wildly, and **his attacks seem to be motivated by fear**. Rey activates her second blade and continues to dodge and avoid his blows.

She jumps backwards, then charges forwards, sliding under his swing. She swings her blade, trying to take out his legs but he hops out of the way.

She jumps back up, and Kylo brings his blade down heavily. She raises her blade as the two of them lock on.

They throw their hands out at each other, both attempting a Force push. They strain as they hold their hand at each other, their blades still locked together. After a few moments, the build-up of power becomes too much, and both Rey and Kylo are sent flying backwards, hitting the walls.

Kylo falls down the stairs, but Rey manages to grab onto a crack in the wall.

She glances down to where he has fallen, then deactivates her Lightsaber. She begins to scale up the wall.

Kylo Ren makes his way back up the stairs, and he watches Rey disappear from sight. He growls, and takes a running leap, jumping to the wall. He catches his hand on the crack and begins to follow her upwards.

Rey glances down to see Kylo climbing down below her. She grabs her Lightsaber, activating it, before slicing through part of the stone. Kylo looks up to see the stone falling above him, and he reaches up, grabbing the stone with The Force. Rey’s eyes widen, as he thrusts his arm upwards, flinging the large rock upwards.

Rey lets go of the cliff, and lands on the rock as it travels upwards.

INT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE ENTRANCE – AFTERNOON

Rey, still riding the stone, crashes up through the floor of the entranceway to The Jedi Temple. She jumps, and lands, the stone flying up and crashing somewhere behind her.

**Stormtrooper (Surprised): What the!**

Rey quickly activates both of her Lightsabers, deflecting the blaster shots from the three Stormtroopers.

One blaster shot is deflected, and it hits the trooper’s arm, disarming him. He is then forced backwards where he hits a wall, being knocked unconscious. Rey turns to the last two Stormtroopers and readies herself.

Kylo’s hand hits the top of the cliff face, and he pulls himself up with a grunt. He pauses for a moment, then turns to see Rey knock the last Stormtrooper away. He stands up and activates his Lightsaber.

Rey turns to face him and then charges.

Before she reaches him, Kylo flings out his hand, Force pushing her outside and onto the steps.

EXT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE – AFTERNOON

Rey stands back up, and we see Kylo leap through the air, bringing his sabre down at her. She rolls out of the way, turns, and blocks another strike. Rey begins to back away, defending herself against Kylo’s attacks, as the two duels on the corner of the stairs leading up to The Temple.

EXT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE STAIRS – AFTERNOON

Kuruk and Cardo Ren emerge from the hole in the stairs and turn in confusion to see Kylo Ren and Rey battling a little further away.

**Kuruk: Aww… boss-man started without us.**

Cardo chuckles and holds up his right arm.

**Cardo: Always wanted to test this thing out against a Jedi.**

Kuruk pauses in his walking, turning to Cardo.

**Kuruk (Confused): Didn’t you make that thing like a week ago?**

Cardo turns back to Kuruk, shrugging.

**Cardo (Deadpanning): Fine… I’ve wanted to test this against a Jedi for a week.**

Kuruk laughs.

**Kuruk (Amused): That’s better.**

A few Stormtroopers are standing nearby, looking at the two Knights Of Ren as they bicker.

**Stormtrooper 1: Are… are they going to help The Supreme Leader?**

The second Stormtrooper shrugs.

**Stormtrooper 2: Are you?**

The first Stormtrooper glances towards where Rey and Kylo are still battling.

**Stormtrooper 1: Nah. He’s handling himself.**

Rey dodges another blow from Kylo, and tries to attack again, but misses.

He swings, and this time she flips away, putting some distance between her and Kylo.

Cardo and Kuruk Ren approach from behind Kylo Ren and aim their blasters at Rey.

Kylo holds out a hand to them, not saying anything before he charges at Rey again.

Kuruk and Cardo glance at each other in confusion, but follow after Kylo, moving to the left and right of him.

Rey glances at both of The Knights as they begin to surround her but mostly keeps her attention on Kylo.

She raises her blade to block again, and the scene cuts away.

INT – THE AURORA – COCKPIT – AFTERNOON

Lyn and Chewie are sitting inside the cockpit of the ship. Lyn has her feet up on the dash.

**Lyn (Whining): I’m bored.**

Chewie growls something at her, and she glares at him.

**Lyn: You know I can’t understand you!**

BB-8 rolls forwards, giving a few beeps and chirps. Lyn glares at the droid as well.

**Lyn: I can’t understand you either!**

Suddenly Poe and Finn rush onto the ship, with C3-PO still walking a little further behind.

**C3-PO (Shouting): Oh! Wait for me!**

Lyn jumps up, letting Poe into her seat as he begins flicking switches.

**Lyn: What’s going on?!**

Finn rushes to the weapons rack and grabs a blaster. He throws it to Lyn, who catches it.

**Finn: Rey’s in trouble.**

EXT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts back to Rey and Kylo, who are still battling. Cardo and Kuruk Ren are cutting off any chance at escape Rey may have.

Suddenly, The Aurora flies down towards the temple, and once more Finn, Lyn and Chewbacca are standing on the ramp.

They begin to fire at Cardo, Kuruk and Kylo.

Cardo and Kuruk aim their blasters and return the fire.

Finn grabs a thermal detonator and throws it. It lands in-between Kuruk and Cardo, who glances down at it.

**Kuruk (Shouting): Oh shi-**

The bomb explodes, and both Cardo and Kuruk are sent flying down the stairs. Kylo deflects a blaster shot and turns to see them go flying. **He watches in concern** as they begin to stand back up.

Rey uses this opportunity of distraction to push him with The Force, causing him to trip and also fall back down the stairs.

** Finn (Shouting): Rey! Come on! **

Rey turns back to the ship and takes a running start. She leaps up into the air, using The Force to propel herself upwards, holding her hand out. Chewbacca grabs her arm and pulls her inside.

EXT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE STAIRS – AFTERNOON

On the stairs, Kylo watches as The Aurora flies away. A First Order transport lands behind him, and he deactivates his Lightsaber as Cardo and Kuruk approach him.

**Kylo: With me.**

All three of them board the transport, and it begins to fly back up into the atmosphere.


	14. CHAPTER XII TREACHERY

INT – THE FINALIZER – DOCKING BAY – AFTERNOON

The transport lands in a docking bay on The Finalizer. General Hux, as well as a small squadron of Stormtroopers, await him.

Kylo exits the transport and looks to Hux.

**Kylo: Hux. Have The Supreme Council meet me in the throne room, then order The Finalizer to Bespin. The scavenger will be returning there to save her friends.**

Hux nods.

**Hux: Of course, Supreme Leader.**

Kylo steps past Hux and enters the hallways.

INT – THE FINALIZER – THRONE ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kylo Ren, Hux, Cardo and Kuruk enter the throne room.

General Quinn, General Engell, Admiral Griss and General Parnadee have already arrived.

**General Engell: Supreme Leader. We are just waiting on Lieutenant Garen and Kandia.**

Kylo gives a nod and continues to walk towards his throne, however, before Kylo gets to the throne, **he screams, falling to the ground**.

Kuruk and Cardo have similar reactions.

A mysterious voice echo’s across the room, but **only The Force-sensitives can hear it**.

_**??? (Voice): Exegol…** _

INT – THE AURORA – COMMON AREA – AFTERNOON

On The Aurora, Finn and Rey have a similar episode, also falling to the ground.

Chewie catches both of them, while Lyn watches on in shock as Finn and Rey scream in pain.

**_??? (Voice): Exegol…_ **

INT – THE FINALIZER – THRONE ROOM – AFTERNOON

After a few moments, the episode ends, and Kylo begins to shakily climb to his feet.

Hux glances at General Quinn, and nods.

 **Hux pulls his blaster** , and he fires, shooting Kylo in the back, who cries out in pain. General Engel looks enraged, and moves in the line of fire, defending Kylo.

**Engel: Hux! What do you think you’re doing!**

General Quinn also pulls out a blaster, aims it at the back of Engel’s head, and fires. Engel falls to the ground, dead.

The doors open, and Lieutenant Garen and Officer Kandia enter the room.

**Lieutenant Garen: Hux! You son of a-**

The doors suddenly open, and ten Stormtroopers enter. Garen turns to them.

**Garen: Troopers! Arrest these traitors!**

The Stormtroopers aim their blasters and all of them fire. **Garen falls to the ground, dead**.

Admiral Griss and Parnadee aim their blasters at Officer Kandia, who looks fearful. She holds up her hands, surrendering.

Hux glances at them.

**Hux: Not her. Her little mole network is not something we can afford to lose.**

Hux’s attention is drawn to Kuruk Ren groaning in pain. Kuruk and Cardo begin to crawl towards where their weapons have fallen. Hux beckons with his head, and the Stormtroopers aim their blasters.

The Knights scream as their bodies are hit with the shots, and after a moment, **Cardo and Kuruk go still, dead.**

The Stormtroopers aim at Kylo Ren, but Hux holds up his hand.

**Hux: I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time, Ren.**

Hux aims his blaster at Kylo.

**Hux: Long live The Supreme Leader.**

As Hux fires, Kylo rolls to the side, the blast missing his head. Kylo pushes his hand forward, using The Force to send Hux flying backwards. He jumps onto his feet and activates his Lightsaber.

The Stormtroopers aim their blasters, and they all fire. Kylo’s hand raises, and all of the shots are frozen in mid-air.

Then, he raises his hand above his head, before **throwing his arm down towards the floor**. The Force power unleashed sends everything and everyone in the room flying.

Officer Kandia hits her head on a wall and collapses to the ground, dead. The Stormtroopers are also killed.

Quinn and Griss land nearby and are knocked unconscious.

After a few moments, Kylo unclenches his hand, and the destruction stops.

General Parnadee groans, but begins to climb to her feet, aiming her blaster at Kylo.

Ren turns to face her and holds out his hand. She begins to choke and collapses to her knees.

Kylo turns to where Hux is lying unconscious and begins to approach, anger clear in his posture. **Whatever he plans to do to Hux, he wants it to last.**

Suddenly alarms begin to go off, and the doors open again, Stormtroopers appearing in the hallway.

Kylo turns and uses The Force to push them all backwards.

He then begins to run from the room, and Parnadee collapses dead as he passes her.

Hux groans and begins to sit himself up. A few Stormtroopers and BB-9E enter the room, rushing to him.

**Stormtrooper: Sir! Are you alright!**

Hux growls as he stands back up.

**Hux (Shouting): Ren cannot leave this ship! Stop him!**

The Stormtroopers and BB-9E flee from the room, giving chase to the **betrayed Supreme Leader**.

INT – THE FINALIZER – CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts to inside a hallway, as Kylo charges through. He cuts down anything that stands in his way, officers, Stormtroopers, he doesn’t care if they are aiming their blasters at him or not.

BB-9E rolls into the corridor, tracking Kylo’s movements by order of Hux. Kylo notices the droid and uses The Force to pull the BB unit towards him. **BB-9E screams comically as Kylo’s Lightsaber** **slices it in half.**

He enters another hallway, and he can see his Tie-Silencer in a hanger bay ahead of him.

Just before the door, Stormtroopers run out from the left and right hallways and take their aim.

He hears footsteps behind him and turns to see another firing squad behind him.

**Stormtrooper: You're surrounded!**

Kylo Ren holds up his Lightsaber.

**Kylo: I am surrounded by nothing but dead fools.**

The Stormtroopers begin to open fire, and Kylo deflects a few shots, turning them back to hit their senders.

He dodges a few others, then uses The Force to grab two Stormtroopers, bringing them forwards as they scream, and using them as shields to take a few shots.

Once they are dead, he throws their bodies away and reaches out with The Force. The hallways and floors begin to crack, and several large shards of metal begin to levitate around him.

He uses them as shields, deflecting the blaster fire before he points his arm, and the jagged pieces fly through the bodies of the Stormtroopers behind him.

Then he turns and once more throws the shards at the Stormtroopers in front of the hangar bay doors.

The shards slice through the Stormtroopers, and they fall to the ground dead.

Kylo deactivates his Lightsaber, and once more continues the way down to the hanger bay.

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

The camera cuts to outside The Finalizer, as Kylo Ren’s Tie-Silencer speeds out of the hangar bay. He flies out into space, before shooting off into Hyperspace.


	15. CHAPTER XIII RESCUE MISSION

INT – THE HUNTRESS – COMMAND BRIDGE – AFTERNOON

Vicrul Ren stands on the bridge of The Huntress. She holds up a hand hologram, and Kylo Ren appears on it.

**Kylo: Hux has betrayed us. Take The Knight Buzzard and track my Silencer, rendezvous with me on Exegol. Kill anyone in your way.**

**Vicrul: Ah, I hear the weather is lovely there at this time of year.**

She shuts off the hologram, turns, and Force pushes everyone except for the other Knights into the roof.

We hear the cracking of bones as she snaps their necks.

**Ushar (Amused): They're going to feel that in the morning.**

Vicrul glances at Ushar.

**Vicrul: It’s time to go.**

Vicrul walks from the room, Ushar and Ap’Lek glance at each other, then begin to follow her.

INT – THE AURORA – COMMON AREA – AFTERNOON

Rey and Finn finally manage to get control of their breathing again.

**Lyn: What was that all about?**

**Rey (Panicked): I’ve heard that voice before. I can feel something, trying to pull me.**

**Poe (Confused): What voice?**

Rey looks to Poe.

**Rey (Confused): You didn’t hear it?**

**Poe (Frightened): No! There was no voice! What do you mean, something is trying to pull you?**

**Rey: It’s like something is trying to get me to go somewhere.**

**Finn (Quietly): Not something. Someone.**

They look at Finn, who is also sitting on the ground. He looks fearful.

**Finn: I know that voice as well. They used to play his speeches, as part of our programming. But it shouldn’t be possible.**

Poe raises his arms, dramatically gesturing.

**Poe (Panicking): Who! What shouldn’t be possible?!**

Finn looks at Poe, fear is written on his face.

**Finn: Because Emperor Palpatine died thirty-five years ago, on the destruction of the second Death-Star.**

Poe goes quiet. His arms fall back to his sides.

**Poe (Quietly): Oh.**

Finn looks to Rey.

**Finn: What’s Exegol?**

**Rey: I know that name too. I read about it, in The Jedi Texts that I left on The Falcon.**

Poe looks fearful, looking from both Finn and Rey. **The implications of The Emperors return** not being lost on him.

**Poe: We need to get our ship back.**

EXT – SPACE – BESPIN

The Aurora leaves Hyperspace, and flies towards Vicrul Ren’s Star-Destroyer, The Huntress, still hovering over Bespin.

INT – THE HUNTRESS – DOCKING BAY – EVENING

They land inside the hanger. The ramp lowers, and two Stormtroopers approach it.

Suddenly they are sent flying backwards and knocked unconscious. Rey walks down the ramp. She sees an officer begin to try and set off the alarm, and she quickly pulls out her pistol, aims, and shoots him.

Finn and Poe exit the ship, aiming their blasters around, followed by Chewbacca and Lyn, who also aim their blasters.

**Rey: Finn! Which way to the prisoners!**

**Finn: Uh… I don’t know, follow me!**

They run across the hanger towards one of the doors.

INT – THE HUNTRESS – CORRIDOR – EVENING

The camera cuts to inside an intersection, as they exit.

**Lyn: Take out the cameras!**

Poe aims his blaster, firing at the corner of the room. Finn aims at the other and takes it out, before turning to a console in the wall.

**Poe: BB-8!**

The droid rolls towards the console, flicks out its hacking gadget, and plugs into the wall.

Security footage begins to appear on the console, as BB-8 flicks through the images.

**Finn: There!**

An image of Lando and Rose appears. After a few moments, a map appears on the screen.

**Lyn: Cool, we’re close.**

Rey looks worried for a moment. Chewbacca gives a concerned growl.

**Rey: Vicrul Ren is close by.**

Poe glances at her in concern.

**Poe: Noted. Proceed with caution. B, download the schematic and lead the way.**

BB-8 gives a happy beep, and unplugs himself, before turning and rolling down the corridor. The Resistance follows behind.

INT – THE HUNTRESS – DETENTION CELL CORRIDOR– EVENING

Rey, Finn, Lyn, Poe, and Chewbacca step into the detention cell corridor. Two Stormtroopers stand in front of the cell blocks.

**Stormtrooper 1: So, did you hear? I heard we’re getting new orders soon.**

**Stormtrooper 2: Man don’t get my hopes up. Anything’s better than looking after these two. The girl tried to bite me!**

Poe, Finn, Lyn, and Rey glance at each other in confusion, as the Stormtroopers keep talking, not noticing them.

Finn steps forward and clears his throat.

The two troopers freeze, then turn to see the group.

**Stormtrooper 2 (Confused): Uhm…**

Stormtrooper 1 shakes their head.

**Stormtrooper 1 (Sad): Aw man… and I was looking forwards to lunch.**

**Stormtrooper 2 (Tired): Ok…**

The Stormtroopers aim their blasters.

**Stormtrooper 2 (Firm): Drop your weapons and get in a cell.**

**Stormtrooper 1 (Quietly): Please?**

Rey steps in front of the group, waving her hand lightly.

**Rey: It’s ok that we’re here.**

The Stormtroopers look confused as they slightly lower their weapons.

**Stormtrooper 2 (Confused): It’s ok that you’re here?**

**Stormtrooper 1 (Confused): This…seems fine.**

Rey smiles kindly and waves her hand again.

**Rey: You’re relieved that we’re here.**

The Stormtroopers lower their blasters, completely at ease.

**Stormtrooper 2 (Happy): Thank goodness you’re here.**

**Stormtrooper 1 (Happy): We’ve been waiting for someone to relieve us all day!**

Poe leans towards Finn.

**Poe (Whispering): Does she do that to us?**

Finn doesn’t answer.

**Rey: Well we’re here now, your free to go about your day.**

**Stormtrooper 2: We’re free to go about our day.**

**Stormtrooper 1 (Quietly): Yay, lunch!**

The group steps to the side as the Stormtroopers pass them, and they watch them go for a moment until they disappear around the corner.

Rey turns back to the group, who are staring at her wide-eyed.

**Rey (Confused): What?**

Poe shakes his head in disbelief.

**Poe: Nothing.**

BB-8 rolls towards a door and plugs into the wall. The door opens, and Poe, Finn, and Lyn rush in.

INT – THE HUNTRESS – DETENTION CELL – EVENING

**Lando: Hey! You came for us!**

Finn frees Rose from her cuffs, then chucks the tool at Lyn, who frees Lando.

**Poe: Of course we did, now let’s go!**

INT – THE HUNTRESS – CORRIDOR – EVENING

They walk back outside, where Rey and Chewbacca wait.

**Rey: BB-8! Which way to The Falcon!**

BB-8 gives a happy beep, and they begin to run after the droid.

There is a long shot as the Resistance runs through the hallways, firing at Stormtroopers ahead of them. Stormtrooper’s stunned bodies fall to the ground in front of them, which the Resistance jump over, while also ducking under the Stormtroopers returning fire. 

Suddenly Poe is shot in the arm, and he falls to the ground groaning in pain.

**Finn: Poe!**

Finn and Lyn run back to help him.

Sounds of footsteps make them all pause, as Stormtroopers enter from every hallway, trapping The Resistance in the intersection.

**Poe: Oh… hey guys.**

**Female Stormtrooper: Silence scum!**

**They suddenly begin choking** , raising a little above the floor. After a few long moments, they fall to the ground dead, **Vicrul, Ap’Lek and Ushar Ren standing behind them**.

**Lyn (Screaming): YOU!**

Lyn goes to run at Vicrul, but Finn grabs her arm, pulling her back. Lyn hits his arm, struggling to try and attack Vicrul.

 **Rose glances at Lyn’s reaction in confusion** , before glaring at Vicrul.

Vicrul takes no care at Lyn’s reaction.

**Vicrul (Casually): The Junkium Eagle is this way.**

She begins to walk away. Two Stormtroopers run into the path, and Ushar and Ap’Lek swing their weapons, killing them. 

**Finn (Confused): Uh… what?**

Chewbacca gives a short growl, angry at Vicrul’s name for his ship.

Rey shrugs and begins to follow The Knights.

**Lyn (Angrily): I’m going to kill her.**

Lando shakes his head and pats the girl on the shoulder.

**Lando (Calmly): You’ll have plenty of opportunity later kid.**

Finn nods.

**Finn: Escape now, kill later.**

Lyn pouts, but after a moment nods her head, and helps to support Poe with Finn, as the group begin to follow Rey.

INT – THE HUNTRESS – DOCKING BAY – EVENING

Vicrul stops by a door and opens it. Inside is a hangar bay, where The Millennium Falcon sits. Lando, Poe, Chewbacca, C3-PO, and BB-8 rush towards the ship.

Lyn pauses to glare at Vicrul but then continues towards the ship. Rose stops as well.

**Rose (Angrily): You have something of mine.**

Vicrul tilts her head.

**Vicrul (Confused): I do?**

Rose looks angry.

**Rose (Outraged): My medallion! Give it back!**

Vicrul stays silent for a moment, then she laughs.

**Vicrul (Casually, Then Cheerfully): Oh, that? I threw it into the incinerator. I figured you didn’t want it anymore, but hey! At least now it’s a matching set.**

Roses eyes go wide before she suddenly swings her fist. Vicrul steps backwards, avoiding the blow, but doesn’t attack back. Rey grabs Rose’s arm and pulls her backwards.

Rose glares at Rey, pulls her arm out of Rey’s grasp, then turns and begins to make her way over to The Falcon.

Rey turns to Vicrul.

**Rey (Quietly): Why are you helping us?**

Vicrul stays silent, her head tilting in curiosity, as she seems to be studying Rey. After a moment, she seems to reach a decision.

**Vicrul: Hux betrayed us, made my own troopers mutiny against me. We were headed to escape, when we saw you, and decided we would rather give The Resistance an advantage then Hux one.**

Rey nods, then smiles kindly. She holds her **right hand out, as an offering**.

**Rey: Thank you.**

Vicrul looks down to Rey’s hand, then back to Rey.

**Vicrul: Don’t get used to it. Next time we see each other, I’ll be killing you.**

Vicrul turns and begins to walk away. Rey watches her go for a moment, disappointed. Then she turns and begins to run towards The Falcon.

INT – THE HUNTRESS – CORRIDOR – EVENING

Vicrul, Ushar and Ap’Lek are walking through the halls. **Vicrul opens her right hand, glancing down at Rose’s medallion.**

Ushar laughs.

**Ushar (Amused): Always the thief, eh?**

Vicrul chuckles.

**Vicrul: Of course. Something of value to someone else is always something of value to me.**

INT – THE HUNTRESS – DOCKING BAY – EVENING

They reach a door, and it opens, revealing **The Knight Buzzard.**

Vicrul continues talking as they approach.

**Vicrul: Did you set the charges?**

Ushar laughs.

**Ushar: Of course. Would I miss the chance to see an explosion?**

Vicrul chuckles, while Ap’Lek shakes his head at them in embarrassment. They board the ship.

EXT – SPACE – BESPIN

The Millennium Falcon flies out of the hanger, while we see The Knights ship, The Knight Buzzard, fly into space in the other direction.

A few moments later, The Huntress explodes, sending debris flying through space.

EXT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – EVENING

The camera cuts to outside The First Order Capital on Coruscant. Massive cannons sit atop the building, weapons capable of decimating fleets.

Hux walks to a podium on the steps out the front of The First Order main base. The remaining members of The Supreme Council, Admiral Griss and General Quinn stand beside him.

Hundreds of Stormtroopers are lined up before him.

**Hux: Are they ready to receive my message?**

**Quinn: Yes, Supreme leader. The masses of The First Order await your commands.**

**Hux: Excellent. Begin the transmission.**

INT – FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER – COMMAND BRIDE – RANDOM TIMES

The officers click a few buttons, and we see a montage of many First Order officers and generals accept the transmission from the bridge of their Star-Destroyers, Hux appearing as a hologram.

EXT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – EVENING

The camera cuts back to Hux on Coruscant.

**Hux: It is with a heavy heart, that I reveal the truth of our leaders’ demise. Supreme Leader Snoke was cut down by his traitorous apprentice Kylo Ren.**

A few Stormtroopers and Officers look at each other in shock.

**Hux: As such, I have charged Kylo Ren with treason. His Knights have been served the same sentence.**

Hux pauses for a moment, looking out into the masses.

**Hux: Kylo Ren has never been interested in ruling The First Order. Under his leadership, we have become weak, as he used us to fulfil his own fantasy’s. The Resistance knows that we are understaffed and are planning to make one last stand against us.**

A few officers nod in agreement. Worry is evident on their faces.

**Hux: But know this! To the loyalists, I speak to you! To those who wish for a better Galaxy, a Galaxy ruled by us…**

Hux pauses for a moment.

**Hux: Bring your fleets home. The Resistance thinks us weak, but we WILL rise up, and we WILL crush the opposition. The day has come, and when history speaks of our sacrifice, they will remember this AS THE LAST DAY OF REBELLION!**

The Stormtroopers raise their arms in their salute.

**Stormtroopers: ALL HAIL THE SUPREME LEADER.**

Hux smiles and the camera fades to black.


	16. CHAPTER XIV EXEGOL

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COMMON AREA – NIGHT

Rey flips open The Sacred Jedi Texts until she finds the page on Exegol.

**Rey: Here! This is Exegol. It’s a secret planet home to the most dangerous of The Sith. If Palpatine really is back, that’s where he will be.**

Finn stands next to Poe, who is seated. He is wrapping a black bandage around Poe’s wound on his arm.

**Finn: This has suddenly become a lot bigger than just The First Order.**

In his distraction, he accidentally pulls the bandage to hard, and Poe hisses in pain.

**Finn (Quietly): Sorry.**

Poe nods at him.

**Poe (Comforting): It’s ok.**

Poe then looks back to Rey. 

**Poe: We need to get back to The Resistance. Plan our next move.**

Lando and Rose glance at each other in confusion.

**Lando: Umm… Would you mind filling us in?**

EXT – SPACE – EXEGOL

The camera cuts to open space. Suddenly Kylo Ren’s Tie-Silencer shoots past the camera, and the camera pans to see The Sith planet of Exegol.

EXT – EXEGOL – STONE DESERT – NIGHT

The camera cuts to Kylo Ren standing by his Tie-Silencer. Lightning crashes down around him, hitting the rocky terrain. Behind him, we can see a massive trapeze-shaped fortress.

He looks up to see The Knight Buzzard landing.

The ramp at the back of The Buzzard lowers, and Vicrul Ren exits the ship, flanked by Ushar and Ap’Lek.

**Vicrul Ren is wearing Rose’s medallion around her neck.**

Kylo begins to walk towards his three remaining Knights and meets them halfway.

**Vicrul (Confused): Where are Kuruk and Cardo?**

Kylo lowers his head, his helmet hiding his reaction, **but his voice is telling**.

**Kylo (Voice Breaking): They…didn’t make it. Trudgen?**

Vicrul looks away from him.

**Vicrul (Quietly): Killed by the Wookie.**

They stand there quietly for a moment. **Clearly, The Knights do care about each other, and losing three of their members in one day has affected them.**

After a moment, Vicrul claps her hands.

**Vicrul (Back to normal): Ok. We can grieve for them later. Why are we here?**

**Kylo: To kill The Emperor.**

Kylo turns and begins to storm towards the massive fortress, activating his lightsaber as he walks. Vicrul, Ushar and Ap’Lek glance at each other in confusion.

**Ushar (Confused): Are… we going to get an explanation for that or…?**

Ap’Lek shakes his head.

**Ap’Lek: Not likely.**

Vicrul laughs and begins to follow Kylo.

**Vicrul: Well… he’s always had a flair for the dramatic. Pretty sure he got that from me.**

**Ushar: No arguments there.**

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – ELEVATOR – NIGHT

Underneath the fortress, a large hexagon begins to lower from the roof.

Kylo Ren and his Knights stand on it, their weapons held tightly in preparation. The lightning continues to crash around them, even under the ground.

The Knights Of Ren gaze around, looking over the maze of giant hooded statues, statues of **The Sith that came before.**

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – CATACOMBS – NIGHT

The elevator finishes descending, Kylo steps off it, Vicrul close by with Ushar and Ap’Lek trailing behind as they begin to wander slowly through the maze of Sith statues.

**_Palpatine (Off-Screen): At last… my boy…_ **

**The Emperor’s voice** echoes around the maze, somehow louder than the lightning that crashes around them.

**_Palpatine (Off-Screen): Welcome…_ **

Kylo stays silent, moving closer towards the voice’s origin.

Palpatine laughs, the same cackling laugh that has haunted Kylo and Rey since the beginning.

**_Palpatine (Off-Screen) (Amused): Snoke… has trained you well_.**

**Kylo (Immediately): I killed Snoke. I’ll kill you too.**

_**Palpatine (Off-Screen): Snoke? Snoke was a mere puppet I designed.** _

Kylo freezes in shock at the revelation. 

**_Palpatine (Off-Screen): I have been every voice…_ **

**Palpatine’s voice changes**.

**_Palpatine (As Snoke) (Off-Screen): YOU HAVE EVER HEARD!_ **

**_Palpatine (As Darth Vader) (Off-Screen): Inside your head…_ **

The hollow breathing of Darth Vader fades away. Vicrul steps beside Kylo, glancing at him in what appears to be concern. Ushar and Ap’Lek whisper to each other in the background.

**Ushar (Quietly): Well…**

**Ap’Lek (Quietly): That… explains a lot, actually.**

Kylo ignores them and continues walking, Vicrul ever by his side.

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – LABORATORY – NIGHT

Kylo steps into a massive laboratory. Yellow tanks sit around the room, inside there are **clones of Snoke**. Vicrul pauses at them, studying them.

Hooded figures shuffle around the tanks, paying no mind to them, almost as if they are insignificant. Kylo watches them for a moment, but then walks away from them, following the taunting voice, his Knights on his heals, their weapons ready.

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – CATACOMBS – NIGHT

**_Palpatine (Off-Screen): The First Order was merely the beginning, a shell of The Empire… I will give you so much more…_ **

**Kylo (Immediately): You’ll die first.**

Palpatine chuckles.

**_Palpatine (Off-Screen): I’ve died before…_ **

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – NIGHT

Kylo steps inside of a larger room and freezes.

Then he begins walking, quickly now into the centre of the room. The Knights Of Ren stand with him, staring in shock. 

The camera pans to show that before them sits a huge empty throne, **the ancient throne of The Sith** , the same throne Rey saw in her vision.

_**Palpatine (Off-Screen): The Dark Side of The Force is a pathway to many ability’s; some consider to be… unnatural.** _

Kylo spins around, pointing his sabre at **the rotting face of Emperor Palpatine** who had appeared behind them. Palpatine smiles at him. The Knights also aim their weapons.

Whatever has been keeping The Emperor alive, has clearly affected him. His lips are black, his eye’s hollow and empty, a milky white. His hands are rotting away, showing bone, and he is missing a few fingers. Through the rotting skin on his face, you can see parts of his skull. He almost has the appearance of seeming to melt.

Palpatine’s head does not turn to face Kylo, having gone blind, but he knows he is there. He can sense him.

**Kylo: What could you possibly give me?**

**Palpatine (Immediately): Everything.**

Lightning crashes nearby.

**Palpatine: Your helmet does not hide your mind from me. I see your lust for power. I can give it to you. I can give you…the power to take the universe.**

Kylo deactivates his Lightsaber and steps back from Palpatine. Vicrul’s helmet turns slightly to Kylo, seeming to question him, and The Knights continue to hold their weapons at Palpatine.

**Palpatine: There was a time that The Sith was the most powerful force in The Galaxy, but now, the last of us rot away. The time has come for someone far younger and far more powerful to lead. Do as I ask, and I shall give you the power of all The Sith who have come before you. Do as I ask, and you shall sit The Sith Throne. Do as I ask, and I shall bestow upon you the title of Darth… Ren.**

Kylo glances at his Knights, considering it. Then he faces Palpatine again.

**Kylo: And what do you want?**

**Palpatine (Immediately): The Jedi’s extinction.**

Kylo grips the handle of his Lightsaber tightly. Vicrul notices this. Palpatine looks amused. 

**Palpatine: I know you are fond of the girl. But understand this. Bring her to me, and I shall corrupt her to The Dark Side. The Jedi will be no more, and when I am finished, she will be yours, to do with as you please. After all, there must always be two, a master, and an apprentice. Together, the two of you will bring about a new age of The Sith, and at last… we will have victory.**

Kylo holds his hand up, clenched in a fist, and Vicrul and The Knights step backwards, lowering their weapons.

The mechanical arm attached to Palpatine’s back raises him a little, as he continues.

**Palpatine: But you must beware, for she is not what you think she is.**

Kylo glances back at The Knights, and Vicrul shrugs at him. He turns back to Palpatine.

**Kylo: What is she?**

Palpatine smiles, and the scene fades to black.


	17. CHAPTER XV THE SITH ETERNAL

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – THRONE ROOM – EVENING

The scene fades in as the newly appointed Supreme Leader Hux enters his throne room.

General Quinn walks beside him, talking. Admiral Griss also walks with them.

A few other officers are working at the consoles in the corners of the room.

**Quinn: Supreme Leader, construction on the planet shield has almost completed. Many of The First Order’s patrolling Star-Destroyers have answered your call and are returning for the battle, thus giving us the extra support to finish the shield.**

**Hux: Excellent. So many years of careful planning to usurp the fool Kylo Ren, and fate just gives us an opportunity.**

Hux stands before the throne, admiring it, and after a moment he finally sits in it.

**Hux: General Quinn. Admiral Griss.**

Both men glance at each other, before stepping forward.

**Hux: You have served me well in the mutiny. I am placing you both as my second in command. You both will answer to none but me.**

Quinn smirks, while Admiral Griss simply nods.

**Quinn: Thank you, Supreme Leader.**

**Griss: We shall serve you well.**

Hux smiles.

**Hux: At last The First Order will take its rightful place in the new Galaxy. At last, The Rebellion will be wiped out! Kylo Ren and his ilk, destroyed! NOTHING WILL STAND IN THE WAY OF-**

One of the officer's consoles begins to beep.

**Officer: Sir, we have an incoming transmission from the outer rim.**

Hux frowns, annoyed at having been interrupted.

**Hux (Annoyed): Fine. Put them through.**

The officer nods, and the room gasps as the rotting face of Emperor Palpatine appears. Hux pales, immediately jumping up in shock.

**Hux: Impossible! How!**

Palpatine smiles.

**Palpatine: Armitage Hux. I must say, I’m rather surprised by how far you have come, in your rise to power.**

**Hux (Shocked, then enraged): Emperor… how… you died! How is it you speak to me now!**

**Palpatine: My death… was merely a detour in my plans. But now that I have indeed returned, once more, you will kneel to me…**

Quinn looks outraged.

**Quinn: Who do you think you are! Supreme Leader, this could be a trick, or even worse, a trap. He cannot just expect you to hand control back to-**

Quinn’s voice suddenly cut’s off. His eyes bulge, as he reaches up to his throat, making choking noises.

**Palpatine (Mockingly): I have a proposition for you, Supreme Leader…**

Quinn falls to his knees, still choking. Hux and Griss glance at him, then back to Palpatine.

**Hux (Quietly): I’m… listening.**

Palpatine smiles, and the look of it clearly unnerves Hux.

**Palpatine: You will become a puppet ruler. You can keep your title of Supreme Leader, but you answer to me. You have no power, but that I allow you to have. You will become the face of The First Order, while _I_ rule The Galaxy from the shadows.**

After a moment, Admiral Griss steps closer to Hux, leaning to whisper in his ear.

**Griss: Supreme Leader, as your second in command, I would highly recommend taking this offer.**

The Officers in the room watch Hux’s reaction. His face changes from fear, to rage, back to fear, and then acceptance.

 **Hux falls to his knees, as he bows before The Emperor**.

**Hux: As my father served you in the old war, I now once more pledge myself to you.**

Palpatine smiles.

**Palpatine: Good…**

General Quinn is released from The Force choke, he coughs, but still lays on the floor.

**Palpatine: The final battle is nearly upon us. At last, The Resistance will be wiped from The Galaxy, and The Jedi rendered extinct.**

Hux looks up to The Emperor, still kneeling.

**Hux: My lord. Due to Kylo’s arrogance in his time on the throne, The First Order has become scattered, and weak. I fear that we will not defeat The Resistance in an all-out battle.**

Palpatine laughs.

**Palpatine: Fear not… preparations have indeed been made. I am sending you my forces, Allegiant General Pryde will… take care of you.**

Hux stands up and together with Quinn and Griss, approach the window. 

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

**Two Empire era Star-Destroyers** exit Hyperspace over Coruscant, with red colourings being featured.

Another ship appears, an **Empire era Superstar Destroyer** , its size dwarfing the others.

The lead ship is called **The Revan**.

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – EVENING

The camera cuts into the bridge of The Revan, where **Allegiant General Pryde** awaits.

Pryde wears the garb of The Sith Eternal Officer and a dark red cape that flows from his shoulders, showing his rank as the commanding general. He supports himself with a fancy walking cane.

Six red Sithtroopers wearing a black cloak, and spiked shoulder armour, making them look more menacing then regular Sithtroopers, stand guard by him. **These six are the elite of the elite, Pryde’s personal guard.**

INT – THE REVAN – EVENING

We see a montage of shots of these new imposing Sithtroopers, as Palpatine monologues. There are **thousands of the Sithtroopers** , lined up in hanger bays and walking through the halls.

**_Palpatine (Off-screen): The First Order was merely the beginning! The new order, the order of The Sith Eternal, will ensure the final word of Rebellion is snuffed out. Together… The Sith Eternal and The First Order shall rule The Galaxy, and… we shall have peace…_ **

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – EVENING

The camera fades to black on a final shot of Pryde looking over Coruscant.


	18. CHAPTER XVI DARK CONDUITS

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – LANDING BAY – MORNING

Our heroes exit The Millennium Falcon. They are walking around Rey, who is hurriedly flipping through The Jedi Texts.

Easy and Ubbe approach The Falcon, and Lyn runs ahead of the group towards them.

**Poe: Come on Rey? Have you found what you’re looking for?**

**Rey: Not yet, stop distracting me!**

**_Commander D'Acy_ _(Off-Screen): General!_ **

They stop walking and look up as Commander D’Acy approaches. In the background Easy and Ubbe hug Lyn. **Rose watches their interaction with an unreadable expression**. She is starting to realise that Stormtroopers are people as well. 

**Commander D’Acy: There’s something you need to hear.**

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND – MORNING

The camera cuts to inside The Resistance base. They are once more standing around the hologram table in the middle of the room. The only ones not present are Easy, Ubbe, and Lyn.

Circling the table stands Poe, Finn, Rey, Rose, Lieutenant Connix, Maz Kanata, Chewbacca, Lando, and Commander D’Acy.

**Connix: General, it’s been transmitting on all frequencies.**

Connix presses a button, and the message begins to play. 

**_Palpatine (Voice): At last, a great error shall be corrected. At last, The Jedi and Rebels will be wiped from The Galaxy. At last, the day has come! The day of revenge. The day of The Sith! An Empire toppled by enemies has risen once more in the might of The Sith Eternal! All free worlds, surrender… or die. Resistance, I challenge you. Come and face my forces, one last time. Come meet your destruction. Come to the place it all began, the world of Coruscant. At last, the final battle… begins._ **

When the message ends, everyone is silent in shock.

**_Luke (Quietly) (Off-Screen): Palpatine._ **

The Resistance turns to face him as he appears, stepping past them to the control room. He approaches the table and takes his place beside Commander D’Acy and Poe. 

**Connix: What are we going to do? If Palpatine has returned, how can we possibly hope to stop him?**

Luke shakes his head as he takes his place around the table.

**Luke: The Resistance will do nothing against Palpatine.**

Poe looks surprised.

**Poe: What?! Why?**

**Luke: Palpatine is the problem of The Jedi. He must be dealt with by The Jedi. If The Resistance goes to Exegol, The First Order will have all the time it needs to prepare. The Resistance must attack The First Order, while they are disorganised. Both The First Order and Palpatine must be defeated simultaneously, or else one of them will simply rise again.**

Finn shakes his head.

**Finn: We don’t have the resources to attack both planets.**

**Luke: That is why only Rey will go to Exegol.**

Rey looks up in shock at what Luke has suggested. Immediately everyone begins to talk at once, yelling and drowning each other out.

**Poe (Shouting): Absolutely not!**

**Finn (Shouting): Are you crazy!**

Chewbacca roars in protest.

**Rose (Shouting): That’s a death sentence!**

Rey sits there in shock, however, the sounds of the yelling begin to fade away, as The Force Dyad begins to open. She jumps up and runs from the room.

The Resistance goes quiet, watching as she runs away. 

**Poe (Quietly): I don’t think she likes that idea.**

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – JUNGLE – MORNING

Rey makes it to the outside of the base, and stops, seeing no one around. Kylo appears in front of her, his helmet is held in his hands. They stare at each other for a few moments. Rey is extremely wary.

**Rey (Confused): Why did you attack me?**

Kylo remains silent. Rey thinks for a moment.

**Rey (Quietly): Is Palpatine really back?**

**Kylo (Immediately): Yes.**

Rey seems surprised that he answered her.

**Rey (Pleading): Ben, please. Help me defeat him!**

**Kylo (Quietly): I can’t.**

**Rey (Frustrated): Why!**

Kylo lowers his head, almost like **he can’t bear to look at her**.

**Kylo (Whispering): Because of what you are.**

Rey seems shocked for a moment.

**Rey (Quietly, almost frightened): What do you mean?**

Kylo looks back up at her, his eyes hard.

**Kylo: Come to Endor. I’ll tell you.**

EXT – ENDOR – FOREST – NIGHT

Kylo puts back on his helmet, and the scene fades from The Resistance base to the forest moon of Endor, where Kylo is standing.

**_Vicrul (Off-Screen): Is the scavenger coming?_ **

Kylo nods and turns around to her. She sighs, then takes his arm, leading him back through the forest towards the last two remaining Knights.

Vicrul sits with them around a campfire. The Knight Buzzard and his Tie-Silencer have landed just behind them.

**Vicrul: Sit with us.**

Kylo stays still for a moment, and then moves forward, seating himself in front of them. Vicrul holds Rose’s medallion in her hand, fiddling with the string.

**Vicrul (Quietly): What’s the plan, Kylo?**

**Kylo (Immediately): Protect the crystal and capture Rey.**

Vicrul tilts her helmet like she is judging him.

**Vicrul (Quietly): Ben… is that really the plan?**

Kylo does not answer.

Vicrul sighs, and gazes back to the flames.

**Vicrul: I hope you're strong enough to go through with this, Kylo.**

Vicrul looks back at Kylo Ren.

**Vicrul: Don’t let Cardo’s, Kuruk’s, and Trudgen’s deaths be for nothing.**

Ushar and Ap’Lek nod. They stay silent for a few moments.

**Ap’Lek: They are with The Force now. Let’s hope their waiting for us.**

Ushar chuckles.

**Ushar: They’ll be waiting a long time. I don’t plan to die anytime soon.**

Vicrul glances at them.

**Vicrul (Seriously): None of us are going to die.**

She looks back at Kylo, who has remained silent. Then she chuckles.

**Vicrul (Amused): Who’s going to look after this idiot if we do?**

Kylo doesn’t answer, and the scene fades to black.

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND – MORNING

Rey runs back into the base, and makes her way back to the table, grabbing The Jedi Texts and flipping a few more pages. The Resistance is silent, watching her.

**Rose (Concerned): Rey? Are you ok?**

Suddenly Rey stops flipping the pages, seeing the crystals printed onto the page.

She points to it, placing it on the table in front of everyone.

**Rey (Excited): I found it! This is what Kylo and I destroyed under The Jedi Temple. He said he destroyed another one under the ruins of Vader’s castle on Mustafar.**

Luke looks at the pages, curious before **he looks almost frightened**.

**Luke (Quietly): It can’t be…**

Poe raises an eyebrow, confused.

**Poe: Ok, it’s a rock. Why is that important?**

Luke shakes his head.

**Luke: It’s not a rock. The crystal is a Dark Side Conduit. The creator absorbs the souls of victims, to keep themselves alive, even being able to return from death.**

Finn looks at The Texts, then turns back to Luke.

**Finn: Wait, so people can use The Dark Side to create these things, and they can come back to life from any fate?**

**Luke: Almost. It prevents their spirit from dying, even if the entirety of the host’s body is destroyed.**

**Poe: Like Palpatine was?**

Luke nods.

**Rose: What’s to stop any Sith Lord from creating these things?**

Luke turns to her.

**Luke: They are incredibly difficult to forge. The sacrifice needed to create even one, it would require the life force of an entire…**

**Luke’s eyes go wide in realisation as he trails off**.

**Luke (Quietly): Planet…**

Poe seems to be thinking the same thing.

**Poe (Whispering, Fearfully): Could one have been created with the destruction of Alderann?**

Luke’s hand is raised to his mouth, as **suddenly everything is pieced together for him**.

**Luke: Even the amount of life that was on The Death Stars, could have been enough fuel to create a weaker one.**

Something occurs to Finn.

**Finn: The destruction of The New Republic. Five worlds were destroyed.**

The Resistance has gone quiet in fear and shock.

**Rey: It explains why The Empire kept building planet-killing weapons, no matter how many times you destroyed them.**

Luke nods, his face filled with disbelief.

**Lando (Quietly): Operation Cinder.**

Everyone turns to where he is seated on a container.

**Lando: In the final days of The Empire, after Palpatine’s death, several worlds loyal to The Empire were attacked by a program called Operation Cinder.**

Commander D’Acy nods, remembering the dark time.

**Commander D’Acy: Countless lives were lost. It was a contingency plan stating that should The Emperor be defeated, then The Empire didn’t deserve to outlive its ruler.**

Lando rubs his face, tired.

**Lando: It was meant as one final insult to The Rebellion. Palpatine’s last hurrah.**

A thought occurs to Rey, and she turns back to Luke.

**Rey: Master Skywalker. Where was the final Death Star destroyed?**

Luke tilts his head in curiosity.

**Luke: My father defeated Palpatine and Lando destroyed The Death Star above the forest moon of Endor.**

Rey turns to Poe and Finn. She looks conflicted before she sighs. 

**Rey (Quietly): There’s something I need to tell you.**


	19. CHAPTER XVII REY’S SECRET

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – JUNGLE – MORNING

The camera cuts to outside, on Poe’s face.

**Poe (Normally, Then Enraged): You’ve been doing WHAT with KYLO REN!**

Rey is seated on the ground, looking down at the ground, ashamed and fidgeting with some pieces of cloth from her robes.

Finn, Chewbacca, Poe, and Rose stand in front of her. Lando sits to the side, watching them in curiosity. Luke stands beside Rey.

Chewie gives a low mournful growl. **This is the person who killed his best friend** , who tricked and betrayed Rey before on Crait. And yet, it is also **Ben Solo, the troubled boy he watched over and bonded with** before he was sent to Luke.

**Rey (Quietly, Ashamed): I didn’t want to. I couldn’t control it!**

Poe waves his arms.

**Poe (Exasperated): How does that make it any better!**

Poe points at Rey.

**Poe (Outraged): You put the entirety of The Resistance at risk! What if Kylo used it to find us!**

**Rey (Quietly): It isn’t powerful enough yet… but I had a plan for when it did.**

**Poe (Angrily): Which was?!**

Rey stays quiet, refusing to meet his gaze.

**Rose (Quietly): You were going to leave… weren’t you?**

Rey stays silent, but gives a single nod, still refusing to meet their faces. Poe’s anger begins to fade, as he sees how deeply this was affecting her.

**Finn (Concerned but confused): Rey, we’re your friends. Why would you keep this from us?**

**Rey (On the verge of tears): Because I was afraid. You need to understand, I come from nothing.**

Luke looks uncomfortable as she says this, though no one notices.

**Rey: And then suddenly, I had this, this family with The Resistance. And I was afraid that if you knew how much of a danger I was, you would hate me. Force me to leave. I thought it would be better if I left on my own terms.**

Poe sighs, rubbing his eyes.

**Poe (Quietly): I can’t hate you, Rey. Don’t get me wrong, I’m angry, I hate that you hid it, putting everyone in danger… but I can’t hate you…I just need to ask three things.**

Rey finally looks up, staring at Poe.

**Rey (Firm): Anything.**

Poe stays silent for a moment.

**Poe (Quietly): Did Leia know?**

**Rey: She did.**

Poe nods. A weight seems to have been lifted from his shoulders.

**Poe: When you left, where would you have gone?**

Rey looks back down, struggling to find an answer.

**Rey: I think… I think I would have gone to him. To try and bring him back, or… or die trying.**

Poe stays silent for a moment.

**Poe (Quietly): Is there good in him? Is he redeemable, after everything?**

Rey stays quiet for a bit, trying to think of her answer.

**Rey: I hope so. He’s angry, and he’s lost. He feels tremendous guilt over the death of Han. He almost went insane when Leia…**

She sighs.

**Rey: No matter what he does to hide it, there is still light in him. I have to believe that.**

Poe nods satisfied for now.

**Poe (Quietly): I hope your right. For Leia’s sake.**

Rey closes her eyes, then opens then again, a weight seems to have been lifted from her.

**Rey: Ben and I were working together to find out what the crystals were. This also wasn’t the first time I have heard Palpatine’s voice. We have both shared visions together, and now I know it was Palpatine trying to summon us to him.**

Finn shakes his head.

**Finn (Firm): If Palpatine wants you, then we can’t let you go. You need to stay far away from him.**

**Luke (Calmly): While it is troubling that Palpatine is summoning Rey, as it stands Rey is the only hope we have of defeating Palpatine.**

Rey nods.

**Rey: Kylo told me I need to go to Endor. Given what we know, I think it’s most likely that’s where one of the Dark Conduits are.**

Finn stares at her for a moment, then finally nods.

**Finn: We’re going with you.**

Rey shakes her head.

**Rey: No Finn. I need to go alone.**

Finn smirks.

**Finn: Yeah… alone with friends.**

Rey blinks, then sighs and smiles.

**Poe: I need to stay behind. We need to prepare The Resistance for the attack on Coruscant.**

**Rose: Surely someone should go with Rey to Exegol though. It would be a death sentence to go alone.**

Rey smiles. 

**Rey: I won’t be alone. Ben will be with me.**

Lando taps his cane against the floor, drawing their attention to him.

**Lando (Quietly): Can you trust him?**

**Rey: I hope so.**

Lando nods.

**Lando: I hope you can. Kylo Ren murdered my best friend, and I will forever hate him for it...**

Lando goes silent, and Rey looks troubled. After a moment, Lando nods to himself.

**Lando: But Ben Solo is family, and I love him dearly. I just hope you know who you're taking with you to Exegol.**

Chewie growls and nods in agreement.

**Lando: Then it is decided. If the final battle is truly upon us, then I’ll take The Falcon with Chewie and 3-PO. We’ll fly around The Galaxy, sending out a message to try and get people to join with us at Coruscant.**

Poe smiles and gives a nod of thanks to him.

**Rose: The First Order will have finished construction on the planet shield by now. We can’t land our troops on the planet for a ground assault on the capital.**

**_Ubbe (Off-screen): We…may be able to help with that._ **

Everyone turns to look at Ubbe, Lyn and Easy, who are approaching.

**Easy: Sorry, couldn’t help listening in.**

**Poe: UB?**

Ubbe smiles.

**Ubbe: Actually, its Ubbe now. Maz gave me a name.**

Easy laughs.

**Easy: And I’m Easy. I named myself.**

**Ubbe: Look, when I was with The First Order, I worked construction on the shield. If I can get into the main console, I should be able to shut it down.**

Poe nods.

**Poe: That could work. If we land our ground assault on the ring, we can shut down the shield, and then the ground team can continue to the planet.**

Rose glances at Poe in surprise. Then she looks back to the turncoats.

**Easy: If I may, I’d like to be on the ground team as well. I got a lot of payback waiting to dish out to these guys.**

**Poe: Very well. Finn and Rose will lead the ground assault team, with Ubbe and Easy. Rey will face Palpatine, Lando finds help, and I’ll lead the fleet in the battle.**

Rose looks like she is about to argue, but then she looks at Ubbe, Easy and Lyn again. After a long moment, Rose sighs, then nods.

**Rose: You wanted a chance to prove yourselves?**

Ubbe and Easy nod. Rose turns back to Poe, determination on her face.

**Rose: Well… as much as I don’t agree with this, I trust your judgement, Dameron.**

Rose turns back to them.

**Rose: Just know that I’ll be keeping an eye on you.**

Ubbe and Easy glance at each other, before they smile.

**Ubbe: Alright.**

**Easy: Whatever helps.**

Lyn smiles at her brothers, before she steps forward, drawing the attention onto her.

**Lyn (Determined): I want to help as well!**

Everyone looks at her, almost a little uncomfortable, not happy about the idea of bringing her into the battle. Only Finn smiles.

**Finn: Sure, why not.**

**Rey (Shocked): Finn!**

Finn shrugs.

**Finn: What? She’s stuck with us so far. She might as well see it to the end.**

Finn looks at Lyn.

**Finn (Serious): So long as you promise to follow my orders to the letter, and you stay behind me.**

Lyn nods excitedly.

**Lyn: Yes! I promise!**

Finn stares at her with a serious look for a moment before he smiles.

**Finn: Good. But before that, Lyn will go with Rey and me to Endor. We’ll destroy the last crystal, confront Ren, and then we’ll come back. Rey can head to Exegol, and we’ll join up with the ground team.**

**Poe: Right, we’ll prepare for the final battle. As soon as you get back, we’re leaving.**

Finn nods.

**Finn: Right.**

**Lando: Let’s do it.**

Ubbe, Easy, Poe and Rose head off towards The Resistance, while Finn and Lyn go to get supplies.

Rey stands up, and Chewbacca puts a hand on her shoulder. He gives a concerned growl, and Rey smiles.

**Rey: Thanks Chewie.**

Chewbacca smiles and turns away with Lando, who begin to make their way towards The Falcon.

Rey watches everyone go with a small smile on her face.

Luke puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face him.

**Rey: Master?**

Luke stays quiet for a moment, a concerned look on his face.

**Luke (Quietly): Rey. Never be afraid of who you are.**

Rey looks a little troubled, and Luke fades away.

She breathes, steadying herself. Then, she turns, walking after Finn and Lyn.


	20. CHAPTER XVIII THE DEATH STAR

EXT – ENDOR – OCEAN – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – MORNING

The small Resistance shuttle flies down to Endor. As they fly over the ocean, they can see the wreckage of The Death Star.

INT – RESISTANCE SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – MORNING

The camera cuts to inside the cockpit of the shuttle. Finn pilots the ship, Rey sits beside him in the co-pilot seat and Lyn sits between them, in the chair behind them. 

**Finn: How are we going to find this thing?**

**Lyn: We’ll be searching here for years!**

Rey closes her eyes, reaching out with The Force.

**Rey (Quietly): I can feel something beckoning to me.**

**Finn: Ren?**

Rey shakes her head.

**Rey: No… but he is close by.**

She opens her eyes and points to a relatively stable platform.

**Rey: Land there.**

EXT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – MORNING

Rey exits the ship and sees a large gap between them and where they need to go. Finn and Lyn exit behind her.

**Finn (Confused): No way we’re making that jump.**

**Rey: Wait here.**

Rey takes a running leap, and jumps, flying across the wreckage and out of view. Finn blinks in surprise while Lyn sighs.

**Lyn: Something tells me she planned this.**

Finn sighs.

**Finn (Frustrated): Probably. Come on, let’s try and find a way across.**

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – MORNING

The camera cuts to Rey inside The Death Star, climbing up a large pillar. She’s sweating and panting heavily.

Suddenly the ledge gives way out from under her, and she yelps, falling but managing to grab another ledge. Her broken platform tumbles into the depths below. She pulls herself back up and then looks to a platform a little bit away.

She tenses, and then leaps for it, grabbing it and pulling herself up, panting.

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – CORRIDOR – MORNING

The camera cuts to her hand grabbing another ledge, and she pulls herself up, now finding herself in a massive hallway.

Empire era Stormtrooper armour, rusted from the wetness, and the body’s having decomposed long ago, litter the hall as she walks past them. Rey looks around as she walks, her hand on her Lightsaber as she is easily creeped out.

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – MIDDAY

Cut to her climbing up from a hole in the floor. She pauses for a moment, catching her breath before she stands up. 

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – THRONE ROOM – MIDDAY

She walks around a corner and sees the remains of The Emperor’s throne room, **the place of the final battle between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker almost thirty-five years ago.**

The Emperor’s theme plays softly in the background.

The throne is ruined and tilted slightly. Rey pauses, staring at it almost in a trance. She can feel The Dark Side energy.

She looks to the side and sees a door, which would have not normally been noticed. She approaches it and presses the button to open it. It doesn’t move. She presses it again, with the same result.

She activates her Lightsaber and cuts a circle through the door, then presses against the circle, causing it to fall forward, giving her a hole to step through. 

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – CRYSTAL ROOM – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to inside the room, as Rey steps through her makeshift entrance.

Inside she sees the crystal, glowing with power, and it seems to brighten as she gets closer. A soft hum seems to echo around the room.

She reaches her hand forward and closes her eyes. Suddenly she hears a Lightsaber activating, and she opens them, coming face to face with an evil version of herself. 

The Dark Rey holds a double-bladed Lightsaber, however, both ends point the same way.

**Dark Rey: Welcome sister.**

One half of the Lightsaber flips down, creating a proper double-bladed weapon.

Dark Rey suddenly swings her Lightsaber, which Rey deflects. Dark Rey continues to attack, and Rey continues to defend as Dark Rey begins to taunt her.

**Dark Rey: Maybe when I finish with you, I’ll go and deal with those friends of yours you left outside. Maybe I’ll take your place on the throne? I’ll become who you were always meant to be!**

Rey screams in anger and uses The Force to throw Dark Rey back.

Almost on autopilot, Rey shoves out her hand, and **Force Lightning flies from her fingertips** , hitting Dark Rey.

Dark Rey cackles, before exploding into ash.

Rey looks shocked and raises her hands to look at them. She turns to the crystal and screams, **her eyes a bright Sith yellow in the reflection. She activates her Lightsaber, a blood-red blade** , and swings it, destroying the crystal.

The blast sends her flying backwards.

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – THRONE ROOM – MIDDAY

She lands outside in the throne room; **the vision is over.**

She gets up, spooked, and turns around and freezes. **Kylo Ren stands before her**.

Kylo approaches Rey, who aims her sabre at him.

**Kylo (Quietly): You saw it, didn’t you?**

**Rey (Angry): Why did you attack me?**

Kylo pauses, contemplating his answer.

**Kylo: Because I saw what you were. I realised my mistake and attacked out of fear.**

**Rey: Mistake?**

**Kylo: The mistake I made about your parents. Your identity.**

Rey seems shocked for a moment.

**Rey: You lied to me?**

Kylo raises his hands, gripping his helmet and taking it off, looking straight at her, allowing her to read his thoughts so she knows **he is telling the truth**.

**Kylo: I never lied to you. I misinterpreted the vision I was shown. But I can tell you the truth now. I’m certain of it now. It’s why Snoke tried to kill you.**

**Rey (confused): Snoke?**

**Kylo: Snoke was The Emperor’s puppet. But he betrayed Palpatine, taking The First Order for himself. And when I found you, Snoke became fearful, because of what you are. Because of the threat to his power you posed.**

Kylo stays silent for a moment.

**Kylo (Quietly): The threat you now pose to mine.**

**Rey (Confused): Then who am I?**

**Kylo: Your Parents… the ones who abandoned you on that junk planet. They weren’t your parents. They were scientists.**

**Rey (Quietly): No…**

**Kylo: Scientists tasked with creating the most powerful being in The Galaxy. The perfect successor to The Emperor.**

**Rey (Screaming): NO!**

**Kylo: Rey. Your power is HIS power. You’re not just connected to Palpatine.**

Rey screams, activating her Lightsaber, now once more a bright blue, and swings at Kylo, who dodges the blow, before jumping backwards. **His helmet is dropped to the ground** as he dodges, and once he is steady, he looks her in the eyes.

**Kylo: You ARE Palpatine.**

Rey screams again and attacks him out of anger. Kylo slides to the side, avoiding the attack. She swings again, and he steps backwards. He still hasn’t activated his Lightsaber. He is now standing by the hole that Rey first climbed out of.

Kylo glances at it, and as Rey goes to swing again, he jumps down out of view.


	21. CHAPTER XIX DUEL OF THE FATES

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – CORRIDOR – MIDDAY

Rey lands inside the narrow hallway, and she glances around in front of her when she hears the activation of a Lightsaber.

She spins around, blocking the blow from Kylo Ren.

Kylo is aggressive, moving forwards in his attacks and Rey is forced to move backwards as Kylo presses his advantage.

After a moment, he throws his hand up, using The Force to send her flying.

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – HANGER BAY RAFTERS – MIDDAY

She goes flying through a wall and begins to fall into a hanger bay. Before she does, however, she manages to grab onto one of the rafters on the roof and pull herself up.

She looks upwards to see Kylo standing above her, and he jumps out of the hole, landing on the rafters. The two don’t move for a moment, trying to gain their balance.

Finally, Kylo takes a wide swing, and the two have to try and balance while defending from each other. Rey is still only using one side of her Lightsaber, to not unbalance herself. 

One of Kylo’s attacks gets deflected downwards, cutting the rafter in half. Kylo’s side begins to dip with his weight, and Rey takes the moment of his distraction to Force jump over him, activating the other side of her Lightsaber as she does, and cutting the rafter on the other side of him.

The rafter, with him on it, falls to the hanger below, but as he does fall, he spins, throwing his Lightsaber upwards, cutting the beam just behind Rey, so that she falls as well.

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – HANGER BAY – MIDDAY

Before they hit the ground, both manage to slow their descents using The Force. Kylo lands heavily on his feet, a little further forward, with his back to Rey, his lightsaber flies into his hand. 

Rey lands much more lightly, rolling when she hits the ground and uses the momentum to begin running towards him. 

Kylo turns around, reaching out his hand to pick up the broken wing of a Tie-Fighter with The Force as he does, throwing it at her.

She speeds up, before sliding on her knees, leaning backwards as the wing barely misses her head. She jumps up again and is now using both sides of her Lightsaber to attack him. She manages to avoid one of his blows, dodging to the side and swings her lower blade upwards at his face. He quickly reaches out his hand, using The Force to freeze her arm in place.

Rey quickly unclips her double-bladed into two singular blades, swinging the arm and blade not frozen at him.

Kylo’s concentration is broken and is now forced to deal with both of Rey’s Lightsabers at the same time, and rather than choose to block, he instead jumps backwards.

He glances behind him, where the hanger doors open up to the outside. Large sheets of metals from the former walls strut out of the ocean.

He turns and runs, jumping to several pieces of wreckage scattered around the ocean, using them as platforms to jump upwards and wall running towards the more stable ground.

Rey clips her Lightsaber back together, deactivates one side and begins to follow him. 

INT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – CORRIDOR – MIDDAY

Lyn and Finn have managed to climb over to the other side and are inside a corridor. They can hear the Lightsabers and begin to make their way outside.

Finn: Come on, this way.

EXT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – TRENCH – MIDDAY

Rey and Kylo are duelling across the wreckage, the waves crashing around them, and we see Finn and Lyn start to run towards them.

**Finn (Shouting): Rey!**

Rey Force pushes Kylo back a few steps, and she turns seeing Finn and Lyn running towards them.

**Rey (Screaming): NO!**

She Force pushes both Finn and Lyn backwards. They are sent flying, landing on their backs a little further away.

Rey turns back to Kylo and sees a massive wave approaching them. She runs and jumps over him, and he turns watching her as she jumps over parts of the wreckage sticking out of the ocean.

Kylo takes a running leap, and beings to climb across the same wreckage that she had, the wave crashes behind him.

Finn sits up, watching them go.

**Finn (Shouting): REY!**

**Lyn: Stop Finn!**

**Finn: I won’t leave her!**

**Lyn: We don’t have a choice! We can’t make that jump!**

Finn can only watch in horror.

Rey lands on the ground, and Kylo lands in front of her. He quickly turns around, aiming his sabre at her. She yells, charging, and the two begin attacking each other again.

Rey and Kylo begin a lock on, and Rey notices another massive wave about to engulf them. She quickly backflips away from him, landing further down the track. **In the background, we can see Kylo’s Tie-Silencer.**

She raises her Lightsaber, ready to defend herself, as the wave crashes down over where Kylo was standing.

A few moments later he emerges, soaking wet, but using **The Force to keep the main power of the wave from crashing down on him.**

He roars and sends a massive funnel of water at Rey, who holds out her hand, using her own abilities to send the water harmlessly away from her.

Kylo uses The Force to pick up several pieces of scrap, and Rey begins to charge at him.

He throws one, and she cuts it in half, deflects a second one with The Force, and then jumps onto the third, using it as a booster to jump towards Kylo, who simply holds up his blade, deflecting the attack as she falls towards him. Rey uses the momentum of pushing her weight on him to flip over behind him, finally landing on the ground.

She spins, activating the second end of her Lightsaber, and the battle continues. 

Kylo is beginning to lose his patience, his attacks start to become more quick, random, and heavier, losing himself to his anger.

Suddenly Rey has gone from being on the attack to having to defend, and she deactivates one side of her blade to allow for easier movement.

Kylo continues to force her to back up, never relenting in his attack, and Rey starts to look fearful. Suddenly, **she trips on a piece of debris, stumbling backwards** , and while she doesn’t fall over, it gives Kylo the opportunity he needs.

He flings his hand outwards, and she is sent flying back, unable to defend herself using The Force from the distraction of stumbling, landing on her back.

Kylo jumps, landing in front of her, and she tries to attack from her point on the ground, but **Kylo knocks her Lightsaber so hard it goes flying from her hand.**

Rey gazes up into Kylo’s eyes, fear on her face as she crawls backwards quickly. 

**Kylo’s eyes have turned a Sith yellow as he approaches her, snarling**.

Rey’s eyes are open in fear, as Kylo continues to approach her, all fondness gone for her as **The Dark Side and his anger corrupts his mind.**

Kylo points his sabre at her and then raises it to strike in his anger.

**_Leia (Whispering) (Voice): Ben…_ **

He freezes as the single word as soft as the wind is heard. His eyes turn back to their hazel.

Kylo begins to shake and then drops his sabre.

He falls to his knees in front of Rey, as he beings to sob. Rey also beings to cry, having also heard the voice of Leia.

Finally, the two look at each other.

**Rey: I did want to take your hand that day. But I wanted to take Ben’s hand.**

Kylo stays silent as she stands up, and Rey turns, running towards the Tie-Silencer. As she does, she reaches out a hand, and her Lightsaber flies into it. Kylo stays on his knees as she boards the ship and does not move as it flies away.

A little further away, Finn and Lyn watch her fly away.

**Lyn: Finn… we need to get back to The Resistance.**

Finn stays silent, but nods and the two begin to walk away.

EXT – ENDOR – FOREST SHORE – MIDDAY

On the shore, we can see the back of Vicrul Ren also watch the Tie-Silencer fly away.

**_Palpatine (Voice): Kylo Ren has betrayed us. Return to me and take your place in the new order_.**

Vicrul doesn’t respond to Palpatine. Ap’Lek and Ushar Ren step up beside her.

**Ap’Lek: Vicrul?**

Vicrul glances at them.

**Ushar: What are your orders?**

Vicrul stays quiet a moment, thinking. 

**Vicrul: It’s time to go.**


	22. CHAPTER XX REDEMPTION

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – LAKE – MORNING

Poe stands on the shore of the lake on Ajan Kloss. He crouches on the sand, picking up a stone and fiddling with it.

**Poe: Hey Leia… I’m sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve come to talk to you.**

He goes silent for a moment.

**Poe: Rey… she told me everything. I’m not going to lie, I hate him. I hate what he did to you, and… everyone else.**

He rubs his eyes, sighing.

**Poe: But I hope she’s right. I really hope, your son is still there, somewhere. I hope he can be saved.**

He goes silent again.

**Poe: Your dying wish was to put me in command… I still don’t know why. What you did… how could I ever live up to that?**

He goes silent for a moment, then he chuckles.

**Poe: Right. You’d have told me that I shouldn’t be trying to live up to you. I should be forging my own path.**

He goes silent again.

**Poe: But I’ve gotta tell you, I really don’t know how to do this. We’re about to make the final stand and I… I don’t think I’m ready.**

_**Lando (Off-screen): Neither we’re we.** _

Poe turns to see Lando approaching him with a sad smile.

**Lando: Luke, Han, Leia, and me. Who’s ever ready?**

Poe stands up.

**Poe: How did you do it? Defeat The Empire with almost nothing?**

Lando smiles and turns out towards the lake.

**Lando (Quietly): We had each other… and we had hope.**

Poe turns back to the lake, looking saddened.

**Poe (Quietly): I’ve been…running pretty low on hope lately. It’s just one thing after the other. The First Order, Snoke, Kylo, and now Palpatine. Where does it end?**

Lando stays silent. He doesn’t have an answer.

**Poe (Voice Breaking): I… I just really wish she were here.**

Lando smiles, and turns back towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

**Lando (Quietly): She is.**

Lando turns and begins to walk back up the shore away from Poe.

Poe turns back to the lake.

He stands still for a moment, and a soft breeze ruffles his hair lightly. **His eyes widen in surprise, and then he begins to tear up as he smiles, hearing something we cannot.**

**Poe (Whispering): I promise.**

EXT – ENDOR – DEATH STAR WRECKAGE – END OF THE TRENCH – AFTERNOON

Kylo stands atop the broken Death Star, starring out into the ocean, his Lightsaber held loosely in his hand.

**_??? (Off-Screen): Hey kid_.**

Kylo turns and sees **The Force Ghost of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker**.

Anakin has a sad smile, and steps closer to Kylo.

**Kylo (In Disbelief): You’re not real. Just another voice in my head.**

**Anakin: No Ben.**

He steps closer, holding his hand up and lightly holding Kylo’s cheek.

**Anakin: I’m here. Come home.**

Anakin lowers his hand.

**Kylo: It’s too late. She’s gone.**

**Anakin (Fondly): No one’s ever truly gone. What your mother lived for, what she fought for, it’s up to you to preserve that. She will always be with you Ben, just like your father.**

Kylo shakes his head in disbelief.

**Kylo (Voice-breaking): Ben Solo is dead. He can’t come back from this.**

**Anakin: No. Kylo Ren is dead, as is Darth Vader. Ben Solo, Anakin Skywalker, we are alive.**

Anakin goes silent for a moment.

**Anakin (Quietly): You know what you have to do.**

Kylo gulps.

**Kylo (Voice breaking): But I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.**

Anakin smiles.

**Anakin (Fondly): You do. You always have. You just needed someone to show you the way.**

Kylo Ren blinks tears out of his eyes.

**Kylo: Grandfather.**

Anakin smiles, and **Ben Solo turns, throwing his Lightsaber into the ocean**.

After a moment, it comes flying back up, and Anakin catches it. Ben turns back to Anakin, confusion in his eyes.

**Ben (Confused): Why?**

Anakin opens a hatch and pulls out **the cracked red Kyber Crystal**.

Anakin: Because you were right. We need to leave the past in the past. It’s time for The Jedi to end, it’s time for The Sith to end. You have darkness, Ben. But you have light. And if you ever want to achieve balance, you must heal and move on. You mustn’t run from your mistakes.

Anakin hands him the hilt of his Lightsaber in one hand, and the Kyber crystal in the other, which Anakin folds Ben’s hand around. Anakin continues to hold his hand.

**Ben (Quietly): How can I?**

**Anakin: Find the Balance. Heal your inner torment. And only then, will you be ready to face Palpatine. It’s up to you Ben, to do what I couldn’t. It’s up to you, to bring balance to The Force. It’s up to you, to be The Chosen One I could not be.**

Ben shakes his head.

**Ben: I can’t do it alone.**

Anakin smiles.

**Anakin: You won’t be. This time, we shall do it together.**

Anakin fades away.

Ben stands for a moment, before sitting in a cross-legged position. He places his Lightsaber in front of him but continues to hold his crystal. He closes his eyes and breathes out.

The camera fades to black.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – LANDING BAY – MIDDAY

The Resistance shuttle arrives back at The Resistance base. Finn and Lyn walk out of it, looking saddened. Poe sees them and runs up to them.

**Poe: Hey! How did it go?**

**Lyn: Bad… really bad.**

Poe stops running, and fear becomes evident on his face.

**Poe: Where’s Rey?**

**Finn: She fought Kylo, then stole his ship and sped off. I don’t know where.**

Poe sighs.

**Poe: Let’s just hope she’s sticking to the plan and going to Exegol.**

EXT – AHCH-TO – ISLAND – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to the familiar island of Ahch-To. The Tie-Silencer speeds down towards the island.

EXT – AHCH-TO – BEACH – MIDDAY

Cut to Rey throwing a log, and we see a shot of the Tie-Silencer on fire.

Rey picks up her Lightsaber and holds it in her hand.

She grips the hilts strongly in her hand and begins to hyperventilate.

She screams and throws the Lightsaber full force at the burning mess. Before it hits the flames, a translucent blue hand shoots out, catching it.

 **The Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker emerges from the flames**.

**Luke: A Jedi’s weapon deserves more respect.**

Rey stares at him, shock on her face, but then she turns and hurries away from him.

**Luke (Surprised): Rey!**

**Rey (Screaming): Go away!**

She continues to hurry down the beach, refusing to look at him.

Luke appears in front of her, blocking her path. He is still holding the Lightsaber.

**Luke (Softly): Rey… what are you doing?**

Rey turns and begins to walk up the steps leading to the top of the cliff.

**Rey (Angry): You know exactly what I’m doing! Leave me alone!**

EXT – AHCH-TO – HUTS – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to the top of the stairs.

When Rey reaches the top of the stairs, Luke once more appears in front of her.

**Luke (Softly): Rey… running away will not help anything.**

She glares at him, then turns and walks towards Luke’s old hut.

Luke follows her, and she slams the door in front of him.

He pauses, looking at it in confusion, before he simply phases through it, entering the hut.

INT – AHCH-TO – LUKE’S HUT – MIDDAY

He watches silently as Rey stands in the middle of the room, with her back to him. Finally, she falls to her knees, beginning to sob.

**Rey (Panicking): I won’t become what the visions showed me! I won’t become the next Palpatine! I can’t be him! I can’t! I can’t be…**

**Luke (Calmly): A clone?**

Rey’s head snaps to look at him.

**Rey (Screaming): You know? How!**

Luke sighs, and sits on his old bed, in front of her.

**Luke (Quietly): I didn’t always. But… when you pass on, you gain certain knowledge. Access to information you normally would not be able to know. However, The Force does not allow us to divulge this information, until the mortals have either discovered it for themselves, or they are ready.**

His answer seems to anger Rey even more.

**Rey (Angrily): Well now I at least know why you’re always being so cryptic!**

Luke smiles sadly.

**Luke (Comforting): Rey… how you were born does not change who you are; or will become. Your birth changes nothing. You must confront Palpatine.**

Rey looks down, her sobs starting to quieten.

**Rey: I can’t. Not alone. I need help and guidance!**

She looks at him.

**Rey: Please… help me.**

Luke nods, before standing up. He offers his hand, and after a moment, she takes it, as he pulls her to her feet.

**Luke: Come with me. There’s someone I want you to meet.**

EXT – AHCH-TO – HUTS – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to outside, where we are **overlooking the shoulder of another blue figure,** watching the door.

Rey and Luke exit the hut, and Rey freezes, looking at the person off-screen.

**_??? (Off-screen): Hello Rey_.**

The Force Ghost gives a kind smile as Rey and Luke approach.

**Luke: Rey. This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. One of the two Jedi who instructed me.**

Rey glances from Luke to Obi-Wan.

**Rey: It is an honour to meet you, Master Kenobi.**

Obi-Wan bows his head in a nod of respect.

**Obi-Wan: Likewise, Rey. We have watched over you for a very long time.**

**Rey (Confused): We?**

We hear a little crazed giggle.

**_??? (Off-screen): Ah… young Rey. More aware of your surroundings, you must be. Otherwise, see the bigger picture, you will not_.**

Rey turns and looks down to see another Force Ghost.

**Luke: And this is Grand Master Yoda. My other mentor who oversaw my training.**

Rey bows slightly in respect to him. Yoda smiles in amusement. 

**Obi-Wan (Comforting): Rey. We know of your fears in facing Palpatine.**

**Yoda (Comforting): Help you, we can. But ready for the cost, you must be.**

Rey looks between all three Jedi, confused.

**Rey (Confused): Cost?**

**Luke: Rey. We can go with you to Exegol, but if we do, you will never be able to commune with The Jedi of the past, again.**

Rey looks surprised.

**Rey (Shocked): What? Why!?**

Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Luke all glance at each other, before they look back to Rey.

**Yoda: Give up immortality, we shall, to forever destroy The Emperor’s spirit.**

**Obi-Wan: The Jedi and The Sith shall be no more. Is this truly the path you wish to follow Rey?**

Rey thinks for a moment. Finally, she rubs her eyes of the tears remaining. She looks to the three spirits with fierce determination.

**Rey: If we don’t finish Palpatine off once and for all, then his darkness will forever plague The Galaxy. For peace and balance, I don’t think any cost is too high.**

The older Jedi smile at her, pleased with her answer.

**Luke: Then it is time, for your third lesson.**

Rey looks to him in confusion, as Luke smiles.

**Luke: I told you all those years ago, The Galaxy didn’t need The Jedi. You have the spark of something new, and it’s what The Galaxy needs right now. Rey… this is the lesson. Build something new. Don’t make the mistakes that I did. Build something better.**

**Luke holds out her Lightsaber, similarly to how Rey had presented his Lightsaber to him all those years ago.**

She looks at it, then picks it up, studying it before she clips it back onto her belt.

**Rey: I’ll do my best.**

Luke smiles warmly.

**Luke: I know you will.**

Then something occurs to Rey.

**Rey: Wait… even if we can defeat Palpatine, I just destroyed the only way off this island.**

Luke smiles.

**Luke: You have everything you need.**

Obi-Wan, Yoda and Luke walk towards the edge of the cliff. Rey watches as they close their eyes and reach out their hands.

Luke’s old X-Wing begins to move upwards from the ocean, and after a few moments, comes to levitate before them.

They open their eyes, turning back to Rey, who smiles at them as the camera fades to black.


	23. CHAPTER XXI BATTLE PLANS

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND – MIDDAY

The camera fades into The Resistance base command. Everyone is once more standing around the hologram table, only this time the hologram displays The First Order Capital, showcasing the massive cannons on the roof of the building.

**Poe: After shutting down the shield, the ground team can move to the capital. There, they will fight their way into the throne room, where they can take control of the orbital cannons. Those cannons are fleet killers, Dreadnought tech on a smaller scale. If The First Order doesn’t surrender, then we can use their own weapons against them.**

Lando smiles.

**Lando: Then that’s our shot.**

There are a few mutterings of agreement, but some members seem a little on edge.

**Rose: What’s to stop The First Order using those cannons against us?**

Ubbe steps forward.

**Ubbe: While the shield is active, they cannot fire from the planet. However, when the shield goes down, the cannons can’t hit the smaller targets unless they get lucky. Your cruiser will need to hang back until we have either destroyed the cannons or turned them on The First Order.**

Poe nods in agreement.

**Poe: Connix.**

Lieutenant Connix glances up.

**Poe: I’m promoting you to admiral. You’re in charge of The Olympus. It’s the last star cruiser we have, so you need to protect it.**

The newly appointed Admiral Connix smiles and nods.

**Admiral Connix: Understood General.**

Easy steps forward.

**Easy: The First Order spoke about something you guys did a few years ago, a Holdo manoeuvre I think it was called. Why not do some of those?**

A few people nod in agreement.

**Finn: Those moves are too risky, and as we said, we only have the one-star cruiser. We don’t have the numbers necessary to pull even one-off.**

A few members of The Resistance mutter amongst themselves.

**Snap Wexley: We don’t even have the numbers for the battle. We’re completely alone.**

**Finn: Come on guys. We can do this. Lando will find people. People will answer the call. They’ll come!**

The Resistance members mutter again.

**Finn: They will! Luke, Leia, Han, they all fought the odds before in the old war. Now it’s our turn. We can’t allow The First Order, or The Sith Eternal, to win!**

Some of The Resistance members start nodding. The camera focuses on Poe as his speech begins.

**Poe: We’re not alone… The First Order wins by making us think we are, but good people will fight if we lead them.**

INT – AJAN KLOSS – HANGER BAY – MIDDAY

Shots of Resistance members checking their blasters, fuelling, and boarding ships.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – LANDING BAY – MIDDAY

**_Finn (Off-Screen): Leia never gave up… and neither will we. We are going to show them we are not afraid_.**

Some Resistance members hug each other. R2-D2 is loaded into Poe’s X-Wing. People are hurrying about.

**_Poe (Off-Screen): What our mothers and fathers fought for… we will not let die_!**

Chewbacca hugs Lyn, while Lando shakes Finn’s hand, before turning and boarding The Millennium Falcon.

INT – AJAN KLOSS – HANGER BAY – MIDDAY

**_Poe (Off-Screen): Not today… no, today we make the final stand. For The Galaxy_!**

Easy and Ubbe are sitting together, talking, but we cannot hear what they are saying. **Rose approaches them and says something**. The two glances at each other and nod, getting up and following her onto a landing transport.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – LANDING BAY – MIDDAY

**_Poe (Quietly) (Off-Screen): For Leia_ …**

**The Tantive IV, Leia’s iconic ship** , is the first to take off. Maz Kanata watches it with a smile, then picks up her blaster and begins to make her way to the troop transports.

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND – MIDDAY

**Poe: For Ackbar. For Holdo. For Han. For everyone, we have lost.**

Poe faces Finn at the table, the hologram of Coruscant still displayed.

Finn looks at him and smiles.

**Finn: They have taken enough of us. Now we take the war to them!**

INT – THE OLYMPUS – COMMAND BRIDGE – MORNING

Admiral Connix boards The Olympus Star-Cruiser. She sits in the pilot’s seat, nodding to her crew.

EXT – AHCH-TO – ATMOSPHERE

The Olympus begins to ascend into the atmosphere.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – LANDING BAY – MIDDAY

Poe, now dressed in his pilot attire, approaches his X-Wing. Finn steps before him with Lyn and they stare at each other.

Poe reaches forward, pulling Finn into a hug, and kissing him on the cheek. Poe goes to pull away, but Finn grabs him, pulling him and **kissing him on the lips properly**. When they pull apart, they smile at each other.

 **It’s their first kiss. Possibly they're last**.

They let go at each other, and Poe reaches out, ruffling Lyn’s hair who chuckles, swatting his hand away. Finn and Lyn step away, and Poe continues towards his X-Wing.

Finn and Lyn approach the troop transports. The ramp closes behind them as they board the ships.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MORNING

Poe sits in the cockpit of his X-Wing, R2-D2 gives a few beeps. Poe chuckles at the droid, as he begins to flick switches on his dash.

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – ATMOSPHERE

The Resistance fleet flies into the upper atmosphere, and the camera flies along with them as they enter into Hyperspace.


	24. CHAPTER XXI THE BATTLE BEGINS

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

The Resistance exit Hyperspace, and immediately they are fired upon by **over fifty Star-Destroyers**.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MORNING

**Poe (Surprised): Woah! Welcome to Coruscant!**

Poe notices the massive Super Star-Destroyer, The Revan.

**Poe: When did they get that?!**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

Both the triangle-shaped Tie-Daggers signature to The Sithtroopers and regular First Order Tie-Fighters begin to fly towards The Resistance fleet.

**_Finn (Over Comm): These must be The Sith Eternal!_ **

**_Connix (Over Comm): Poe! What do we do!?_ **

INT – POE’S X-WING – MORNING

Poe presses a few buttons, his X-Wing converts into attack mode.

**Poe: Ground team, stick to the plan! Everyone else, just try to survive!**

The massive space battle begins.

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – MORNING

Allegiant General Pryde and Supreme Leader Hux watch on from the main bridge of The Revan. Quinn and Griss stand behind Hux.

Pryde smirks as The Resistance is taken by surprise. Hux glances at him but doesn’t say anything.

EXT – SPACE – EXEGOL

Rey is flying through Hyperspace, and she appears in front of the planet Exegol. She begins to fly down towards the planet.

INT – LUKE’S X-WING – NIGHT

She lands the X-Wing and takes off **Luke’s old pilot helmet**. Then she sighs, and the cockpit begins to open.

EXT – EXEGOL – STONE DESERT – NIGHT

She sees **The Knight Buzzard** parked nearby and begins to approach the large fortress.

Lightning crashes around her.

EXT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – PLANET SHIELD – MORNING

Finns troop transport manages to land onto the planet ring, and he, along with Easy, Lyn, Ubbe, Rose, and several Resistance members begin to run along the walkways.

Maz Kanata flies using her jetpack.

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – MORNING

The camera cuts to back on the bridge of The Revan. 

**Officer: Sir! The Resistance has landed troops on the planetary shield!**

**Pryde (Calmly): Send my forces to intercept them.**

Hux glances at Pryde, seeming a little uneasy.

EXT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – PLANET SHIELD – MORNING

**Sith-Jet-Troopers** land and begin to fire on The Resistance.

One goes to shoot Rose, who is cornered before a blast kills it, and she sees Lyn wave, before running after Finn.

Easy throws several thermal detonators at them, and he wields a machine gun type blaster, mowing down the enemy. Maz Kanata stands beside him, also firing her rifle.

More reinforcements arrive in the form of regular Sithtroopers, and The Resistance is forced to take covers behind anything they can. Several people are shot down. Finn crouches down behind cover, Lyn and Ubbe beside him.

**Finn: Poe! We are pinned down! We can’t get inside!**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

**_Poe (Over Comm): I’m a little busy right now!_ **

Poe’s X-Wing fires at another Tie-Dagger, before he flips his X-Wing, R2-D2 screaming as he avoids shots from a Tie-Fighter and two Tie-Daggers chasing him.

EXT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – PLANET SHIELD – MORNING

**Finn: Well how are we going to get inside!**

Through the window to the control tower, **Finn can see several regular Stormtroopers, and suddenly he has an idea.**

**Finn: Wait… Ubbe! Where is the communication’s tower?**

**Ubbe: Right there!**

Ubbe points to behind them, to a little behind the landing ships.

**Finn: I need to get there. Lyn, Rose, BB-8 and Ubbe, come with me! Easy, Maz! You’re in charge, hold the line until I get back!**

**Easy: Understood!**

**Maz: Good luck!**

Finn and the people he has selected take a few shots at The Sithtroopers before they turn and begin to run back the way they came.


	25. CHAPTER XXII REBELLION

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – ELEVATOR – NIGHT

Cut to Rey on the elevator as it begins to descend, The Emperor’s theme plays softly in the background.

She gazes around at the massive statues of Sith Lords of the past. Her Lightsaber, while not active, is gripped tightly in her hand.

INT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – COMMUNICATIONS TOWER – MORNING

BB-8 unlocks the door to the communications tower, and they rush inside, pointing their blasters at the few Stormtroopers inside. The Stormtroopers aim their blasters at Finn. Finn raises an eyebrow.

**Finn: Do you really think you’re going to win this?**

The Stormtroopers heads turn as they glance at each other, before **throwing their blasters to the ground**. Finn smiles at them.

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – NIGHT

Rey continues creeping around until she comes out into a massive room. A massive, spiked throne sits in the middle, and she stares at it in horror.

Softly, she beings to hear an alien chanting, and she turns around, looking around the arena to see the massive shifting forms of **The Sith Acolytes, grouped together like an audience at a football game**.

The chanting becomes louder as the camera rests on Rey, and we can see the form of **Emperor Palpatine behind her. She has not noticed him.**

**Palpatine: Long have I waited…**

Rey’s breathing hitches as she freezes in terror. She activates one side of her Lightsaber, waits for a moment, and turns around to face him.

**Palpatine: For my successor to return!**

Palpatine begins to approach her, the giant mechanical arm sticking out of his back supporting him. Rey steps back a few steps in fear, but she raises her Lightsaber in front of her, seeming to find some confidence in it. 

**Palpatine: You will take the throne. It is what you were created for, Empress Palpatine…**

Rey fearfully shakes her head.

**Rey (Quietly): I’ve not come to lead The Sith, I’ve come to end them.**

**Palpatine: As a Jedi?**

**Rey (Fearfully): Yes.**

Palpatine’s movement towards her pauses.

**Palpatine: My dear… You have no choice… I can feel your anger, your hatred… you want to kill me. Do it.**

Rey seems confused for a moment.

**Palpatine: Yes… strike me down with your hatred, so that my spirit may pass on into you… just as every Sith before has passed into me…**

Rey, wide-eyed, begins to further back away in fear. The camera cuts to a wide shot, showing Rey, Palpatine and The Sith throne in the background.

**Palpatine: You may be the most powerful successor, but if you refuse…**

In the darkness, several red Lightsabers appear, as the **dark clones of Rey appear from the fog.**

**Palpatine: There are always others that can take your place…**

**There are twenty Clones.**

As the lightning flashes around them, their faces illuminate.

No two of the Rey’s look the same. Some wear cloaks, others are modified by cybernetic enhancements, with metal limbs, some wear a variation of Rey’s robes from The Last Jedi, but black. Some wear armour. All their skin is a pale white, with bright yellow Sith eyes.

Not even their weapons are the same, all hold Lightsabers, but they are all built differently. Some hold sabre staffs, some regular blades and some double-bladed.

 **Vicrul, Ushar, and Ap’Lek Ren** are also there, but they stand near to the throne, just behind Palpatine.

There are also some cloaked Sithtrooper guards, carrying blaster rifles, who line up around the room.

The scene cuts as Palpatine laughs.

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – MIDMORNING

Allegiant General Pryde and Supreme Leader Hux are standing on the bridge of The Revan, watching the space battle through the window. 

**Pryde: I must admit, the battle is going far better than I thought it would, given your inferior soldiers.**

Before Hux can respond, **Finn’s voice begins to be broadcasted across every First Order frequency**.

**_Finn (Over Comm): Attention all First Order Stormtroopers. My designation is FN-2187, but a friend gave me my true name. My name is Finn, and I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me over the last few years_.**

Pryde turns to Hux, angrily.

**Pryde: What is the meaning of this?**

Hux does not respond.

INT – FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAYS – MIDMORNING

**_Finn (Over Comm): We were taken, ripped from our families as children. Forced into a life we did not choose ourselves. We were told, we were bringing peace and order to The Galaxy. But this is not peace. This is fear. This is not order. This is tyranny_.**

There are some shots of Stormtroopers in hallways, listening to the speech.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDMORNING

Poe, also hearing the speech, smiles as he hears Finn's words.

INT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – COMMUNICATIONS TOWER – MIDMORNING

The camera cuts back into the communications tower. Finn is hunched over a microphone on the console.

**Finn: And I made a choice, to not fight for that cause. You have that choice too. You do not need to obey your captors. They beat us down, use us as nothing but sacrifices for their selfish gain. We can be better than this. Look around you.**

INT – FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAYS – MIDMORNING

Some Stormtroopers in the hallways of the Star-Destroyers glance at each other as Finn continues.

_**Finn (Over-Comm): Look to your brothers and sisters that surround you. Do you want to see them die?** _

INT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – COMMUNICATIONS TOWER – MIDMORNING

The camera cuts back to Finn.

**Finn: I don’t. Every one of you has more value than the cowards that rule over us. Stand up. Take off your helmets. Raise your blasters! Use your voice! Help us win the war. Help us bring peace. The First Order called me a bug in the system, the only one to go against our programming. And maybe I am, but I’m willing to bet I’m not.**

Finn steps away from the console. He looks a little saddened, and Lyn approaches him. She looks to the console and steps forward.

**Lyn (Quietly): My designation is LN-436. I think… I’m fifteen. My friend… TQ-937, gave his life to save me, to break me free. Because of him, I’ve seen more of The Galaxy then I thought possible. Because of him, I was able to receive my name from Finn. My name is Lyn. Please… join us.**

Lyn turns to face the Stormtroopers in the room, the ones who surrendered. **One of them sighs, then lifts his hands up, and takes off his helmet**. Almost unsure, the others follow, looking a little shy.

INT – FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAYS – MIDMORNING

We see some shots of inside Star-Destroyers, as First Order Stormtroopers reach up and take off their helmets.

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – MIDMORNING

On The Revan, several Stormtroopers stand glancing at each other, unsure.

Pryde notices this and nods to his personal guard Sithtroopers, who immediately fire on them, killing them.

**Hux (Outraged): What do you think you are doing?!**

Pryde turns, pulling out a blaster and shooting Hux in the chest, who falls to the ground in pain.

In the background, General Quinn goes to pull a blaster but is shot and killed by The Sithtrooper guard.

They aim their blasters at Admiral Griss, who holds his hands up in surrender.

Pryde steps towards Hux and aims his blaster at his head.

**Pryde: There is no place for fools or traitors in The Sith Eternal.**

Pryde fires. 


	26. CHAPTER XXIII WE’RE NOT ALONE

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – NIGHT

Rey stands still, refusing to look at her other-selves. She stares straight at Palpatine, and takes a few deep breaths, calming herself.

**Rey: You want me to hate but I won’t… not even you. Even if you kill me… there will always be others who rise up against you.**

EXT – EXEGOL – STONE DESERT – NIGHT

Outside the fortress, **Ben Solo appears on camera** , **as he glances at The Knight Buzzard** , before turning and running towards the fortress.

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – ELEVATOR – NIGHT

He runs and jumps into the hole in the ground where the elevator should have been, and he falls for a moment before landing on a massive chain.

**Ben (In pain): Ow…**

The camera pans down to see the distance below him.

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – NIGHT

Palpatine’s face turns nasty.

**Palpatine: Your master, Luke Skywalker, was saved by his father; you have no family. You are an experiment, with no one to love. No one to share your compassion. With no one to save you.**

Rey closes her eyes, looking down, and we see brief shots of the past.

INT – AJAN KLOSS – RESISTANCE BASE – TEMPLE RUINS – MIDDAY

Training with Luke on Ajan Kloss,

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COMMON AREA

Laughing with Rose, as they watch Poe and Finn try to beat Chewbacca at Dejarik.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT

Chewbacca putting a hand on her shoulder in the cockpit of The Falcon,

EXT – JAKKU – JUNKYARDS – MIDDAY

Doctor Lillali Presell and Doctor Daralex Presell, **the scientists who saved her** hugging her one last time on Jakku,

EXT – TAKODANA – CASTLE LAKE – MIDDAY

Han Solo handing her the blaster on Takodana,

EXT – AJAN KLOSS – LAKE – MIDDAY

Her holding the pieces of the Skywalker sabre, in tears, standing in front of Leia. Leia smiles sadly and pulls **her into their final hug** , to comfort her. 

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – CATACOMBS – NIGHT

Ben Solo is running through the hallway, a red Sithtrooper appears behind him, but he quickly shoots it using a blaster. He keeps running when he freezes.

The camera focuses on his face, as he gives a small reassuring smile.

**Ben (Whispering): Rey…**

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – NIGHT

Rey’s eyes snap open in surprise, and **her face lights up in joy and love** as she smiles to herself. 

**Rey (Softly, Echoing Finn’s Earlier Words): Family isn’t always blood.**

Then she looks towards Palpatine, her face firm, **confidence restored**. 

**Rey (Softly, But Confident): No… you have armies, servants, slaves… but you have never been more alone.**

Palpatine seems almost disappointed.

**Palpatine (Disappointed): You had such potential… so be it. Deal with the failure…**

The Clones back away as The Sithtroopers’ approach. She activates the other side of her Lightsaber, as The Sithtroopers aim.

One of The Sithtroopers fires and Rey’s hand flies out, manipulating The Force to send the blast flying into another trooper. She uses the same technique on another blast, before twirling her lightsaber, deflecting two shots back and killing two more Sithtroopers.

A Sithtrooper aims and Rey spins, grabbing its blaster with The Force and changing his aim away from her. The Sithtrooper fires in the same moment, killing one of its allies.

Four Sithtroopers begin to fire on Rey, and she activates the second side of her lightsaber, twirling the blades around her in a helicopter styled fashion, deflecting the shots away from her. Three Sithtroopers are killed, and she spins, picking up a large stone nearby with The Force, and throwing it at another Sithtrooper, causing it to be crushed against a wall.

She turns back to one of the last remaining troopers, deflecting a blast, before reaching out, Force pushing The Sithtrooper backwards. It hits the wall and does not get back up.

She turns to another Sithtrooper, aiming at her back, but before it fires, it is flung backwards. **Ben Solo emerges from the dark corridor.**

He approaches Rey, and together they stand in the middle of the room. The Sithtroopers lower their weapons. He smiles at Rey, who breaths out in relief, then smiles back. Together, they turn and face The Phantom Emperor.

**Palpatine (Amused): The failed experiment… and the failed pupil. Together… at last.**

Vicrul Ren steps past Palpatine, Ushar and Ap’Lek following.

**Vicrul (Worried): Kylo… what are you doing?**

Ben looks towards Rey, and they smile softly at each other. Ben grabs the handle of his Lightsaber and pulls it from his belt.

**Ben: Making things right.**

He ignites the blade, and everyone seems to freeze in shock. The blade’s cross guards are no longer active, and instead of the unstable Red the blade is normally, **it is a pure and stable crystal white**.

Ben Solo shrugs, in the same way, his father did on the battle of Endor all those years ago. Ben Solo is truly Han’s son. 

Vicrul gets over her shock and growls.

Ushar and Ap’Lek watch, as Vicrul steps towards Ben, her scythe aimed at him.

**Vicrul: My lord… please allow me to kill this traitor.**

Palpatine smiles and raises a hand. The remaining Sithtroopers lower their blasters and step back towards the Clones of Rey. The Knights Of Ren begin to approach Ben and Rey.

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

Meanwhile, The Resistance ships are just trying to survive, Poe is flying desperately, trying to save his men, but as he watches his forces begin to dwindle.

Three Tie-Daggers are chasing an X-Wing belonging to pilot Snap Wexley.

INT – SNAP’S X-WING – MIDMORNING

**_Poe (Over-Comm): Snap! They're on your tail!_ **

Snap looks upwards.

**Snap Wexley: Yeah, I see them!**

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDMORNING

Poe turns to see one of Snap’s engines get hit.

**Poe (Panicking): No no no no Snap Snap!**

INT – SNAP’S X-WING – MIDMORNING

Snap screams as his cockpit erupts into fire.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDMORNING

**Poe (Screaming): No!**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

Snap’s X-Wing spirals out of control and crashes into a Star-Destroyer.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDMORNING

Poe, teeth grit in rage, turns back to his controls.

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

Poe watches as more of their ships are shot down, as many voices begin yelling over each other.

**_Person 1 (Over Comm): There’s too many of them!_ **

**_Person 2 (Over Comm): They're on my tail!_ **

**_Person 3 (Over Comm): I’m going down!_ **

**_Person 4 (Over-Comm): They're everywhere!_ **

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDMORNING

Poe hangs his head in shame, defeated.

**_Person 4 (Over Comm): General! What is our next move!_ **

**_Person 5 (Over Comm): Poe! What now!_ **

Poe looks up.

**Poe: My friends… I’m sorry. I thought we could do this. I thought we had a shot. But there’s just too many of them.**

Then a voice comes over the commlink as the music begins to rise.

**_Lando (Over Comm): But there are more of us Poe. There are more of us_.**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT – MIDDAY

Poe flies around a Star-Destroyer to see a **massive fleet coming out of Hyperspace, a fleet bigger than we have ever seen before**. The music sores.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDDAY

**Poe: Look at this… LOOK AT THIS!**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT – MIDDAY

The Millennium Falcon flies into view, at the head of the approaching army.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – MIDDAY

Inside the cockpit of The Falcon, Chewie roars as Lando laughs.

EXT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – PLANET SHIELD – MIDDAY

On the planet shield, Easy and Maz lookup with the other Resistance members. Easy laughs in delight.

**Easy (Shouting): YES! LANDO YOU BEAUTIFUL MAN!**

Maz Kanata chuckles.

**Maz: At last, there is hope after all.**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT – MIDDAY

Poe’s X-Wing flies up next to The Millennium Falcon, and they begin to fly towards the Star-Destroyers.

INT – THE MILLENNIUM FALCON – BOTTOM GUNNER HOLD – MIDDAY

**Wedge Antilles** sits in the bottom gunner hold of The Millennium Falcon, firing on Tie-Daggers.

**Wedge Antilles: Nice flying Lando!**

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – MIDDAY

Back on The Revan, alarms are blaring as officers’ presses buttons on their consoles.

**Officer 1: Another ship down!**

**Officer 2: We’ve lost a Destroyer!**

**Officer 3: They're not responding!**

Pryde looks confused and angry.

**Pryde (Confused): Where did they get all this fighter craft from? They have no navy!**

Admiral Griss shakes his head in disbelief and almost seems to smile.

**Admiral Griss (Shocked): It’s no navy, Sir… it’s just… people.**

Pryde glances at Griss in anger. 

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT – MIDDAY

The Millennium Falcon flies over one of the Star-Destroyers as it begins to explode.

**_Connix (Over Comm): That Destroyers blowing up from the inside! Is that us?_ **

First Order Tie-Fighters swarm from the hangar bays of the exploding ship and begin to fire on The Sith Tie-Daggers.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDDAY

Poe laughs in delight.

**Poe (Shouting): Finn! You did it!**

INT – FIRST ORDER TIE-FIGHTER – MIDDAY

The camera cuts to inside a First Order Tie-Fighter.

**First Order Pilot: We’re with you Resistance. We’ll follow your lead!**

INT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – COMMUNICATIONS TOWER – MIDDAY

The camera cuts back to the communications tower as Finn laughs.

He looks out the window and sees the doors to the main base suddenly open. **Helmetless Stormtroopers** exit, and begin to fire on the backs of The Sithtroopers. From the window, we can see Easy cheer.

Ubbe hands the blasters back to the Stormtroopers in the communications tower.

**Ubbe: Welcome to The Rebellion!**

EXT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – PLANET SHIELD – MIDDAY

The camera cuts back to outside the communications tower, as Finn, Rose, Lyn, Ubbe, BB-8 and the helmetless Stormtroopers run out of the doors, firing on the red Sithtroopers.


	27. CHAPTER XXIV CONFRONTATION

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – MIDNIGHT

Rey readies herself, but Ben holds a hand in front of her. He looks over his shoulder, smiling sadly.

**Ben: No Rey. This is something I must do myself.**

Ben steps forward, and he and Vicrul Ren begin to circle each other, **like two predators ready to strike.**

**Vicrul (Angry): You have dishonoured your blade.**

**Ben (Quietly): Red was never really my colour. I see that now.**

**Vicrul: You have betrayed us! You have betrayed everything we worked towards Ben!**

**Ben (Sadly): I didn’t betray you now. I betrayed you many years ago when I burned Luke’s temple and made us all slaves to Snoke.**

**Vicrul (Her voice breaking through the helmet): I CHOSE to follow you! WE chose to follow YOU! And now, half of us are dead! And for what? Because you love a failed experiment! Why couldn’t you just let her go!**

**Ben (Quietly): You know why.**

Vicrul screams and swings her scythe. Ben dodges the blow, then blocks another one, jumping backwards. The two begin to circle one another again. Kylo now has his back to Ushar and Ap’Lek, who raise their weapons but do not move.

**Vicrul: I have done EVERYTHING for you. Who kept The First Order under your control! Who made sure that the rumours of your suspicious rise to power were squashed! Who ensured that the truth of Snoke’s death didn’t get out! Who stood by your side, protecting you and watching your back to ensure nothing could ever hurt you!**

**Ben (Quietly, almost ashamed): Jaina…**

Vicrul Ren freezes, then attacks, screaming again.

**Vicrul (Screaming): THAT IS NOT MY NAME!**

Once more Ben dodges the blows, refusing to fight back. Once more, they circle each other.

**Ben: Jaina. Take off your helmet. Let me see the face of my friend.**

Vicrul pauses, and it looks like she is about to attack again, when finally, she half sobs, reaching her hands up and removes her helmet. Tears pour down her face, as the helmet drops to the ground.

**Vicrul (Quietly): I always wanted to surpass you. But I was always your second. To Luke. To Snoke. You were always the favourite.**

**Ben (Quietly): I wouldn’t wish being Snoke’s favourite on anybody.**

**Vicrul (Sobbing): It never mattered. Everything I did, never mattered. I was always second. Always forgotten. And for some stupid reason, I could never hate you for it.**

**Ben (Comforting): I’m sorry Jaina.**

**Vicrul: I loved you.**

**Ben: I know.**

**Vicrul: And you chose her.**

**Ben: I have.**

Vicrul glances at Palpatine, who watches, almost amused. The other Knights behind her stand ready, looking to her for guidance. Then she looks to Rey.

Rey stays silent, tears in her own eyes at Vicrul’s confession. Finally, Vicrul looks back at Ben.

**Vicrul (Whispering): I have to kill you.**

Ben sighs and **deactivates his Lightsaber**.

**Ben: Then do it. I won’t stop you. I only ask you look me in the eyes as you do it.**

INT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – PLANET SHIELD – SHIELD CONTROL – MIDDAY

Finn leads the charge into the shield control base. Stormtroopers, their helmets missing, run with The Resistance soldiers, firing on The Sithtroopers. They reach an area where the path splits off, and Finn turns to Ubbe.

**Finn: Ubbe, Which way?**

**Ubbe: Down the right. There should be some stairs we can take to the main console.**

They continue down the hall and make their way up the stairs. They can see blaster burns around the place, and both Stormtrooper and Sithtroopers litter the floor.

There are three Sithtroopers still alive, and they are quickly shot and killed. Rose runs to the console they were standing by and slams her hand into the console in frustration.

**Rose: Damn it! They transferred control of the shields to the lead Destroyer. We can’t deactivate it here!**

**Finn: What do you mean? Can we hack it?**

**Rose: We need to actually be on the ship to do it.**

Finn activates his commlink.

**Finn: Poe! We’ve got an issue; we need to get control of that lead Star-Destroyer!**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

Poe is flying across one of the smaller Star-Destroyers, taking out the turrets. He manages to take them out, and a few Y-Wings fly overhead, firing at the bridge of The First Order Star-Destroyer. The ship begins to explode in a chain reaction as Poe flies away from it.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDDAY

**Poe (Confused): You mean the really big one?!**

**_Finn (Over Comm): Yeah, The Revan! They’ve got control of the shields. Without it, we can’t free the planet!_ **

**Poe: Alright, anyone available head to the shields and give cover to those transports.**

**_Random Pilot (Over Comm): What! Why?_ **

**Poe: Finn! Get your people back into the transport and prepare for a ground assault.**

INT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – PLANET SHIELD – SHIELD CONTROL – MIDDAY

The camera cuts back to the shield room.

**Finn: On it!**

**Rose: You want to launch a ground assault on a Star-Destroyer?**

**_Poe (Over Comm): I don’t want to but it’s the only chance we have_.**

**Finn: We’re on our way now!**

**Easy (Shouting): Wait!**

Everyone in the room pauses, looking at Easy.

**Easy: Someone needs to stay here and make sure they don’t retake it. And I’ve got an idea in case your plan doesn’t work.**

**Finn (Confused): Let’s hear it.**

**Easy: I’d prefer if you didn’t.**

Finn pauses and approaches Easy.

**Finn: Easy… we can’t ask you to do this.**

**Easy: You’re not. I am.**

**Ubbe: Then I’m staying with you.**

Both look at Ubbe, who steps up next to them.

**Ubbe: Go. We can hold the fort.**

Finn, nods, then begin to run out of the room, the turncoat Stormtroopers and Resistance members following him. Lyn and Maz remain behind for a moment, looking at Ubbe and Easy with a sad look. Lyn turns and chases after Finn.

**Maz (Quietly): May The Force be with you.**

Maz turns and flees with the others.

Once they are all gone, Ubbe takes Easy’s hand. 

**Ubbe (Quietly): They’ll never make it.**

Easy turns and opens up another door.

**Easy: Come on… armoury is this way.**

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – MIDNIGHT

Ben stands with his arms outstretched, waiting for the blow to come. Vicrul raises her scythe, but her shaking arm makes it difficult to hold.

**Palpatine (Shouting): Do it! Make the sacrifice! Take your place by my side!**

Vicrul charges forward, Rey screams out, Ben breaths in.

 **The blade stops just short of Ben’s neck**.

**Vicrul (Quietly): I can’t.**

She lowers the scythe and rubs her arm against her eyes. The other Knights approach, standing beside her, looking at Ben. Finally, she sighs.

**Jaina: We’re with you, Ben.**

Ben smiles and puts his hand on Jaina’s shoulder. He looks to Ushar and Ap’Lek.

**Ben: I’ve wronged all of you. My actions got us into this mess-**

Ushar chuckles, shaking his head.

**Ushar: Save the speech for later man.**

Ap’Lek nods.

**Ap’Lek: Exactly. We’ve got a battle to win.**

Ben smiles at them.

**Ben: Thank you, Ulysses, Adibar.**

**Jaina, Ulysses and Adibar turn** , raising their weapons. Rey and Ben also ready their weapons, and the five stands in a circle, back to back.

Palpatine: Very well… then let all bear witness, to the deaths of The Last Jedi!

The Rey Clones activate their Lightsabers, while The Sithtroopers aim their blasters. The Dark Rey’s charge forward and the chaos begins.

Jaina flings her arm out, black Force Lightning hits a Clone, and is stunned long enough for Jaina to cut it down with her scythe.

Ben and Rey deflect blows, while Adibar swings the handle of his axe under the legs of another Clone, and Ulysses, who stands next to him, knocks a Clone back a few steps and brings his club down on the one Adibar tripped.

Adibar swings his axe over Ulysses’s bent form and decapitates the Clone that Ulysses had previously knocked away.

Ben Solo blocks a blow from another Clone, and Rey ducks under a Clone’s attack, bringing her lower blade swinging downwards, slicing through the feet of the Clone attacking Ben. The Clone screams, and as she falls, Ben slices through her chest.

Four out of twenty Dark Rey’s have been killed.

The Clone’s stop attacking, and all sixteen reach out their hands. The Force push knocks the circle backwards, separating them.

Ben and Rey land near each other, while Jaina and Ulysses are also together. Adibar lands further back from them all and is left alone.

Two Clones’ charge Adibar and he uses his axe to block their attacks, dodging to the side of them. He swings his axe and decapitates his closest attacker, but he doesn’t notice a Sithtrooper aiming his blaster behind him.

 **Adibar** **is shot in the side** , and he grunts in pain, falling to his knees. The last Clone, wielding a Sabre-staff, spins her weapon and brings her weapon down on Adibar’s head, **slicing him in half**.

Five out of twenty Dark Rey’s have been killed.

A little further away, Rey and Ben stand back to back, holding their Lightsabers in a defensive position.

Two Clones charge at them, and Ben and Rey begin to work together, blocking the Clones' attacks, and where the opportunity arises, taking a swing at their enemies.

Ben ducks down, swiping at the Clone attacking Rey, who jumps backwards, while Rey spins, thrusting her blade into the chest of the Clone about to swing down at Ben, killing it.

The remaining Clone stands back up, and the same Clone that had killed Adibar approaches them. They aim their Lightsabers at Ben and Rey, who glance at each other before preparing themselves. The Clones’ charge.

Six out of twenty Dark Rey’s have been killed.

On the other side of the arena, Jaina and Ulysses are surrounded by five Clones. One takes a swing at Ulysses, who deflects the blow, bringing his club around and slamming it into the head of another approaching Clone, and as she falls to the ground, he slams his club again into her head, killing her.

Seven out of twenty Dark Rey’s have been killed.

Ulysses stands back up and returns back to back with Jaina, holding their weapons defensively. The Clones’ circle them but do not attack.

**Jaina: Ready?**

Ulysses chuckles and unsheathes the knife on his chest.

**Ulysses: Always.**

Jaina’s hand flings out, and black lightning hits the closest Rey. The lightning stuns the Clone, and bounces from her to the next Clone, causing a chain reaction that spreads to all four Clones surrounding them.

Jaina spins, decapitating the stunned Clones closest to her, while Ulysses reaches out, using The Force to push the one of the last Clone’s into the wall, they hit the wall with a crack, and fall to the ground, dead.

Simultaneously, he swings his club into the knees of the other Clone, and as he spins, slices her throat with his knife. Three more Clones begin to approach Jaina and Ulysses.

Eleven out of twenty Dark Rey’s have been killed.

A Sithtrooper fires at Rey and Ben, forcing them to dodge to the side.

The two Clones cut off Ben and Rey from each other, forcing them to fight on their own.

The Sithtrooper again fires at Rey, who activates her second blade, deflecting the blow back at its sender, killing him.

Ulysses knocks back one Clone but has taken his concertation off the other. The Clone raises her hand, and Ulysses is sent flying backwards at Rey.

Rey sees this and flips over Ulysses, who hits the wall nearby. She ducks a blow from her attacker and then kills her.

Twelve out of Twenty Dark Rey’s have been killed.

She turns to Ulysses, who groans in pain. She offers her hand to Ulysses, who glances up at Rey, then takes her hand. Rey pulls him to his feet.

**Ulysses: Thanks.**

Rey smiles at him.

**Rey: Not a problem.**

They turn and see four more Clones’ approaching them. Ulysses laughs.

**Ulysses: Ah, more pests to come and play!**

Then he glances back at Rey.

**Ulysses: No offence.**

Rey chuckles and raises her Lightsaber.

**Rey (Amused): None taken.**

The Clones’ charge.

Ulysses throws his knife into the head of one and blocks another with his club. Rey activates both ends of her Lightsaber and blocks the other two Clones.

Thirteen out of twenty Dark Rey’s have been killed.

Ben is on the defensive, a Clone that is more powerful than the others attacking him relentlessly. He dodges one blow, and a Sithtrooper fires at him, which he brings his blade up, deflecting the blast and killing The Sithtrooper.

Ben continues to back away from the Clone, and he and Jaina back into each other.

They glance at each other over their shoulders, smirk, and begin to fight the four Clones with a **perfect partnership**. 

Rey splits her Lightsaber in two, slicing through the knee of a Clone, before spinning and slicing through its head.

She turns to see **Ulysses** **fall to his knees** , two Lightsaber blades sticking out of him. The two Clones pull out their sabres, and turn to Rey, laughing.

Rey screams and runs forward to avenge her fallen partner, reattaching her blade back into a double.

One of the Clones that was fighting Ben and Jaina hits the wall ahead, having been sent flying by Black Lightning.

As Rey passes the Clone, she slices her weapon through its neck, not stopping in her stride.

One of the Clones begins to charge Rey, swinging her blade.

Rey ducks under the blow, using her Lightsaber to angle the attack upwards and out of harm’s way while using the other side of her blade to slice through the Clones hip.

The Clone screams and Rey spins as she runs, decapitating the Clone with her blade.

Sixteen out of twenty Dark Rey’s killed.

Rey jumps at Ulysses’s killer, using her speed to her advantage. The Clone fights back, using a single blade, easily deflecting Rey’s attacks.

The Clone swings downwards into a lock on, and Rey is being forced onto her knees.

Rey reaches out with her hand to beside her, and clenches it, destroying the foundations for a smaller Sith statue, and it falls towards them.

Both Rey and the Clone jump backwards, avoiding the falling stone.

Rey jumps up onto the statues remains, and her Clone does as well. They begin to attack and dodge one another.

The Clone swings low, trying to take out Rey’s legs, who flips over the attack, landing on the other side of the Clone, and attacking again. This Clone is stronger than the others, as it has been enhanced with machinery.

Suddenly the Clone Force pushes Rey back into the wall, and jumps forward, aiming for the kill.

Rey manages to jump over the Clone, and the Clone spins, swinging its Lightsaber and **cutting** **straight through the middle of Rey’s hilt**.

One half of the sabre goes flying, and Rey is forced to jump backwards, before defending with the other half of her Lightsaber.

The two enemies stare at one another as they’re blades lock on. 


	28. CHAPTER XXV DIRTY TACTICS

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

The Resistance Troop transports begin to fly towards The Revan, but they are coming under heavy fire.

INT – RESISTANCE TROOP TRANSPORT – COCKPIT - MIDDAY

In the cockpit, Finn and Rose stand behind the pilots, watching as another transport is destroyed.

**Rose: Finn! It’s no use, we can’t get close!**

**Finn: We have to try!**

Another transport is shot down.

**_Poe (Over Comm): Finn! Get out of there. We’ll find another way_!**

Finn shakes his head.

**Finn: We don’t have time! We have to do this!**

**_Easy (Over Comm): Actually, you don’t_.**

INT – CORUSCANT ATMOSPHERE – PLANET SHIELD – REACTOR CHAMBER – MIDDAY

Easy and Ubbe are standing in the main reactor of the planetary shield. They throw the last explosive into it, and Easy holds up the detonator.

**_Finn (Over Comm): What are you doing!?_ **

**Ubbe: Sorry Finn. This is what we were here for. Do us a favour and win the war, yeah?**

Easy holds the detonator towards Ubbe, who smiles at his brother.

**Easy: Ready brother?**

Ubbe smiles and wraps his hand around the detonator with Easy.

**Ubbe: You betcha.**

They both smile at each other.

**Easy and Ubbe (Together): For The Rebellion!**

**Together they press the button**.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDDAY

Poe flies around outside, and he watches as the shield begins to blow up from the inside. He closes his eyes, mournful, and then opens them again.

**Poe: Finn! Do not let their sacrifice be for nothing! Get down to The First Order base and take it!**

INT – RESISTANCE TROOP TRANSPORT – COCKPIT - MIDDAY

Lyn has stepped into the transport cockpit; tears are in her eyes. Rose also looks saddened.

**Rose (Quietly): They’ve proved themselves.**

Finn nods his head and wraps an arm around Lyn.

**Finn: Let's finish this.**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

The Resistance transports begin to fly towards the planet’s surface.

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – MIDDAY

Pryde looks on as the shield explodes.

**Pryde (Calmly): Well played Resistance. All forces. Divert your fire to the city.**

Admiral Griss look towards him, horrified.

**Griss: But Sir!**

Pryde’s head snaps to Griss.

**Pryde (Snapping): Did I stutter?**

He looks back out to the battle.

**Pryde: If The Resistance wants to fight for their freedom, then they can see what it will cost them.**

EXT – CORUSCANT - SPACE

The Revan’s cannons aim down towards the city, and they begin to fire. Several of The Sithtrooper Tie-Daggers also begin to dive-bomb into the atmosphere, crashing into buildings.

INT – POE’S X-WING – MIDDAY

Poe watches on in horror.

**Poe: We have to help them! Anyone available, get down to the planet and shoot the dive bombers before they can hit the ground! The rest of you, keep hitting those Star-Destroyers!**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

Poe flips his X-Wing downwards and begins to fly down towards the planet, firing on the Tie-Daggers.

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – MIDNIGHT

Ben and Jaina both slice through the last Clone, the corpses of the two others lying around them.

Nineteen out of twenty Dark Rey’s have been killed.

They turn and see Rey be disarmed of her last remaining blade.

**Ben: Rey!**

Ben throws his Lightsaber as Rey flips backwards. She grabs it mid-air, and Jaina uses her black Force Lightning on the last Clone, stunning it.

Rey lands, and swings Ben’s Lightsaber, decapitating the final Clone.

Rey throws Ben back his Lightsaber as they approach one another, and she uses The Force to grab both pieces of her hilt.

She activates both of them, showing they still work, it was only the connecting piece destroyed, and they turn to face Palpatine, raising their weapons against The Emperor.

Palpatine snarls.

**Palpatine: Stand together, DIE together!**

He raises his hands, Jaina is sent flying, while Rey and Ben are flung upwards, levitating in the air for a moment, before being slammed onto their knees on the ground and held in place.

Lightning briefly shoots from their bodies, hitting Palpatine’s hands, and he gasps. Palpatine raises his hands to his face, gazing at them in shock **as his hands begin to heal**.

**Palpatine (Quietly, almost mystified): What is this? A Dyad in The Force? One this powerful hasn’t been seen for generations.**

He aims his hands at Ben and Rey.

**Palpatine: A Force Dyad, a power like life itself, a life that now restores the ONE TRUE EMPEROR!**

A beam of pale light is shot from Rey and Ben, and as they scream in pain Palpatine begins to laugh madly. The Sith Acolytes begin to chant in excitement.

Palpatine’s white milky eyes begin to fade back into his **signature yellow Sith ones** …

EXT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – AFTERNOON

The Resistance troop transports land on the ground outside the capital building. Finn, Rose, and Lyn lead the crew, charging up the stairs. Maz Kanata flies beside them. Sithtroopers stand outside the building and begin to fire on them, but The Resistance push through, entering the halls.

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – THRONE ROOM – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts to inside the throne room, as the doors open, and Finn, Rose, Lyn, and BB-8 enter, followed by a few members of The Resistance.

**Finn: Rose… get on those consoles. See if you can access the orbital cannons to fire on that Destroyer.**

**Rose: Got it!**

EXT – UPPER CORUSCANT – CITY STREETS – AFTERNOON

Poe ducks around a building, firing at a Tie-Dagger.

A crowd of people is running in the streets, and the Tie-Dagger begins to divebomb towards them.

EXT – CORUSCANT – CITY STREETS – AFTERNOON

An alien holding its child trips over, and the mother holds its child under them, trying to protect them. The Sithtrooper Tie-Dagger is about to hit them, before it explodes, the wreckage landing nearby but safely away from them.

Poe’s X-Wing flies over them. 

There are a few more shots of Resistance craft and First Order Tie-fighter taking down The Sithtrooper Tie-Daggers before they manage to hit the buildings or fire at civilians on the ground.

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – AFTERNOON

On The Revan, Pryde is still watching the battle unfold.

**Officer: Sir! The Resistance has managed to take the capital. They are trying to take control of the orbital cannons!**

Pryde glares at the officer.

**Pryde: Lock them out!**

**Officer: We’re trying Sir!**

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – THRONE ROOM – AFTERNOON

Rose continues typing on one of the consoles. Lyn and Finn stand beside her, watching.

**Rose: BB-8! Plug yourself in and help me!**

BB-8 chirps a few times and rolls over. After a few moments, the screen lights up, and everyone cheers.

**Finn: Alright! Take aim at that Super Star-Destroyer!**

The cannons on the top of the building begin to move, aiming at The Revan.

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – AFTERNOON

**Officer: Sir! They’ve got control!**

**Pryde (Panicking): FIRE ON THE CANNONS!**

The Revan aims then fires several shots towards the capital.

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – THRONE ROOM – AFTERNOON

The console beeps, showing the blasts from The Revan flying towards the building. Finn’s eyes widen in surprise.

**Finn: Quick! Pull up the shields!**

EXT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – AFTERNOON

A shield begins to form over the building, but it isn’t quick enough, and the blast hits the top of the buildings. **The cannons are destroyed**.

The shield begins to disappear, having taken too much damage.

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – THRONE ROOM – AFTERNOON

Inside the throne room, the building shakes, and The Resistance members try to stable themselves. Lyn trips backwards, but Finn's fast reflexes allow him to grab her arm, pulling her upright.

After a few moments, the building ceases shaking, but a few small bits of rubble still fall from the room.

Finn steps back to Rose.

**Finn: Rose? Damage report?**

Rose shakes her head in frustration.

**Rose: The cannons are destroyed, and the shield is dead.**

She looks back to Finn.

**Rose: We can’t take another blast.**

Finn looks back to his soldier’s, and the hopelessness on their faces.

**Lyn: Finn. We need to go. The cannons take four minutes to recharge.**

Finn nods and goes to speak, but then goes silent, as a soft screaming begins to be heard outside. Finn turns, frowning, and begins to approach the window.

**_Poe (Over Comm): Finn! Get out of the building! Walkers are coming towards you! They’re going to blow the building!_ **

Finn’s eyes widen in surprise, as four All Terrain MegaCaliber Six emerge from the streets, the same ones from the battle of Crait five years ago.

**Maz: Run!**

Maz leads the fleeing troopers, and Finn, Rose and Lyn follow behind them.

EXT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts to outside, as the AT-M6 come to a stop outside the building. There is a quick pause as a low humming sound begins to be heard.

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL HALLWAYS – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts to inside the halls. Finn, Lyn, and Rose are almost to the exit.

EXT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts to back outside, and the first shot is fired, hitting the entrance to the building.

Almost immediately afterwards, **several hundreds of shots are fired** , one after the other.

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL HALLWAYS – AFTERNOON

The blast from the shots knocks **Finn and Lyn backwards, away from Rose**.

As the building begins to collapse on top of them, Finn rolls over, so he is covering Lyn with his body, who screams in fear.

Rubble collapses in front of the camera, **hiding their fate from view**. 

INT – POE’S X-WING – AFTERNOON

The camera cuts to inside Poe’s X-Wing, as he watches in horror.

**Poe (Screaming): FINN! NO!**

EXT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL – AFTERNOON

Outside, the AT-M6 continue to fire on the buildings. Four Y-Wings fly down, and several missiles and bombs are fired.

The shots collide with the ground around the AT-M6’s, and the walkers begin to fall as the ground gives way. The shots have stopped being fired, but it’s too late. **The building is in ruins.**

INT – POE’S X-WING – AFTERNOON

Poe lowers his head in shame.

**_Resistance Member (Over Comm): Poe! What do we do?!_ **

Poe looks up and sees The Olympus in the atmosphere. He thinks for a moment, then growls in rage.

**Poe: Admiral Connix! Come in!**

INT – THE OLYMPUS – COMMAND BRIDGE – AFTERNOON

Admiral Connix sits in her pilot seat of Olympus cruiser.

**Admiral Connix: We read you loud and clear General. What do you need?**

**_Poe (Over Comm): I need you to use your ship as a ram and take out the Super Star-Destroyer_.**

Connix looks bewildered for a moment but then nods.

**Admiral Connix: Understood General.**

She nods to her crew as she presses a button on her seat.

**Connix: All personal. Prepare for impact! Thrusters at full speed, and frontal shields to full capacity!**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

The Olympus begins to turn, and it’s thrusters reach max capacity as it begins to **fly full force towards The Revan.**

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – AFTERNOON

Pryde’s eyes open in shock.

**Pryde: What are they doing!**

**Griss: Orders Sir!**

Pryde points out the window.

**Pryde (Panicking): FIRE ON THAT CRUISER!**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

The Revan’s turrets begin to fire on The Olympus, but its shots bounce harmlessly off the cruisers shielding. The Olympus continues to gain in speed.

INT – THE OLYMPUS – COMMAND BRIDGE – AFTERNOON

Back on the bridge of The Olympus, a Resistance member glances at Connix.

**Resistance Member: Order’s Admiral?**

Admiral Connix smirks.

**Admiral Connix: Full speed ahead Lieutenant.**

EXT – SPACE – CORUSCANT

The Olympus collides with the back of The Revan. The Olympus slices through the side of the ship and the back engines on The Revan take the most damage.

When the ships separate, The Revan begins to fall towards the atmosphere, down towards Coruscant below.

INT – THE REVAN – COMMAND BRIDGE – AFTERNOON

**Officer: Sir! We are losing altitude! Reverse thrusters are offline! We’re going down hard.**

Pryde stays silent, watching as his ship falls from the sky.

 **A Sithtrooper guard grabs his arm and begins to pull him towards the exit to the room**. 

Admiral Griss turns to watch him for a moment, shock on his face. He glances behind him at the fast-approaching city, **before running after Pryde and his guard**.

EXT – UPPER CORUSCANT – CITY STREETS – AFTERNOON

Poe flies around and watches as The Revan hits the ground full force, crashing through several buildings. Buildings collapse around them, and the ship splits into several parts.

After a few moments, the wreckage of The Revan comes to a still, on fire, and damaged enough that it will never fly again.

INT – POE’S X-WING – AFTERNOON

In Poe’s X-Wing, Poe sighs in relief. **The main battle is over**.


	29. CHAPTER XXVI THE ONE TRUE EMPEROR

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – NIGHT

The camera cuts back to Exegol, where Ben and Rey lie on the ground, unconscious. 

Light footsteps are heard, and a soft cackle, as **the newly recovered Emperor Palpatine emerges from the smoke**. His robes have changed, becoming the red Sith Eternal robes.

**Palpatine: Look what you have made…**

He raises his hands, the crowd of Acolytes screaming with joy and excitement as he gestures to them.

**Palpatine: At last, my faithful, the day of The Sith has come! The Jedi are no more! The Republic is no more! The Galaxy will once more be ours!**

Palpatine hears a grunt of pain, and turns, frowning as Ben Solo tries to make his way to his feet. He casually lifts a hand, and Ben is lifted upwards.

**Palpatine: And as once I died…**

He begins to slam Ben’s body into the wall two or three times and then makes him float into the middle of the room again.

Palpatine laughs.

**Palpatine (Evilly): So too shall the last Skywalker!**

Palpatine begins to use a weak form of Force Lightning on him, torturing Ben, who can only scream in pain.

INT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL WRECKAGE – AFTERNOON

Finn coughs, then looks down at Lyn resting under him.

**Finn: You ok kid?**

Lyn nods.

**Lyn: Yeah, thanks.**

**Finn: Good.**

Finn stands up, and holds out a hand for Lyn, helping her up. He begins to walk through the rubble, and he can see a few people who were crushed in the falling building, Sithtroopers included.

**Finn (Shouting): ROSE!**

Rose doesn’t respond. Finn and Lyn begin to make their way towards the exit.

They are almost to the exit when Lyn suddenly stops and then runs off to the side. Finn turns, and after a moment runs after her.

**Finn: Rose!**

Rose is buried under some rubble; the top half of her torso is sticking out. Her eyes are shut, and **she doesn’t answer him**.

Lyn has already grabbed her arms and is trying to pull her out, but she isn’t budging.

Finn glances around, and seeing a large pole, grabs it.

**Finn: Get ready.**

Lyn nods, and Finn stabs the pole into the rubble, using it as leverage to lift it. Lyn quickly pulls Rose out from under it, and then Finn drops the pole.

Finn quickly puts his ear to Rose's chest, and after listening for a few moments, falls backwards, trying not to cry.

**Finn (Quietly): She’s gone.**

Lyn stays quiet but takes his hand to comfort him. They begin to hear creaking, and some small pieces of rubble begin to fall.

**Lyn (Quietly): The buildings not stable. We need to go.**

Finn nods quietly and picks up Rose’s body. He stands up, and together they begin to make their way towards a hole in the wall, where the sunlight shines through.

Finn pauses at the hole, allowing Lyn to exit first before he begins to squeeze through.

EXT – CORUSCANT – FIRST ORDER CAPITAL WRECKAGE – AFTERNOON

Maz Kanata sits with a few Resistance members who managed to get out, on some rubble, and Finn and Lyn approach her. She nods to them, her eyes sad.

She presses her hand against Rose’s and closes her eyes.

**Maz: May you find your sister with The Force…**

Finn nods to her and then activates his commlink.

**Finn (Quietly): Poe? Are you there?**

**_Poe (Over Comm, extremely relieved): Finn! You're alive!_ **

**Finn: Yeah. What’s happened?**

_**Poe (Over Comm): We won Finn!** _

Finn sighs in relief.

**_Lando (Over Comm): Hang tight kids, we’ll come and pick you up!_ **

The Millennium Falcon flies down, landing nearby. Finn, still carrying Rose, and Lyn begin to walk towards it, as the ramp lowers. Maz walks with them, and the remaining ground force trails behind them.

Chewbacca walks down it, giving a welcoming growl as he waves them over.

Chewbacca freezes when he sees Finn cradling Rose’s body, and he gives a mournful growl. He takes Rose’s body, and walks into The Falcon, Finn, and Lyn, holding each other’s hand, following him in.

The Millennium Falcon flies up as the building begins to collapse again, leaving behind a pile of rubble. The Millennium Falcon flies up behind Poe’s X-Wing and some other ships.


	30. CHAPTER XXVII THE RISE OF SKYWALKER

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – NIGHT

Palpatine cackles fade to quiet as Rey lies on the ground. She manages to roll over onto her back and looks up towards the hole in the roof, looking up into the stars.

**Rey (Whispering): Be with me…**

She goes quiet for a moment.

**Rey (Whispering): Be with me…**

The camera begins to fly upwards, shooting past the lightning into open space.

EXT – SPACE – EXEGOL

**_Rey (Whispering) (Off-Screen): Be with me…_ **

Rey goes silent, as we continue to look into space.

**_Obi-Wan (Voice): These are your final steps Rey, rise and take them._ **

**_Anakin (Voice): Rey._ **

**_Ahsoka (Voice): Rey._ **

**_Kanan Jarrus (Voice): Rey._ **

**_Anakin (Voice): We stand with you, Rey._ **

**_Luminara Unduli (Voice): The light. Find the light, Rey._ **

**_Yoda (Voice): Alone, never have you been._ **

INT – EXEGOL – SITH FORTRESS – SITH THRONE ARENA – EARLY MORNING

The camera cuts back to Rey’s face, but she doesn’t move, just breathing in pain.

**_Qui-gon (Voice): Every Jedi who has ever lived, now stands with you._ **

**_Anakin (Voice): The Force surrounds you, Rey._ **

**_Aayla Secura (Voice): It guides you._ **

**_Mace Windu (Voice): Feel The Force flow through you, Rey._ **

**_Anakin (Voice): Let it lift you!_ **

**_Adi Gallia (Voice): Rise Rey!_ **

Rey groans, and rolls over, slamming her hand into the ground, grunting in pain. 

**_Qui-Gon (Voice): We stand behind you, Rey._ **

**_Obi-Wan (Voice): Rey!_ **

**_Yoda (Voice): Rise in The Force!_ **

Rey pushes herself onto her knees.

**_Kanan (Voice): In the heart of a Jedi lies their strength_.**

Rey begins to stand, groaning in pain from the effort.

**_Obi-Wan (Voice): Rise!_ **

**_Qui-Gon (Voice): Rise!_ **

Rey falls back to her knee, panting.

**_Luke (Voice): Rey… The Force will be with you…_ **

**_Leia (Whispering) (Voice): Always._ **

Rey groans, then she fully stands, one side of her Lightsaber flies from the ground into her hand, igniting.

Palpatine glances towards her, and stops electrocuting Ben, dropping him to the ground near her, his Lightsaber lies near him.

Palpatine: Let your deaths be the final word in the story of rebellion.

He raises his hands and fires Force Lightning at Rey.

Rey brings her Lightsaber in front of her, The Force Lightning hits it, but she stands strong, deflecting it away from her.

**Palpatine: You were a fool to challenge me! An experiment cannot hope to stand against my power! The power of ALL The Sith flows through me!**

Rey holds out her other hand, Ben’s Lightsaber flies into it. She smirks.

**Rey (Quietly): And The Jedi stand with me.**

She grunts with the effort, pressing both Lightsabers into The Force Lightning attack in an x pattern.

The deflected lightning sends power flying backwards, knocking Palpatine back a few steps, and he hunches over, in pain. The lightning stops.

Rey breaths out and holds her Lightsaber defensively. 

Blue figures begin to appear around the arena, **The Force Ghosts of Jedi past.**

Palpatine stands back up, turning in a circle, looking upon all of The Jedi. 

**Anakin Skywalker** appears beside Rey, turns, and gives a small smirk and a nod to her.

Ben Solo gets onto one knee, his mouth opens in shock. A blue hand is offered to him, and he looks up at it. **He takes it, and Luke Skywalker pulls him to his feet**.

Ben looks at Luke, his face is unreadable before he wordlessly steps past him towards Rey. Luke watches him with a sad look on his face but accepts it. **Ben still has not forgiven his uncle** but is willing to work with him for now.

Rey hands Ben his Lightsaber, and the two form a defensive position.

Jaina manages to limp to beside Ben, and Rey uses The Force to grab the other piece of her Lightsaber, **giving one to Jaina**. Jaina glances at Rey, before the redeemed Knight takes it, giving a nod of thanks, and readying herself.

In order, the line in the middle of the room consists of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-gon, Jaina, Ben Solo, Rey, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda.

Anakin Skywalker stands in front of them, in the middle.

Some of The Jedi standing on the walls of the arena include Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and many others.

Palpatine turns and faces the main group in the middle of the room. Anakin smirks at Palpatine.

**Anakin: It’s over, your highness.**

Palpatine begins to laugh, as he slowly raises his hands towards the ceiling of the arena. As he does, the Dark Acolytes begin to chant.

**Palpatine: Do not fear their feeble attack, my faithful! NOTHING WILL STOP THE RETURN OF THE SITH!**

Force Lightning shoots out of his fingers, at a rate stronger than we have ever seen before, the lightning collides with the roof, and splits downwards, firing on every Jedi who stands around the room.

Rey, Ben and Jaina block it with their Lightsabers, while The Jedi Ghosts are forced to take the blow, as they are knocked down onto their knees.

Palpatine begins to laugh.

Yoda grunts as he is electrocuted, but slowly, he reaches up his hand, and he **begins to absorb the lightning into a swirling ball**.

The other Jedi see this and begin to do the same. As they absorb the lightning, their strength grows, as they begin to rise back to their feet.

Palpatine confidence begins to fade, and he even begins to look afraid.

**Palpatine: No! You are no match for me! DIE!**

He continues to fire Force Lightning, and The Jedi continue to absorb the power.

After a few moments, he stops The Force Lightning and stares at The Jedi in fear.

Anakin steps towards him, closes his eyes and holds out his palm. The absorbed Force Lighting fires out of it, colliding with Palpatine, sending him back towards The Sith throne.

Palpatine does his best to block the lightning, but one by one, **the other Jedi follow Anakin’s lead**. As the lightning collides with him, he begins to scream in pain.

**Palpatine: Rey! Rey! Please! I can give you anything! The throne is your birthright! You cannot let them kill me! I created you! I am you! You must not let me die!**

Ben steps beside her and **offers her his hand**. She looks at it, and giving a sad smile, **takes it, and the two begin to leave the room.**

Jaina pauses, glancing back towards Palpatine, then looking to the bodies of Ulysses and Adibar. She turns and follows Rey and Ben.

**Palpatine: Stop! Rey! You must not leave me!**

Rey, Ben and Jaina ignore him, as they disappear into the dark corridors

Finally, the power becomes too much, and he begins to disintegrate, before finally, Palpatine explodes, the force of which **destroys The Sith Throne behind him**.

The room begins to collapse, and The Jedi fade away, as the roof collapses on top of the screaming Acolytes…

EXT – EXEGOL – STONE DESERT – DAWN

Rey and Ben arrive outside the fortress. A blue figure appears in front of them.

Luke Skywalker steps before them, but he is barely visible. When he speaks, his voice is weak and tired.

**Luke: Rey… thank you… for so much. For everything.**

Rey smiles at him, and nods. Luke’s looks towards Ben, who has lowered his eyes, refusing to look at his uncle.

**Luke (Softly): Ben… I’m so sorry for not giving you a chance. I’m sorry for not helping you, and for the many sins, I have committed against you.**

Ben shuts his eyes, seeming to be in pain. Luke doesn’t react but waits a moment before he continues.

**Luke: But… I want you to know… I’m proud of you. Leia is proud of you, and so is Han. We’re proud of the man you have become.**

Luke pauses again for a moment.

**Luke: And I know that it isn’t easy… but I hope that one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive me…**

Ben stays silent, but finally opens his eyes and looks at Luke. He still doesn’t speak but does give a short nod at him. Luke smiles sadly and turns his attention to both of them again. 

**Luke: I’m afraid my time is almost finished. Rey, Ben, look after one another. Be the light in each other’s darkness. And may The Force be with you… always.**

Finally, **Luke fades away for the last time**.

Rey and Ben stay still for several moments, silent, but finding comfort in one another.

Rey and Ben turn when they hear the activation of a ship, and they see The Knight Buzzard fly away towards the atmosphere of the planet.

**Rey (In Surprise): She took my Lightsaber.**

Ben laughs.

**Ben (Amused): She kind of does that.**

**Rey (Quietly): Will she be ok?**

Rey looks a little sad, but Ben takes her hand.

**Ben: She’ll come back… when she’s ready.**

Rey smiles, and together, **hand in hand** , they make their way back to their ships…

Before they reach them, however, Ben pulls away.

Rey turns to face him, confused.

**Rey: Ben?**

**Ben: I’m sorry Rey. But there is something I must do before I can come with you.**

**Rey (Confused): What?**

**Ben: There are still First Order outposts throughout The Galaxy. I need to deal with them if I ever hope to atone for my sins.**

Rey nods, understanding.

**Rey: When you finish… come find me, ok?**

Ben suddenly pulls Rey closer to him, and **he leans down, kissing her**. Rey’s eyes open in surprise, before she closes them, leaning into him. When they pull apart, they have big grins on their faces.

**Ben: I promise.**

He goes silent for a moment like he is struggling to say something.

**Ben: Rey… there’s something I need to tell you.**

Rey looks into his eyes.

**Rey: Yes?**

**Ben: It’s about your parents. When they stole you away, Palpatine ordered Snoke to track them down, retrieve you and kill them.**

Rey’s breath hitches. Her eyes are wide in surprise.

**Ben: I know this was around the time that Snoke betrayed Palpatine because he never came after you.**

**Rey (Quietly): Does this mean?**

**Ben: I don’t want to get your hopes up, but your parents may still be alive. I’m sorry, that’s all I know.**

Rey smiles at him, tears in her eyes.

**Rey: It’s enough. Thank you, Ben.**


	31. CHAPTER XXVIII FINALE

EXT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE – EVENING

Rey lands Luke’s X-Wing outside The Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

EXT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE STAIRS – EVENING

As Rey walks up the steps, we see many Resistance members running about, helping the wounded, and setting up equipment. It seems as though they have decided to make it a temporary base.

She smiles when she sees quite **a few helmetless Stormtroopers** , helping tend to the wounded, or being treated themselves by The Resistance or other medics.

INT – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE ENTRANCE – EVENING

Rey steps into the entranceway of The Jedi Temple and begins to walk forward.

Suddenly Lyn appears out of nowhere, running and hugging her. Rey lets out a small gasp of pain but still smiles at the young girl anyway. BB-8 rolls up to beside her, giving a cheerful beep, as he bumps himself against her leg.

Rey wraps one arm around Lyn, hugging her, while she pats BB-8’s head.

**Rey (Amused): Easy kid… I’m a bit hurt.**

**Lyn: Sorry… It’s just that we thought you were dead.**

**_Finn (Quietly) (Off-Screen): Rey?_ **

Rey looks up to see Finn, Chewbacca, Lando, C3-PO, and Poe approaching her.

**C3-PO: Oh! Mistress Rey! You’re not dead! I was certain you would be, given the odds being-**

**Finn: Shut it 3-PO!**

Finn walks forward, pulling Rey into a hug. After a moment, he lets her go, and Poe also pulls her into a hug. Once he lets go, Chewie and Lando approach, with Chewie growling softly. Rey smiles.

**Rey: Ben’s back. But he has a path he needs to follow. He’ll come to visit soon.**

Chewie looks happy, and pulls her into a hug, giving her a growl of thanks. He lets her go, and Lando steps forward taking her hand. He has tears in his eyes.

**Lando: Thank you, Rey. For saving him. Leia and Han can finally rest in peace.**

Rey smiles, and nods to him, but then she notices the missing people.

**Rey (Confused): Where’s Ubbe, Easy and Rose?**

The other look down sadly.

**Finn: Ubbe and Easy sacrificed themselves to destroy the shield. Rose…**

He breaks off, trying not to cry.

**Poe (Quietly): She was killed when the capital building collapsed.**

Rey lowers her head, closing her eyes in sadness.

**Poe: What about you? How did facing Palpatine go? Is it over?**

Rey looks at them, her face seems unreadable, almost as if she had been dreading this question.

**Rey (Quietly): I… I think so. Luke and the others sacrificed themselves to defeat him.**

**_Maz (Quietly) (Off screen): Then The Force is at peace_.**

Rey jumps a bit in surprise and turns to see Maz walking towards her slowly. She knees down before the wise alien, and Maz takes her hand.

**Maz (Softly): You are troubled child.**

Maz closes her eyes. Rey looks down at the ground, refusing to meet their eyes, tears are beginning to form. Finn and Poe look confused. Chewie and Lyn look concerned. Lando seems like he knows what is wrong. 

**Maz: I can feel your fear, and I understand Rey. But your family will not judge you. You can trust them.**

Rey closes her eyes and nods.

**Finn: Rey, is everything ok?**

Rey nods and stands up.

**Rey: I have something to tell all of you, and I don’t want to keep secrets from you ever again. But it’s… not easy to say. I’m still not sure what to think of it myself.**

Poe puts his hand on her shoulder.

**Poe: Don’t worry Rey. Whatever it is, we’re here to help you.**

Finn nods, and Chewie growls in agreement. Rey smiles, and brings her arm up, drying her tears.

**Rey: Help me find a place to lie down, and I’ll tell you everything. No more secrets… I promise.**

Poe chuckles, and beckons. **Both he and Finn lead the way, Lyn, in between them holding both of their hands**. Chewie puts his arm around Rey, and the two walk after them, as the camera fades to black.

EXT – AHCH-TO – ISLAND – MORNING

The scene fades in once more into the island of Ahch-To. The Millennium Falcon flies down towards the island, landing in a small clearing.

EXT – AHCH-TO – LANDING CLEARING – MORNING

The hanger ramp lowers, and two people run down it together, a young human boy and a pink female Togruta with green Lekku.

The boy is named Temiri Blagg, and he is recognised as the same boy from the ending of The Last Jedi.

The Female Togruta is named Alettan Darual, a new character we have not seen before. 

Both pause, turning back as Rey, R2-D2 and Chewbacca descend the ramp.

Rey’s robes have changed, they are now made of leather instead of the soft fabric, and she wears a white cloak and hood, the hood being pulled down. The outfit is more fitting of the new Skywalker Grandmaster.

Rey smiles at the children, beckoning them to run on ahead. The two smile, and taking each other’s hands, begin taking the stairs two at a time, clearly, they already have a strong friendship despite their short time together. 

Rey watches them for a moment, a soft smile on her face. Chewbacca gives an amused growl and pulls Rey into his side in a hug. She stays there for a moment, taking in his comfort.

Then, together they begin to climb the stairs after the two children.

EXT – AHCH-TO – SKYWALKER ACADEMY – MORNING

Rey, R2-D2 and Chewbacca reach the top of the stairs, and it revealed there are around ten new people on the island. Some spar together using sticks, others are meditating.

Finn sits off to the side, levitating three large boulders, showing off for Lyn, Poe, and a young boy named Joshuan Wolensum who sits beside Lyn. 

While Lyn or Poe are not Force-sensitive, Lyn has been taken in by Finn and Poe, and Poe has taken some time off leading the rebuilding of The New Republic to be with the people he loves.

One of the children recognised surprisingly as a **Nightsister from Dathomir** notices Rey. 

**Nightsister Konsoz: Master!**

Everyone looks up, seeing Rey, and they immediately run to her, chatting excitedly. Rey laughs, and the scene begins to fade to black as Rey begins their next lesson.

EXT – UNKNOWN PLANET – FIRST ORDER BASE – LATE AFTERNOON

Meanwhile, on an unknown planet, some doors open in a base, revealing Ben Solo.

Some time has passed, as he is beginning to grow a bit of a beard.

He wears a black smugglers coat, taking a bit of inspiration from the memory of his father while adding his own flair to it. He also now has a small blaster.

He activates his Lightsaber and cuts down the Stormtroopers who aim their blasters at him.

INT – UNKNOWN PLANET – FIRST ORDER BASE – DETENTION CELLS – LATE AFTERNOON

He enters the detention levels, where he starts to open the doors.

The prisoners chatter excitedly, as Ben begins to lead them from the rooms.

EXT – UNKNOWN PLANET – FIRST ORDER BASE – SUNSET

They end up outside, and they pause at the doors.

The base seems to be stationed on an island, built into the cliff face, as the ocean crashes down below. Ben turns to face the prisoners, gesturing to some steps nearby.

**Ben: There is a ship ready to take you out of here.**

One of the prisoners approaches him.

**Prisoner: Thank you so much… may I ask who you are?**

**Ben: My name is Ben Solo.**

The Prisoner looks shocked.

**Prisoner: But… your…**

Ben looks sad for a moment.

**Ben: Yes. I am.**

The Prisoner gestures back to the doors of the base.

**Prisoner (Confused): Then why?**

Ben smiles sadly, and turns away from them, looking out into the ocean and **the** **twin sunset.**

**Ben (Quietly): To make things right.**


	32. Roll Credits

**Cast**

  
**Carrie Fisher – Leia Organa**   
**Mark Hamill – Luke Skywalker**   
**Adam Driver – Ben Solo/Kylo Ren**   
**Daisy Ridley – Rey**   
**John Boyega – Finn**   
**Oscar Isaac – Poe Dameron**   
**Anthony Daniels – C3-PO**   
**Domhnall Gleeson – General Hux**   
**Richard E. Grant – General Pryde**   
**Lupita Nyong'o – Maz Kanata**   
**Joonas Suotamo – Chewbacca**   
**Kelly Marie Tran – Rose Tico**   
**Ian McDiarmid – Emperor Palpatine**   
**Billy Dee Williams – Lando Calrissian**   
**Billie Lourd – Admiral Connix**   
**Mandeep Dhillon – Lieutenant Garen**   
**Amanda Lawrence – Commander D’Acy**   
**Tanya Moodie – General Parnadee**   
**Simon Paisley Day – General Quinn**   
**Geff Francis – Admiral Griss**   
**Amanda Hale – Officer Kandia**   
**Diana Kent – General Engell**   
**James Earl Jones – Darth Vader**   
**Andy Serkis – Snoke**   
**Gwendoline Christie – Captain Phasma**   
**Lobot – John Hollis**   
**Snap Wexley – Greg Grunberg**   
**Wedge Antilles – Denis Lawson**   
**Hayden Christensen – Anakin Skywalker**   
**Olivia d'Abo – Luminara Unduli**   
**Ashley Eckstein – Ahsoka Tano**   
**Jennifer Hale – Aayla Secura**   
**Samuel L. Jackson – Mace Windu**   
**Ewan McGregor – Obi-Wan Kenobi (Young)**   
**Alec Guinness – Obi-Wan Kenobi**   
**Frank Oz – Yoda**   
**Angelique Perrin – Adi Gallia**   
**Freddie Prinze Jr. – Kanan Jarrus**   
**Liam Neeson – Qui-Gon Jinn**   
**Natalie Portman – Padmé Amidala**   
**Temirlan Blaev – Temiri Blagg (Broom Boy)**   
**Michael Fassbender – TQ-937**   
**Alexander Ludwig – Ubbe (UB-76)**   
**Douglas Booth – Easy (EZ-279)**   
**Luna Blaise – Lyn (LN-436)**   
**Ken Jeong – General Di-Lat**   
**Michael Douglas – Doctor Daralex Presell (Rey’s Father)**   
**Michelle Pfeiffer – Doctor Lillali Presell (Rey’s Mother)**   
**Lacy Chabert – Jaina (Vicrul Ren)**


	33. CHAPTER XXIX THE POWERFUL AND THE WISE

EXT – KAMINO – NIGHT

On the stormy planet of **Kamino, a Mandalorian shuttle** lands on one of the landing pads.

The shuttle ramp lowers, and **Doctor Daralex Presell** , recognised as Rey’s father, dressed in red scientist garb, begins to make his way inside the building, escorted by two Mandalorian guards.

INT – KAMINO – HALLWAYS – NIGHT 

The city is in disrepair. It looks as though it hasn’t been properly maintained in several years. Water leaks into the halls and parts of the walls and roof are covered in rust.

Daralex comes to a door, where he scans a key card, and the door opens. He walks through the doors, and his guards turn, standing by outside the door as it closes behind him.

INT – KAMINO – DARKROOM – NIGHT

We cannot see inside the room, as it is pitch black, but we can hear mechanical breathing.

As Daralex walks down it, the floor begins to light up, a path leading to a circle.

When he reaches the centre of the circle, he kneels.

**Daralex Presell: Supreme Leader. Your visions have come true. Palpatine was destroyed, by Ben Solo and the Clone.**

He stays silent, as the pained breathing continues.

**_???: So, it would seem, my former master has, at last, met his fate_.**

**Daralex: Yes, Supreme Leader.**

The voice chuckles.

**_???: How ironic… Palpatine was intelligent, I’ll give him that. But his own lust for power was the cause of his destruction_.**

Daralex gulps.

**Daralex: What is our course of action?**

**From The Shadows** , a metal hand clutches the arm of the crudely made throne, as the figure leans into the light for the first time. 

The face is even more scarred then thought possible, and metal plating covers his mouth, supplying oxygen into the damaged host, **but it is still easily recognised as Supreme Leader Snoke**.

**Snoke: Inform Lillali and Captain Vhina it is time to relocate the facilities here. Project Craggonus must go ahead without outside interference. Until the project is complete, we must wait… every action we take, must be kept with the most absolute of secrecy, if Solo or The Republic catch wind of our plans, everything we have planned for will be left in ruin…**

Snoke rubs his chin with his one remaining hand, the **Black Kyber Crystal** built into his ring is still there.

**Snoke: The power to cheat death is a gift, a power Palpatine thought he had mastery of… but he had no idea the lengths of it… leave me to think. Soon, the true final battle shall begin.**

Daralex stands up, bows one more time, turns and leaves the room.

As the doors shut behind him, the lights go out.

BLACK SCREEN

**Snoke: Yes… soon, the last spark of light will be extinguished…**

Snoke gives one last laugh.

_THE END…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That Wraps up my rewrite of Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise Of Skywalker!
> 
> Coming soon!  
> Well maybe not soon...   
> But its Definatly happening!  
> Star Wars: Episode 10: From The Shadows.  
> Star Wars: Episode 11: Darkest Temptations.  
> Star Wars: Episode 12: The Name Is a Spoiler!
> 
> The Plans for these three scripts are finished, (What, a plan for a sequel trilogy! Disney has never heard of such a thing!),  
> and I am starting the writing process for Episode 10 now.   
> Episode 10 will be released at some point next year, but it may take a while as i like to finish writing and editing before i begin to upload, to give you guys the best possible story I can create. 
> 
> As for this one, please let me know your honest thoughts and opinions. If there is something you didn't like, or thought I could have done better, please, by all means let me know so I may learn going forward. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and i will see you soon.


End file.
